


格林与王子

by BerylAnn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grimm (TV) Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 74,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn
Summary: Rey Kanata勤勤恳恳兢兢业业终于通过考试成为警探，跟搭档Poe Dameron成天沉迷破案和写报告不能自拔。为了钱包着想，她只能跟经营着草药店的好友Finn一起租了套公寓分摊房租。原本以为社畜生活就这么一天天过去，然而某一天，养母Maz Kanata带着一满车古书兵器和一个秘密突然来访。Maz告诉她，其实她是格林血脉最后的传人之一，能看清维森生物的真面目的她，生来就有保护人类不被维森生物伤害的职责。
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Grimm and The Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443462) by [BerylAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn). 



Poe肯定是醉了，鉴于他刚喝了三杯龙舌兰下肚，而且他现在手里还举着第四杯就站到了桌子上大喊道：“敬我们年轻有为前途光明的代驾司机，Rey Kanata **警探** ！”大家伙都大笑着地朝Rey举起酒杯。Rey忍不住捂脸，但还是止不住笑意，举起手里的无酒精玛格丽塔饮干为敬。她就不该跟Poe打那个赌，这到底是个什么奇葩赌约，她过了警探考试就不能在庆功宴上喝酒，她没过的话Poe就抗下一整个月的文书工作。她肯定是被一个月不用交报告的约定给诱惑了，所以她现在只能清醒着围观这一团乱糟糟的。不过话说回来，至少现在Kanata警员成了Kanata警探了还是很可喜可贺的。

酒吧里闹哄哄得地挤满了人，也是，毕竟今晚是周五夜。Rey又要了一杯无酒精玛格丽塔，顺便四处大量起来。警察永远在干警活，她已经习惯自己的职业病，去哪都要打量一下四周环境的情况。看着还是蛮正常的，两三个酒鬼，高分贝音乐还有不少人点了辣翅……

突然间，Rey看到角落里有个男的变成了一头…… _狼_ ？

Rey赶紧又喝了一口自己手里的饮料，里面肯定一点酒精都没有，她刚刚也是滴酒未沾。那这是怎么一回事？她出现幻觉了？

她连忙抬起头，可这次只看到一个很普通的正常男子。

Rey摇摇头，她估计是累坏了。她跟Poe这两天才搞定一桩麻烦案子。一个女孩的碎尸在深林里被发现了，最后看到她活着的人说她穿了件红色帽衫，于是那些小报就开始乱起名叫受害者 _“小红帽”_ 。他们就这两天才抓住了犯案的 _“大灰狼”_ ，是一个本地的邮差。这位邮差大哥长得一点都不像大灰狼，也不像是个杀人犯。甚至他所负责投递的片区的那些人都说他是个温和的绅士。如果他们有看见了这位“绅士”的冰箱放着的是受害女孩的心脏和大腿的话，估计就不会再这么想了。

也许这就是为什么她看见了狼。她不能再让Finn念叨那些小报新闻了。

* * *

庆功宴闹得挺晚的，为了履行赌约，Rey把醉得不行的Poe扔进她车里载他回家。这个混球住在城东，Rey的公寓可是在城西。还好夜里不堵车，她回到家的时候还没过12点。

屋里没有开灯也没有声响，Finn肯定一早就睡大觉去了。她这位舍友的日常生活严谨到不可理喻，他每天不用闹钟也能准点六点起床，每天晚上一到十点四十五就绝对回房间睡觉。就像他还在军队服役一般。这个男人的生物钟过于优良，Rey不禁有些羡慕嫉妒恨。身为警探，你永远不知道啥时候就有人打电话让你出现场了，毕竟杀人犯又不是什么朝九晚五的人。

Rey累疯了，她勉强撑着冲了个澡，头发都还没干就倒在床上了。她真的很想睡觉，现在，马上。

* * *

Rey确实睡着了，只不过没睡好。她老是梦到突然变成动物的人，那些动物人有着利齿还冲过来想咬她。等早上7点的闹钟响起的时候，她醒了，瘫在床上觉得自己不想睡也不想醒，仿若一团垃圾。

还好今天不用值班，要不然都不知道要怎么熬。

Rey挣扎着起了床，随便刷了个牙、洗了个脸、往脸上随便糊了点乳液，她的懒人晨间仪式到此结束。

她走到餐桌旁边，看见了那个如机器人一般准时准点的男人，她的舍友此时此刻已经吃起早餐了。

“我的妈呀，Rey，你看着像坨屎。”Finn一脸震惊，“我以为你打赌输了昨晚不能喝来着？咋还一脸宿醉的鬼样子？”

“昨晚没睡好，老是做噩梦，你在吃啥？”Rey盯上了他那一盘子吃的，偷了片培根塞进嘴巴里。

“苍天大老爷的，你能卫生点不？你那份在炉头，吃你自己那份去，别来抢我的。”

“你最棒了！”Rey跳进厨房了，十分满意于满盘的炒蛋和培根还有吐司。她直接开动起来，Finn看得目瞪口呆，虽然他们已经认识有5年了。

“你这么一个瘦子是怎么装得下那么多食物的，你吃得比我还多。妞，我的食量可都已经吓哭自助餐餐厅的老板。”Finn疯狂摇头，“到底是怎么吃下去的？”

“人是铁饭是钢，这个妞还得惩恶锄奸抓坏人，卡路里是必须的。”

Finn翻了个巨大的白眼，幅度大到差点翻不回来。门铃响了起来，他站起来跟Rey说一声：“我去开。”

他打开门，门口站着一个小老太太。Finn不是特别高，他一米七五，不算矮但在军营里那帮至少一米八的壮汉环绕下他确实不算高就是了。而且更不用说，他退役之后的舍友是个一米七高的高挑女子。他从来不觉得自己有身高优势啥的，不过今天他终于体验了一把。

这位老太真的挺矮的，大概一米四的样子？她手里还拿着根拐杖，头上围了块巨大的围巾。

“呃，你好？请问你在找谁？”Finn皱起眉头，他不认识这位老太太。

“Rey是住在这里吗？”小老太太仰起头来，漏出一个微笑，她看起来面色有点虚弱和苍白。

Finn转过头喊了声：“Rey，有人找你！”

Rey跌跌撞撞地走到门口，嘴里还塞满了培根和鸡蛋，当她看清门口站着的人，她差点把满嘴的东西喷了出来：“Maz！”

然后Finn只听到各种兴奋的尖叫声，还有很多拥抱，Finn一头雾水，仿若一头迷途羔羊，一个人在边上站着。

终于Rey意识到她的室友还傻乎乎地站在一边，所以她缓了缓，开始介绍：“Maz，这个是我的室友Finn。Finn，这是我妈Maz。”

“你叫你妈妈Maz？”Finn有点疑惑。

“Maz是我的养母。这个故事我们留着改天再说。”Rey回过头看着自己养母，再一次抱住她。这个女人全身心地爱着她，支持她走过所有决定，比方说她放弃进法学院选择去了警员学校。“我以为你还在 _庆祝退休环游世界_ 的邮轮上玩呢，怎么就回国了？还有你为什么这样围围巾？”

Maz 捏了捏Rey的手，慈爱地看着自己养女：“长话短说，我得了乳腺癌，末期了。” 

Rey不敢相信自己的耳朵，Maz静静地看着她，Finn一时间有点手足无措，最后他决定溜去厨房给这两母女泡点草本茶。

* * *

最终大家都进了客厅坐到沙发上，Rey不愿意放开Maz的手，Maz语调温柔，缓缓说着她是怎么发现这事的、做了什么治疗。Finn没有出声，他负责保证所有人的杯子都装满了草本茶。

“宝贝，我没多少时间了。所以我想着亲自来告诉你，顺便把东西都拿过来。”Maz拍了拍Rey的手。年轻女孩早已经满脸眼泪。Maz抽出一条手绢温柔擦掉那些眼泪与泪痕。Rey哭得更凶了。

“没事的，死亡是我们所有人必往的重点，宝贝，只是我大限将至而已。”Maz的声音柔和但坚韧，她一直都是这样，身材娇小，却仿佛有着世上所有的力量。

“来吧，陪我出去逛逛，我们可以一起去看看那台老拖车，看看我给你带了什么，还记得那台老拖车吗？”

“好啊。”Rey用手背擦了擦脸，尽最大的努力扯了个微笑出来。

Rey换下睡衣，穿了件衬衫和牛仔裤。她还是不愿意放开Maz，静静地走在老妇的身边。太多思绪吵扰，她一时消化不来，她还是不敢相信这一切。迟疑许久，她终于打算开口说些什么，可就那么一瞬间Maz僵住了。老妇眼睛大睁，目光如剑地看向附近的灌木丛，低声说着：“他在这。”

“谁在——”Rey没来得及说完，一个人突然跳了出来，冲向她和Maz，手里还挥舞着一把巨大的锋利镰刀。Rey第一反应就是要拔枪，Maz一把把她推开，从自己的拐杖里抽出一把长匕首。

Rey一直都知道Maz身形虽小但却灵活强壮，可她从来见过自己养母如此搏斗。她举着枪，却一直找不到好时机，她可没搞定犯人却把自己养母给打中了。

“警察！”Rey大声吼着，“站住，放下武器！”不管是Maz还是那个生物都没听她的，而是打得更激烈。而令人大跌眼镜的是，Maz，一个癌症末期的虚弱老太太，竟然能那般灵活腾转并在那鬼玩意身上捅了好几刀。

是的没错，那就是个鬼玩意，因为Rey根本看不出来这是个什么东西。这个怪物是人型的没错，皮肤如皮革一般坚硬粗糙，满嘴锋利的针状獠牙，而且还穿着一套西装。

Maz一脚把那玩意踢趴下，可那东西很快又爬起来想冲过去，Rey抓住机会果断开枪。

一发、两发、三发、四发、五发……

这玩意儿吃了五发子弹之后终于停了下来，倒在地上，皮革脸慢慢变成了一张普通的中年白人的脸。

Rey有点惊到了，然后Maz也倒了下来痛呼一声，她跑了过去，发现Maz身上被镰刀割伤了好几处。

“你杀了他吗？”

“嗯。”Rey把Maz抱在怀里，颤着手试图把手机拿出来，她得打电话叫人过来帮忙。

Maz的状态十分不好，出气多吸气少：“我以为我已经甩开他了。他们是冲我来的。”

老妇哆嗦着抬手从脖子上扯下什么东西，塞到了Rey的手里：“不要弄丢这个，以命相护，他们会来找这个的。”

“对不起……我应该早点给你说的，你还是继承了这条血脉。”Maz摸了摸Rey的脸，面带羞愧，“你的亲生父母不是死于车祸，他们是被杀的……”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物关系复盘：
> 
> Rey Kanata，波特兰警局警探，刚刚觉醒的格林
> 
> Poe Dameron，波特兰警局警探，Rey的搭档
> 
> Finn Septem，Rey的合租室友（Septem是拉丁文中七的发音，因为原作中的Finn没有姓氏，所以根据他还是风暴兵时候的编号取了个七给他编了个姓氏）
> 
> Maz Kanata，Rey的养母，格林
> 
> 本文为什么是篇翻译，因为我第一章是用英语写完的……  
> 我自己，实力翻译我自己……  
> 我也不知道为什么自己写着写着就开始先把英语的给写好了，大概是老天爷觉得我应该练一练英语行文能力了


	2. Chapter 2

Rey坐在手术室门外，身上衣服沾满了血，都不是她的血，是Maz的。Maz昏过去之后的事情，她不太清楚，大概就是自己打了电话，救护车和手足都到场了，Poe也来了，她跟Maz一起上了救护车过来，然后她已经坐在这手术室门外等了有两个多小时了。

Rey有点呆滞出神，甚至都没反应过来自己身边什么时候坐下了一个人。那个人给Rey递了杯热咖啡。

她下意识接住，抬起头，发现是自己上司，Ren警监。

“你还好吗，Kanata？”黑发男子身材高大，哪怕是坐下来了还是要比Rey高出一点，他一如既往一身西装配大衣，整个人看着就十分严肃。

“还行吧。”Rey讷讷地回答。

Kylo Ren沉默了一会，把大衣脱了下来，盖到自己下属身上。那些血迹看着十分刺眼。

“先穿着，要不要让Dameron先送你回家一趟。”Kylo Ren看着Rey，语调比平日要温和一些。

Rey摇摇头：“我想在这里等Maz出来。”

Kylo Ren沉默了片刻，点点头：“好，有什么需求你就跟Dameron说一声，休息两天，记得去看看局里的心理咨询。毕竟今天是你第一次开枪击毙犯人，总得走个流程。”

Rey点头。Kylo Ren站起身来，大步走向外面咨询台。Poe Dameron就在那打着电话，看到Ren的时候刚好挂掉，他正色：“早安，长官。”

“知道是什么情况了吗？”Kylo Ren眉头深锁。

“受害者是Rey的养母，今天早上才过来找她的。两母女出门之后就遇上袭击者，袭击者的ID已经查到了，通过指纹查到他叫Hulda Lindon，职业登记是个爱达荷州博伊西市的一个小会计，但与此同时却在三州以上因涉嫌谋杀、强奸、严重伤人等罪名被警方通缉。”Dameron掐了掐自己眉头，“遇袭那地儿的监控刚好坏了，不过CSI说了现场搏斗痕迹很明显，Hulda的尸体已经送去法医那了。”

“好，这个案子你跟紧一点，我得去应付媒体。”Kylo Ren点点头，低头看着Dameron，“这人敢动警察的家属，死有余辜，但是我们处理案子必须公平公正，叫手下人都严谨一点。Kanata住所那边也安排两个兄弟看一下，以防万一。”  
“明白，长官。”Dameron正准备走开，Ren又把他叫住：“找人帮Kanata拿点衣服过来，她身上全是血。”

Dameron点点头，转身去找Rey。Ren看着自己下属的背影，脸上一片阴沉。

* * *

Rey还是呆呆地坐在手术室门外，手里的咖啡已经不再热了但还是暖的。Dameron认出了她身上的那件看着就很贵的大衣，肯定是Ren的。大衣很大件，把Rey裹住了，但还是能隐约看到她自己的衣服上沾了血。Poe坐到她身边，不知道怎么开口，他拿手机给Finn发了条短信，让他给Rey拿点替换衣服过来。

然后他斟酌半天，把刚刚给Ren汇报过的消息给Rey又说了一遍：“那个男的叫Hulda，我们一查指纹就发现一长串的通缉令和犯案记录了，谋杀、强奸、严重伤人。你做的没错。”

Rey没回应。

“知道他为什么盯上你母亲吗？”Poe不忍心，但他必须得问。

Rey摇摇头：“我不知道，Maz是个图书管理员，前年退休之后就说要去坐游轮环游世界庆祝退休生活了。”

退休的图书管理员，有多张通缉令的凶犯，Poe Dameron想都想不出来能有什么关联。他看着自己搭档欲言又止，之后只能拍拍她的肩膀，走开去跟进现场一些反馈。

* * *

Kylo Ren刚把记者招待会给开完，那帮记者听到警察家属遇袭、嫌犯被警察当场击毙的消息兴奋得像闻到血腥味的鲨鱼，纷纷露出锋利的牙齿，每一个问题都试图从他身上咬一口肉下来。他公事公办，念完稿子说着“无可奉告”就离场了。回警局的路上，没人敢跟他搭话。他沉默着板着一张脸，大步快速地走进自己办公室，终于忍无可忍地现身原型。

他的右眼突然变得如同干尸，干瘪的皮肉像块破布一样分离撕裂，一道裂痕贯穿了他的右半张脸，一路延伸到脖子，裂痕里还冒着红光，仿佛有岩浆在他的皮肉下翻滚着。他嘶吼了一声，迅速地收回自己的情绪。

他掏出手机，拨打了一个号码，电话刚接通，便疾声利语地开口：“那个格林，Maz Kanata昨天就到我领地上了，居然没人发觉！还有那个Hulda，光天化日之下，当着我手下的警探化形袭击，手里他妈的还拿着大镰刀，是怕身份暴露得不够彻底吗？”

“你们最好能给我处理干净一点，要不然我保证你们的下场只会比这个Hulda更惨。”

说完他挂断了电话。

* * *

Maz的手术花了快八个小时，从手术室出来之后就被送进了重症监护室，Rey只能继续在门外等着。Finn过来送了衣服和吃的给她，她把衣服换了，吃了几口就放下了。她拿了个袋子把警监的大衣装了起来，里面的面料蹭到了一点血迹，她得把这衣服干洗了再还回去。

她抱着那袋子衣服坐在门口，神情呆滞，脑海却一遍遍回放着今天遇袭的情景。一个医生走了过来：“Kanata小姐？”

Rey抬起头，对方朝着她笑了笑：“Kanata太太醒过来了，你可以过去看看她了。”

Rey走进病房里，看着自己养母身上插满管子，她有点想哭，但忍住了，强行笑着走到病床前，避开针头握住Maz的手。

“你看到了Hulda的真实样貌了对吗？”Maz侧头看着自己养女。

Rey低下头，有点迷惘：“我都不知道自己看到了什么。”

“你到了十八岁的时候都没开眼，我还以为你没有继承到这个血脉。一般来说，女孩子开眼会比较早。我也是没想到。”Maz说话的声音很轻，“我们有能力看到别人看不到的东西，这是我们的天赋也是我们的诅咒。那些生物一旦失控，就会漏出原型，我们就能看到他们本性。”

“生物？”Rey更加疑惑了。

“准确点来说，维森。”Maz一脸淡定，“我们是格林。”

“格林童话那个格林吗？”Rey下意识觉得Maz是止痛药打多了。

“这不是童话，是现实。那些故事都是真的。”Maz仿佛明白自己养女在想什么，“格林的血脉所剩无几，你是仅剩的几个传人之一。去找到那台老房车，里面有你需要的一切。”

* * *

Rey从医院里面出来，打了个的去了她家附近的那个房车公园。她和Maz今天早上就是打算走过去看一看的。老房车很好认，圆圆的一个银色大家伙，在一众房车里显得格外复古。Maz的衣服被收起来送去鉴证科，但兜里的钥匙被负责的警官拿了出来递给了她。她打开房车，摸索着把灯打开。

这辆房车其实不小，但里面堆了不少东西，显得格外拥挤。尤其是那个大桌子，堆满了一堆皮面的古书。Rey小心翼翼地拿起一本翻阅起来，她记得小时候Maz会拿着这么样子的书，做一下抄写和笔记，她说这是工作相关的。

她打开书，里面写着一些异国语言，她认出了有拉丁语，翻着翻着后面还有德语和法语。里面还有各种配图，画的都是一些妖怪的样子。然后她意外地翻开一页，上面的画赫然就是今天早上那个鬼玩意的样子。

“ Hässlich？哈斯力克？”Rey试着弄明白写在这个页头的单词是怎么念的，她试了几次决定放弃，她中学的时候有试过学德语，学得并不怎么好，所以最后上大学的她选择去学西语去了，虽然还是学得不怎么样。不过还好下面的写的是她看得懂的文字。

“Hässlich是一种丑陋的生物，他们的名字直接翻译过来其实就是丑陋的意思。与传说中的山怪很相似。身形巨大臃肿，力大无比，动作比较迟缓，但十分耐打。我们三个人费尽力气才解决了一个，冲着它的脖子下的手，刀都砍钝了，它的头还挂在身体上。”旁边的配图非常形象生动地还原了刚刚这一段话。

Rey把书合上，环顾四周，她伸出手打开了一个老柜子。柜门一开，里面整齐地排放了一堆冷兵器。

她把柜门合上，又打开了一次。

是的，没错，她那个看起来人畜无害的养母，有一个塞得满满的危险武器柜。而且还不是那种常规德州家庭里面会有的枪支弹药，而是一堆长得稀奇古怪的冷兵器，甚至长得就像是从哪个古代影视剧拍摄现场拿来的道具。

不过道具的话估计不会这么闪烁着嗜血的寒光。

Rey把柜门合上，把灯关了，走出房车。她站在原地站了好一会，突然发觉自己的人生好像已经天翻地覆回不去了。

她慢慢地走回公寓，快12点了，可这会屋子里却亮着灯，早就该上床睡觉的Finn坐在客厅里等她。他看到Rey打开门一把站了起来：“你回来了啦。”

Rey刚想回他，却目瞪口呆地发现，自己的室友，有那么一瞬间，变成了一只狐狸一样。

Finn也呆住了，他大喊一声：“你是个格林？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物关系复盘：  
> Rey Kanata，波特兰警局警探，刚刚觉醒的格林  
> Kylo Ren, 波特兰警局警监，Rey的上司，种族未明  
> Poe Dameron，波特兰警局警探，Rey的搭档，正常人  
> Finn Septem，Rey的合租室友，狐妖(Fuchsbau)  
> Maz Kanata，Rey的养母，格林


	3. Chapter 3

Finn大喊了一声：“你是个格林？”

Rey也喊了出来：“你是个什么？”

Finn一脸无语：“你不知道我是什么？”

Rey更无语了：“我今天才知道自己是什么格林后人。”

于是有那么一会儿，两人面面相觑，站在原地一言不发。

最后是Finn打破的沉默：“所以你是个格林，你之前一直都不知道自己是个格林，你也不知道维森是什么？”黑人男子忍不住挠头，Rey耸耸肩。她也很无辜啊，本来好好的警匪片画风变成大型奇幻悬疑剧，她也不想的啊。而且她还没忘记Maz神神叨叨地给她说的什么她父母是被人杀害的还有塞了个不知道是什么的鬼东西到她手里要她以命相护，更别提她刚刚在房车看到的那些鬼东西。Rey只觉得霎时间有点心力交瘁。

Finn似乎也察觉到了：“你啥时候开眼的啊？”

Rey放下手里拿着的那袋衣服，一屁股坐到沙发上：“昨天晚上。”

“昨天晚上？”Finn想了想，“庆功派对那会？”

“嗯，看见一个人好像变成了一头狼，以为自己是累坏了看到幻觉。”

“狼啊，”Finn点点头，“那就是Blubad了。”

“布鲁巴特？”Rey被Blubad这个单词搞得一脸懵逼。

“就是狼人，维森种族的名字多数来自德语啥的，我记得也有拉丁和法语啥的。”Finn解释道。

“那你是什么？”Rey看向Finn。

“Fuchsbau，也是德语来的，就是狐妖的意思。”Finn很淡定。

“那Hässlich估计也是德语了。”Rey瘫在沙发上。

“等等？你遇见巨魔怪(Hässlich)了？”Finn震惊了，“那玩意凶残嗜血而且很难打诶。”

“是啊，手里还舞着个大镰刀，我开了五枪才放倒他。”

“所以你和你养母今天早上是被一个拿着大镰刀的巨魔怪给袭击了。”Finn缓缓坐下，“也就是说你们被格林收割者给盯上了。可你昨天才知道自己是格林啊，他们动作这么快的嘛？”

“我养母是格林，她说那个巨魔怪是跟着她来的。”Rey忍不住闭上眼睛，心口一阵绞痛，“她还说我亲生父母是被杀害的。”

Finn不知道该怎么接话，只能安抚地拍拍她的肩膀。

“那格林又是什么？”Rey看着Finn。

“对于维森来说，就是维森猎人的意思。”Finn尴尬地笑了笑，“你知道普通人给小孩子说故事不都是‘如果你不听话，怪物就会把你吃掉’。维森小孩听的就一般是‘如果你不听话，格林就会把你杀掉’。”

Rey眨眨眼：“所以格林是维森猎人，然后维森里有格林收割者？这么追求呼应的吗？”

Finn耸耸肩。

“那你又是怎么知道我是格林？你变了个样子，所以我才知道你是维森。可你又是怎么知道我看到你变样子的？”Rey十分纠结，她跟Finn认识五年，合居了快一年多了，可她之前从来就没察觉到她的好朋友不是普通人。

Finn挠头：“我刚刚那是变形，而且是浅层变形。如果你是普通人的话，你根本看不出来我变了。但是我刚刚看到你眼睛整个变黑了，就仿佛我在凝视两潭深渊一样，所以我就知道你是格林了。”

他看了看自己一脸思索的老友，担心地问：“那你现在打算怎么样？”

Rey的肩膀一下子垮了下来，她低声喃喃：“我也不知道。”

* * *

刚过12点，医院里静悄悄的，一个穿着黑色大衣的高大男子走进Maz Kanata的病房，在她床边站住。

Maz睁开眼，看着那个人：“Ben。”

Kylo Ren只是冷漠地回她：“那不是我的名字。”

Maz叹了口气，只能改口：“Kylo。”

她伸出手，Kylo Ren轻轻握住：“Maz阿姨。”

“我给你带来麻烦了是吗？”Maz笑笑，“我知道波特兰是你的属地，我应该打个招呼的。”

Kylo没答她，找了张椅子坐了下来：“Rey Kanata也是格林吗？”

Maz点头的幅度很小，Kylo Ren差点没看到。

“有人跟我说，钥匙在你手上。”Kylo的语调轻柔，他双眼如炬，闪着野心的光芒。

“是第一秩序的人给你说的吧。”Maz扯了扯嘴角，“那你也应该清楚，我不会告诉你钥匙在哪里的。”

Kylo沉默了一会，心知肚明她为何会这般反应。

“他们会继续派人来的，他们不会放过你，也不会放过Rey Kanata。”他说这句话的口气是那么地漫不经心，仿佛只是在谈论天气如何。

“你还不知道吗？我有末期乳腺癌，半截身子都已经埋土里了。”Maz一脸淡定地说起自己时日无多的消息，但眼里还是闪过一丝痛楚：“Kylo，她是无辜的，她什么都不知道。”

“那把钥匙给我。”

Maz看着Kylo Ren，他出生的时候她就在产房里，她看着这个男孩从嗷嗷待哺的婴儿变成一杆小白杨似的少年。她当年有多熟悉他，她如今便对这个男人有多陌生。

“那你得自己去找。可我要警告你，Ben。”Maz看见眼前的男子有点不自在，可她还是用回这个名字，“一旦你拿到了钥匙，你也不会有好下场。第一秩序不会放过你的。”

“我们只能走着瞧了。”Kylo Ren说完大步离开了病房。Maz痛苦地闭上双眼。

* * *

Rey在去医院的路上顺手买了点花，玫瑰、康乃馨和菊花的搭配，她其实也不知道送什么好，花店主人拍着胸脯跟她说买这三样绝对没错。于是她就随他去了。

她路过护士站的时候借了个花瓶，接了点水，把花放了进去，然后捧着花瓶进了病房。Maz看着气色好了点，笑眯眯地跟她打招呼：“好漂亮的花啊。”

“你喜欢就好，”Rey也笑了，她把花放到Maz床边一个柜子上，顺势坐到了床边的椅子上。她握住Maz的手问道：“你觉得怎么样？”

“身强力壮。”Maz捏捏Rey的手，力度很小，“我给你的那个东西你有收好吗？”

“嗯。”Rey点点头，她把那东西藏到内衣抽屉的枪盒里了，一时半会的她也想不到放哪好了。

“收好了。很多人盯着这玩意。千万不要让人知道了。”Maz语重心长。

Rey点点头。

“你去过房车了吗？”

“去了。”Rey继续点头，“您的收藏……还挺厉害的。”

Maz看着自己养女一脸便秘的样子，没忍住笑出声，笑得有点激励甚至还扯到了伤口：“把你吓到了是吗，都是祖上一辈辈传下来的。关键时候，你会发现里面的东西都是能派上用场的。”

“我希望能有更多时间来陪着你，教你成为格林……”Maz有点苦涩。

Rey张了张嘴，不知道该怎么接话。

* * *

Armitage Hux一点都不想接到Kylo Ren的电话，一点都不想。

这个男人就是一尊凶神，他没留意到你或者不需要用到你的时候，日子才是最好过的时候。

很可惜的是，这尊凶神某种程度上来说就是他老板。老板最近很生气，老板这个时候还有事要找他。所以本来应该在市中心那家新开咖啡厅享受下午茶的精英律师也只能开着车来到这个荒凉的山郊野外。他到的时候，Kylo Ren的越野车已经停在那了。他连做个心理准备的时间都没有。

他视死如归地停好车，下车走到越野车驾驶座那边的车门站好，车窗降下来露出了Kylo Ren那张死人脸：“Hulda那边处理好了吗？”

“清理干净了。”Hux点点头。

“查到钥匙的下落了吗？”

死亡问题来了，Hux吞了吞口水，梗着脖子答：“……没有。”

“呵。”

Hux听到这声“呵”有点颤抖，他已经不敢抬头看Kylo Ren的表情了。

“盯紧一点，如果镇里又来了个格林，或者是格林收割者，我希望我不会又是最后一个知道的。”Ren的嗓音低沉醇厚，但每一个字都包裹着浓厚的危险与威慑。

“明白。”Hux连忙应了下来。

突然哐地一声，Hux转过头看见两三个小混混走了过来，手里还拿着铁棍，有一个块头比较大的叫嚣着：“你们不知道这附近治安不太好吗？不想受伤的话把钱拿出来。”

Hux抬了抬眉头，给Ren说了：“不好意思。我来处理一下。”

他转过身，晃了晃头，整个人变成干尸的模样，红发变成灰白，双眼亮着红光，一口利齿嘎嘎作响。在那帮混混的惨叫声中，Kylo Ren摇上车窗，静静开车走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物关系复盘：  
> Rey Kanata，波特兰警局警探，刚刚觉醒的格林  
> Kylo Ren, 波特兰警局警监，Rey的上司，种族未明  
> Poe Dameron，波特兰警局警探，Rey的搭档，正常人  
> Finn Septem，Rey的合租室友，狐妖(Fuchsbau)  
> Maz Kanata，Rey的养母，格林  
> Armitage Hux，律师，听令于Kylo Ren，男巫怪(Zauberbiest)  
> Hulda Lindon，格林收割者，巨魔怪(Hässlich)，已死亡
> 
> * * *
> 
> 关键字复盘：  
> 格林(Grimm)，维森猎人，保护人类不受维森生物侵害，针对维森生物的特性有做详细的记录。其中格林兄弟的记录流传出去经过美化和修改变成后世熟知的《格林童话》  
> 巨魔怪(Hässlich)，名字起源于德语，长得像传说中的山怪，身形巨大、肤如皮革、满口尖牙、生性嗜血。成为格林收割者的维森里绝大部分是巨魔怪。  
> 狐妖(Fuchsbau)，名字起源于德语，长得像狐狸的维森，变形时候全身会覆盖一层柔软的毛，族类毛色以红棕为多。  
> 男巫怪(Zauberbiest)和女巫怪(Hexenbiest)同属一个种族，女巫怪较男巫怪数量更多，名字都起源于德语，变形状态与干尸十分相似，男巫怪双眼会发红发亮，女巫怪不会，法力越强的巫怪变形后的样子就越吓人。  
> 变形(woge)，指维森露出原型的过程，有两个程度，浅层变形时候正常人看不到，只有维森和格林才能看到。而完全变形的时候，只要视觉正常的都能看见。


	4. Chapter 4

这是Rey第一次来看局里的心理医生，局里其实并没有这么一个固定人选，大部分都一些跟执法部门有合作关系的心理医生会来值班，多数都是为了解决涉警射击问题就是了。所以Rey坐在咨询室里，在这张挺漂亮的沙发上坐立难安。

一位金发圆脸女士坐在她对面，这位心理医生看着挺年轻，而且很和蔼可亲的感觉，脸上挂着温暖笑容：“Kanata警探，能告诉我那天发生什么事了吗？”

Rey深吸了一口气：“我和我妈走到街上，然后那个袭击者就突然跳了出来，手里还拿着把大镰刀，像个怪物一样。”实际上说是怪物也不为过，鉴于那是一位变形了的巨魔怪兼格林死神。“我拔枪，大声喊不要动，但他没有停下来。”Maz也没停下来。

“事情发生的时候，你脑子里在想什么？”女心理医生慢慢说道，话音温柔。

Rey沉默了一会，继续说道：“我有点吓到了，整个人像被冻住一样。很心急，没法精准开枪。我不想打到Maz。”

“Maz是你养母，对吗？”

“嗯。”Rey点点头。

“她怎么样了？”

“还好。”其实一点都不好，因为那把天杀的大镰刀伤到她了，她到现在都还要在重症监护室里待着，而且她还他妈的得了末期癌症。

“你当时用的枪就是你的警用枪，对吗？”女心理医生换了个话题。

Rey点点头。枪当时就挂在衣柜里，她换衣服的时候就把枪顺手带上了。

“事故后有任何不适吗？头痛、胃痛、恶心、虚弱、疲惫或者食欲改变之类的？”

“没有，累是有点累，别的没了。”Rey耸耸肩。

女心理医生点点头，写了点笔记在她自己本子上：“睡得好吗？”

Rey咬了咬嘴唇：“不太好。”她最近经常做噩梦，半夜惊醒过来，满脑子都是被袭击的画面。

“这很正常。许多第一次开枪击毙犯人的警官也会遇到同样的问题。感到脆弱是正常的。”女心理医生向Rey倾近一点，“我的想法也不能算是什么最终判断。但事发当时和你母亲在一起，你显然很关心她也很爱她，所以你的保护本能下意识起作用了。在我看来，你做了你必须做的事。”

“谢谢……”Rey真没想到她会这么说。

女心理医生点点头，微笑着继续：“这仍然只是一个非正式的职责健康评估，我建议你再多休息几天。我会在下周再安排一次咨询。”

Rey有点失望，她其实很想回来工作。工作能让她忙起来，也能让她没时间去想别的事。

尽管如此，她也只能接受命令。走出咨询室后，她漫无目的在警局里晃荡准备离开，突然撞见Poe跑了出来。

“发生什么事了？”Rey拦下Poe问道。

“一个小女孩失踪了。她两个小时前就应该去到自己爷爷家里，但一直都没到。父母刚刚报的警。”

“我跟你一起去。”Rey也跳上了车。

他们到达的时候，记者已经把房子团团包围住了。Paige看到他两，挥手让负责看守现场的兄弟放他们进来。她走下楼梯，走到他两面前：“嗨，Rey，我以为你最近几天放假啊。”

“就是过来看看能不能帮上忙。”Rey答道。

“Robin Howell，9岁，她本来是要去爷爷家的，父母以为她已经到了，结果孩子爷爷给他们打电话问是不是孙女还没出发。这里有张近照。孩子他妈说孩子出去的时候穿着一件红色帽衫。”Paige把照片递给他们看。

“红色帽衫？”Rey听着转头看向Poe， Poe耸耸肩：“可能只是个巧合。”

Paige指着附近一个公园：“她妈妈说孩子应该是绕着公园走过去她爷爷房子的，她爷爷房子就在公园对面。”

“没有小孩子会绕这么一大圈过去，绝对没有。”Poe示意Rey跟上，两人一起走向那个公园，“我们过去看看吧。”

Rey一边走一边点头，顺便叫了几个警官一起过来帮忙。他们走进林子里，开始分散开来地毯式搜查。

“有发现！”Poe把Rey叫过来，他站着的树下有一个粉色的背包。Rey看到旁边有些靴子印，顺着印子走向林子的另一边。Poe在她身后打电话汇报中。林子外面有条路，路对面有一栋小房子，刚好一个大个子男人从房子里走出来拿邮件。Rey立马看向他的脚，不对，这脚太大了，不符合她发现的那堆脚印。她摇摇头准备走回去，刚好一些小孩骑车路过，车铃弄得震天响，Rey看着那个男人变成了像狼一样的生物。

狼。狼人怪。

小红帽。穿着红色帽衫的女孩失踪了。

Rey有股冲动想过去把那男人按倒，但她一下子反应过来，她不能这么做，她是个警察，她不能因为自己刚看见一个大块头变形成狼人就去把他摁倒，她没证据说是他干的。

Poe在喊他，Rey缓缓回过身来。CSI小队的人已经过来把那个背包装起来了。包里的涂色画本上写了名字，是Robin Howell的包没错。

“有个家伙就住在那边，要不要问问他有没有见过Robin？”Rey给Poe说。

“行，我让Paige去记一下。警监过来了，他想见我们。”于是Rey跟着Poe走到了Kylo Ren面前。

“Kanata，你不应该在这里。回家去。”Ren皱着眉头，“Connix医生刚刚才打电话跟我说过。”

靠，那个心理医生动作也太快了。Rey咬了咬嘴唇试图做最后努力：“我没事，我想过来帮忙……”

“回家，这事没得商量。”Ren给出最终指令，还给了Poe一个眼神示意。

“长官，Sylvie Oster那桩案子还记得吗？我当时有个猜想说可能有两个嫌犯一起动的手，因为现场发现了有两组靴子留下的鞋印。Errol Ditmarsch的鞋印符合其中一组。因为他自己一个人住所以我们就以为另外一组鞋印说不定只是什么登山客留下的。可我刚刚在Robin的书包旁边发现了相似的鞋印。”Rey拦住Ren，Sylvie Oster就是那个被坊间小报称为“小红帽”的可怜受害者，“万一我当时猜对了呢？万一Errol Ditmarsch的同伙还在逍遥法外呢？这次失踪的女孩也穿着一件红色帽衫。”

Kylo Ren停下脚步，眉头紧锁：“那我们只能希望你猜错了。不论如何，你现在不能来上班。Dameron，你来跟进这个线索。”  


* * *

  


> 大灰狼暗喜，这小姑娘细皮嫩肉，肯定很好吃  
> 《小红帽》，格林兄弟，1812

老太太从车后座把一个麻布袋拿了下来，背到肩头，麻布袋似乎装了什么东西，一直在蠕动，还隐约能听到有哭声。她一把把袋子扛到肩头，哼着歌进了自己的房子，脚上的靴子在木地板上留下泥印。她把麻布袋放到自己的布沙发旁边，挪开了小茶几，掀开地毯。底下是一个暗门，黄铜拉环已经有点黯淡。老太太把暗门拉开，然后又把麻布袋背上，顺着门后的楼梯，缓缓走了下去。

地板下面是一个地窖，跟上面的房子一样同样也是大片大片地木质装饰。正中间还放了一张大床。老太太把麻布袋放到床上，从里面倒出一个穿着红色帽衫的小女孩。

“别害怕。”老太太看着小女孩，笑得一脸慈祥，“我们来把你这衣服挂起来怎么样？”说着她伸手去拽女孩那件红色帽衫，小女孩有点害怕，连忙地脱下来给了老太太，她抱着自己膝盖一脸慌张。

“我想回家。”她哽咽着说。

“你已经到家了。”老太太拿着帽衫，转头走向床尾那个衣柜里，她打开衣柜门，里面赫然挂着四件红色帽衫，她把小女孩那件也挂了进去，心满意足地摸了一把，然后把柜门关上了。  


* * *

  
Rey是被Poe架着离开现场，她再闷闷不乐也只能离开。Paige让一个兄弟开车送她离开，她让那个手足送她去医院看看。

她闷闷不乐地走进Maz的病房，然后发现了今天早上看到的大块头男人就坐在Maz床边，两个人正有说有笑的。Rey呆在原地，瞠目结舌。

格林，维森猎人。

狼人怪，维森里的大坏狼。

坐在一起，有说有笑。

信息量太大，她有点消化不过来。

“Rey，”Maz招呼她过去，“这是一个老朋友，Chewbacca。”

“你好。”Rey走过去，伸出手。Chewbacca点点头，回握了一下。

“我今天早上有看过你，”Rey没忍住，“在勘察现场的时候。你知道在你附近有一个小女孩失踪了吗？或者说，你有看到过她吗，她走失的时候穿着一件红色帽衫。”

“红色。”Chewbacca听到这个单词，咕哝了一下。

Maz皱着眉看向Rey：“Chewbacca不可能做这事。他是改革派狼人，早二十年前为表决心就一路吃素到现在了。”

“一个问题，狼人吃人吗？”Rey皱着眉头看向Maz。

“现在吗？很少听说有了，”Maz担忧地看着她，“怎么突然问起来了？”

“我怀疑我之前调查的食人案里的嫌犯还有同伙，就是这个同伙把这次的小女孩拐走了。”Rey转过头看着Chewbacca，“我知道这很冒昧，可是你能帮我一把，找到那个小女孩吗？”

Chewbacca载着Rey回到现场，他们俩悄悄越过警戒线，走到今天早上发现Robin Howell背包的地方。Chewbacca蹲下，抓起一把泥土闻了闻。

“你是在闻吗？”Rey有点惊讶。

“小女孩，还有狼人。”Chewbacca点点头，给了十分简洁的答复。然后开始大步走起来，Rey连忙跟上。

Chewbacca是个罕见的高个子，具体有多高Rey也不知道，但看样子是比警监还要再高一点。霎时间，Rey觉得自己手脚都不够长，小跑都差点都跟不上。

终于停了下来，Chewbacca往前面指了指。Rey看到一个小木屋。

“我不能过去。她的领地。”高大男子给她说了，示意自己要离开。Rey点点头，她也不可能真的让平民为她冲锋陷阵。她看着Chewbacca离开后，掏出手机打电话给Poe。

Poe来得很快，他一过来就逮住Rey问：“你确定你看到了靴子印？”

“就在房子前面那块，长得很像，警监不让我跟进，我只能把你叫过来了。”Rey给Poe编了个借口。

Poe挠挠头：“警监也是为你好。那现在咋办？无凭无证的，我们又不可能直接搜查。”

“那就敲门问一下，希望屋主能配合一下调查顺便让我用一下厕所？”Rey耸耸肩。

Poe想了想，瘪了瘪嘴，晃了晃脑袋：“行吧。”

门被敲开的时候，Rey跟Poe看着开门的老太太都有点吃惊。老太太很热情让他们进去了，Rey借故去了厕所，什么都没发现。她走出来，路过厨房，趁着Poe还在跟老太太扯，她灵机一动，打开了冰箱。

冰箱里看着都很正常，里面的保鲜盒放得整整齐齐，似乎腌渍着一些肉片……有个盒子跟他们从Errol Ditmarsch冰箱里找出来的长一模一样，包括里面肉的形状和配料的选择。Rey把冰箱门关上，转身拔枪对准了老太太：“Poe，就是她。”

Poe下意识也拔出配枪，老太太一下子就变形了，Rey看着和蔼和亲的老太太一下子变成狼外婆。那个老太太一把撞开Poe，然后朝Rey扑了过来。Rey果断开枪射击，老太太倒在了地上。

“你怎么知道的？”Poe抬头看向Rey。

“Ditmarsch那盒腌人肉腿排还记得吗，她这里有盒一模一样的。”Rey缓缓地放下枪，Poe刚刚应该没看到什么，要不然他现在也没这么淡定。

“我操，”Poe狠狠骂了一声，“那孩子肯定在这房子里。”

两个人把枪收好，开始找了起来，但什么都没有找到。回到客厅，Rey发现那个老太太的血似乎渗透进了某个地方。她绕过后头，看到血迹停在茶几压着的那块地毯那里。她试探性地把一起推开，底下漏出了一个暗门。

“在这儿！”Rey连忙把门打开，走进地窖里。Robin Howell就在里面，坐在床上，一张小脸都哭花了。

“没事了，你安全了，我是警察。”Rey走过去，小心翼翼地抱住小女孩。小女孩一开始还有点怕，到后面窝在Rey的怀里嚎啕大哭起来。

其他人很快也赶来了现场，Rey把孩子抱了出去，孩子的父母也来了，她小心翼翼地把孩子交回给他们。

“你还好吗？”Paige在后头关切地看着她。

“事实上，我还挺好的。”Rey看着眼前一家团聚的样子，笑了起来，“我先走一步可以吗？想去看看我妈。”

“没问题，有必要我们再让你来录口供。”Paige也笑了，招呼一个兄弟把她送去医院。

Rey走进医院，满心期待，她知道该怎么做了，做一个格林也不会影响她成为警探，甚至能让她做得更好……

她刚走到Maz的病房，却发现里面兵荒马乱。她想进去却被一个护士拦住：“不好意思，里面正在抢救。”然后她被推了出去。Rey站在走廊里，手足无措。

也不知道站了多久，一个医生走了过来：“节哀顺变。”

Rey只觉得天旋地转。


	5. Chapter 5

Maz的葬礼是在一个晴天举办的。

葬礼上用的花，也是玫瑰、康乃馨和菊花的搭配。Rey突然想起自己之前探病时候买的那束花，应该已经枯萎发黄，被清洁工给扔掉了吧。

波特兰的干热夏天明明就在转角，路上的行人都开始换上薄衣短裤，可Rey穿着一件黑色长袖连衣裙，站在Maz的墓碑前，却觉得很冷。

8岁那年，她父母把她托付给Maz之后就踏上旅途了，他们说要去过二人世界，还说会给她寄明信片。她没有收到明信片，收到的是他们的死讯。警察上门，说节哀顺变，说她父母死于车祸。

Maz跟社会福利机构苦苦周旋，最后合法领养了她。领养文书通过的那一天，她和Maz抱头痛哭了一场。

她又变成孤儿了。

Rey也不知道自己是怎么回到公寓里，她走进自己房间，坐在床边，放空了许久。然后她慢慢蜷缩成一团，把在葬礼哭不出来的眼泪和哀嚎，都埋进了枕头里。  


* * *

  
Kylo Ren坐在自己办公室里，他桌上摆了一份报告，是Rey Kanata的详细背景调查。这份背景调查自然不是局里安排的入职调查，是他另外要人去查的。他在Kanata还没调进来之前，就已经知道她是Maz Kanata的养女了，毕竟这个姓氏也并非那么常见。不过因为是养母女关系，他之前倒真的没想过Rey Kanata会成为格林，格林的能力只在自己的血亲里流传。而且从他个人了解看来，女性格林的觉醒时间要早很多。就跟人类的青春期一样，女生一般比男生早熟。Maz就说过自己第一次看到维森变形的时候才12岁。而Rey Kanata已经27岁了。

作为一名警探，她是年轻有为。作为一名格林，她又算得上大器晚成了。

但是Rey Kanata亲生父母的身份，他还没查到。她父母的案件被封存起来，他如果不想惊动任何人，又不能动用自己警监身份的话，查起来还颇为费劲。

Ren下意识觉得，肯定与皇室有关。

要不然一个车祸意外，怎么会列为机密案件封存起来，而他费了九牛二虎之力都没查出来Rey Kanata的原来姓氏。

Ren抬起头看向自己办公室的窗外，Kanata的位置空着。

钥匙在不在她手里？

她会成为什么样的格林？

……她会不会归顺于他？

Kylo Ren陷入沉思，眼里泛起微不可见的红光。  


* * *

  


> 她们出了家门，飞来此处，飞向那处，以蜂巢为食，万物穿行于她们指间。
> 
> 若她们是从吸食黄色蜂蜜得取的灵感，那她们自当说出真言。
> 
> 可若她们被剥夺了神的甜食，那她们只有假话可说，齐聚齐飞。
> 
> ——致赫尔墨斯（荷马诗颂第四首）

  
  
  
男人反复地往肺里装水，再把水分挤压掉，又用淀粉反复地揉搓。等他确认清理完了之后，他用料理机把肺打成了肉糊。

平底锅里的油热了，他放了点切好的洋葱进去，然后把加好调料的肉糊倒了进去，炒至半熟。烤箱已经预热好了，模具里的饼皮也铺好了，他小心翼翼地把炒好的肉糊铺进去，然后在顶上盖好饼皮。

肉派被送进烤箱，男人站在那盯着，嘴里紧张地念念有词。

烤好的肉派表皮金黄，香气扑鼻，男人赶紧送到餐桌上。餐桌的主位坐了一个中年女人，鬓角已经有些白发，她切下一块肉派送进嘴里。

突然，她瞳孔大开，双颊泛红，磨牙切齿，浑身颤抖。

“我看见了……”她闭上眼，再睁开眼的时候，双眼通红，“有事要发生，有坏事要来了，那个格林，我们要去警醒那个格林，我们必须完成自己的使命。”  


* * *

  
Rey在自己的座位上坐下，Poe一脸担心地看着她：“你怎么就回来上班？警监不是给你放假了吗？还有，那个心理医生不是说你要再做一次评估吗？”

“评估已经好了，说我抗压能力良好，或许有情绪不稳定的现象，但可以安排复工，建议从简单工作开始恢复。”Rey看向Poe，“警监那里我已经报备了，再说了，工作反而让我比较安心。”

Poe欲言又止，最后伸手拍了拍她肩膀。

“看来某人是想念清早凶案召唤了，”Paige走了过来，把一沓案宗丢到他们桌上，“来自悬案组的问候，警监说归你们两管了。”

“悬案组的案子一般来说他们都是自己解决的啊，咋突然分给我们凶案组了。”Poe皱着眉头，抬头看着Paige。

“因为今天早上我们发现了一具无名男尸，跟十年前一桩悬案的死者一样死法。”Paige把最顶上的文件夹打开，里面是一份验尸报告，“一刀割喉，死后被摘取肺部。”

Poe跟Rey面面相觑。

“验尸报告说，除了肺部以外，其他脏器都安然无恙。”Rey蹙眉翻起报告，“从开胸创口能看出，肺部应是在死者死后不久就被摘除，嫌犯取肺手法干净利落，许有外科经验。”

“器官盗猎吗？”Poe觉得有点头大，“那为什么其他器官不收呢，眼角膜、心脏、肾脏那些不都是抢手货吗？”

“这就留给二位研究了，”Paige耸耸肩，转身离开。

Rey把验尸报告粗略翻完，抬头看向Poe：“干脆去发现尸体的现场看看吧，说不定能有点发现。”

Poe点点头，两个人大步走出警局。  


* * *

  
发现尸体的地方在郊区，地方还挺山清水秀的。发现尸体的是一个带着自家的狗出去跑步锻炼的女人，本来一人一犬在林边路上跑得好好，结果突然间她的狗直接跑开了。很显然她的德牧很有做寻尸犬的潜力，因为当她找到自家狗的时候，那只德牧已经把浅坟挖开大半了。

Rey跟Poe到现场的时候，CSI的人已经差不多完成取证了，他们在附近都排查过了，没有明显的血迹。

“所以这里就是个抛尸地，杀害现场在别的地方。”Poe沿着那个浅坟走了两圈推论着，“这个坑其实都算是深的了，不是那只狗发现的话，说不定得等到猴年马月才会被人察觉。”

“地方偏，没有监控，坑也挖得够深。”Rey蹲了下来，“弃尸者很清楚自己在干吗。”

“心思缜密，下手果断。但是为什么隔了十年才又动手？”Poe想想都觉得头疼。Rey看着那个墓坑，突然有些恍惚。Maz的墓坑比这个要深很多……

甩甩头，她慢慢站起身来：“要不去附近看看，这片郊区虽然人少，但附近居民说不定还是看到了什么。”

Poe跟Rey走出林子，沿着路走向附近的居民区，这一片大多是些老房子，以前依山傍水自己建的，不是那种房产商统一划分弄好的郊区小区。

“你有没有听到蜜蜂嗡嗡叫的声音？”Rey四处张望起来，Poe被她搞得一脸紧张。她往前走了几步，发现自己听对了。前面立了几个蜂箱，蜜蜂的声音就是从那里传来的。

Poe一脸嫌弃：“怎么会有人在这里养这么危险的生物？”

“你平时遇见的杀人犯和抢劫犯难道不比这些蜜蜂更凶残吗？”Rey回过头看着自己搭档。

Poe拍了拍自己腰间：“犯人再凶，老子有枪。那些小王八蛋可是枪解决不了。”

Rey有点想笑，她伸出手想招呼Poe赶紧走过来，突然有一只蜜蜂停在了她手上。

“别动！”Poe紧张得不行，“那玩意叮人可疼了。”

Rey刚想说点什么，一个全套养蜂服的中年男子走了过来，慢慢地把那只蜜蜂捧走：“她喜欢你。”

养蜂人小心翼翼地把那只蜜蜂放回其中一个蜂箱里，然后才转过身来看着Rey跟Poe：“那是一只蜂后，平时轻易不会离巢的。二位是？”

“波特兰警局，这位是我搭档Dameron警探。我是Kanata。”Rey把警徽亮出来给对方看了看。“你是？”

“Elliot Spinella。”

“Spinella先生……”Rey刚开口，养蜂人纠正了她：“其实我是个教授。”

“Spinella教授，我们是过来寻访社区，看看有没有居民可以为我们手头一起案子提供线索的。”Rey从善如流地改了称呼，脸上的微笑都没变过。

Poe走上前，递出一张照片，照片上是无名男尸的头部特写：“请问你有见过这名男子吗？”

养蜂人摘下防护帽，眯着眼仔细看了看照片，摇了摇头：“没见过这人。”

“最近有什么不寻常的事情发生过吗？”Rey循例问道。

“也没有啊，一切都挺正常的。”养蜂人摇摇头。

Poe把照片收好，说了句：“多谢配合。”，然后示意Rey跟他走。Rey没走两步，总觉得有人在盯着她。她回过头，那个养蜂人正在料理着蜂箱，根本就没在看她。Rey以为只是自己想多了，回过头，跟上Poe的脚步。

蜂箱后的房子里，一个女人把窗帘放了下来，低声喃喃：“是她，是那个格林。”  


* * *

  
Armitage Hux一点都不想接到Kylo Ren的电话，同样地，他也一点都不想给Kylo Ren打电话。

但他很清楚这个电话必须要打，要不然这个消息不及时传上去的话，他这位老板估计会亲自过来把他掐死。

“喂？”Hux打通了电话，斟酌着开了口，“有线人爆料，蜂怪们得到了新的预言，据说与新的格林有关。”

电话那头的人沉默了一会，很快就开口：“把预言的内容给我打听到，对蜂后盯紧一点。”

“明白。”Hux下意识点头，哪怕电话那头的人根本看不到。

Kylo Ren把电话挂掉，抬头看向自己办公室的窗外。Rey Kanata已经复工忙活了起来。突然间他想到自己早上分给她和Dameron的那个案子，有点萌生悔意。

蜂怪服食人肺可增加蜂蜜产量，并获知预言。

Ren暗骂一声，手里握着的钢笔被他硬生生折断，溅了满桌墨水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~今天也希望大家多点留言反馈的作者本人的一些叨叨碎碎念~
> 
> 1、波特兰是地中海气候，冬春湿冷多雨，夏秋炎热干燥
> 
> 2、文中引用的《致赫尔墨斯（荷马诗颂第四首）》是我根据伊芙琳-怀特的英译版本翻译成中文的，所以可能不太准，但我实在没有找到中文翻译。如果大家看到有的话，可以给我说一下。
> 
> 3、德牧经过训练是真的可以做寻尸犬的
> 
> 4、在美国要成为警探的话，条件还蛮多的，文中设定Rey是27岁就当上警探，确实是十分年轻了。因为要成为警探，最好是大学本科毕业，然后报名成为警员，完成400学时的警校课程，然后实习两年，转正为巡警至少两年，然后再申请内部考试。非警员也可报名警探，不过条件会更苛刻就是了。开罗人那边也有点开挂，40岁不到就成为警监也是很牛逼的了。【主角光环闪闪发亮】
> 
> 以及查资料的时候发现波特兰警局最近在招聘，还在社媒发帖：“最近失业了吗？不妨考虑成为警察？我们招人哦！！！”【恨不得在脸上写满缺人两个字的感觉 
> 
> 5、查格林百科发现蜂怪吃人肺于是就用上了，然后写清理肺那块我脑子里循环播放汉尼拔……然后查肉派怎么做的时候，意外发现在美国买卖动物肺是违法，理由是肺太难处理了，屠宰场没办法提供安全干净的肺，所以在美国想吃肺只能自己动手……嗯，逻辑突然莫名其妙自圆其说了呢【然后闺蜜吐槽，不对，吃别人的肺不也犯法吗】【华生，你发现了盲点】


	6. Chapter 6

这一周以来，他们到底通宵了多少个晚上，怼了多少杯咖啡，Rey反正是已经数不清了，而Poe直接放弃了洗澡，他最后的温柔是把他自己用止汗除臭喷雾给腌渍了起来。

他们两个到了最后都已经毫无斗志了，忍不住垂头丧气地认定这次的案子十有八九又要重回悬案组怀抱了。

先说无名氏的身份，他的指纹没有记录在任何数据库里，也没有符合他描述的失踪人口报案，他身上没有纹身、没有钱包、没有心脏起搏器、没有人工关节……反正就是能查他身份的东西都统统没有。这个无名氏堪称是当今这么一个数据爆炸时代的究极无名氏。

再说物证那边，CSI也没帮上什么忙。现在没有找到鞋印，更没有找到凶器。尸体被发现前，波特兰还下了好几天的雨，啥痕迹都能被雨水冲没了。估计也是这样，土被冲松了，那只狗才刨坟成功。

然后是凶手。是，是，是，他们知道凶手很有可能有外科经验。可是波特兰有数以百计的外科医生，他们还没算其他科医生和医学生的数量呢。而且凶手的唯一目的就是取肺，所以也没怎么缝合或者处理伤口，没有留下什么所谓“医生的签名”，所以他们某种程度上来说就是 **什么都没找到** 。

最后因为他们两人实在恶心到太多同事了，Ren警监直接驱逐了他们，警告他们不要试图在没有好好洗澡的情况下再踏入分局一步。

Rey步履蹒跚地回到自己公寓，Finn不在家估计是去打理他自己的草药店去了。她麻利地洗了个痛快澡，然后一头栽进自己的床里，睡了过去。等Paige的电话把她吵醒的时候，她已经踏踏实实地睡了好几个小时。

“洗好澡澡睡好觉觉了吗？真乖~好了，你赶紧过来北魏德勒和罗斯街车站，我在这等你。”

Rey从床上跳起来，打开衣柜抓了几件干净衣服准备换上，她把手机夹在脖子那儿：“这就来。发生什么事了？”

Paige转过头，又看了一眼躺在电车上的尸体，对着电话那头的Rey说：“这么说吧，一场快闪引发的血案。”

Rey赶到车站的时候，现场已经被戒严了，Poe也到了，Paige领着他们两个人进了去，开始给他们说起细节：“受害者名叫Jul jerrod，人住在明珠区，今天早上上了这台电车，估计是准备通勤上班。电车过桥的时候，一些乘客突然挑起了YMCA之舞。等他们狂魔乱舞完了下了车，司机大哥就发现她的尸体倒在地板上了。”

Paige把受害者的驾驶证递了过来，证件照上是一位漂亮的黑发女生，看着就30出头。

“别说我没警告过你们，但那是她生前的样子了。”

Rey蹲到尸体旁边，慢慢解开那层遮住尸体的布，然后明白过来为什么Paige用了个“但”。

眼前的尸体令人毛骨悚然，死者全身肿胀，每一寸皮肤都被红疹覆盖，那双原本漂亮动人会说话的眼睛现在成了对死鱼眼，从肿胀的眼窝里冒出来。如果他们没看到那张证件照的话，没人敢信眼前这具尸体就是证件持有者本人。

“有个菜鸟说这看起来像是极端的过敏反应？会不会是场意外？”Paige分享道。

“那我们也得看过她的医疗记录才知道。可是什么东西能引起这么严重的过敏现象？”Poe比划了一下尸体，“我见过有人因为吃了花生还是什么别的东西搞到过敏，满脸充血而且还肿起来那种。”

“黄蜂蜇人好像也能引发过敏？我听说有只狗在附近公园被黄蜂蛰了，现在被蛰的那只脚还是其他脚的两倍大。”Paige也猜了起来。

“10美元赌是吃错早餐了。”Poe坚持食物过敏论。

“10美元赌是致命昆虫。”Paige也不打算放弃。

“10美元赌有人行凶，”Rey插了一句，她把手套戴上了，“你们现在就可以给钱了。”

两个人低下头，Rey把受害者的耳朵翻了过来，背后漏出一个巨大的伤口。

“卧槽。”Poe深受打击，“这伤口是怎么弄的？针扎的吗？”

“更像是拿钉子扎的。”Paige扬起眉毛。

“得把尸体送到法医那里查一下才知道，伤口这里估计得造个模看看凶器是什么样子的。”Rey分析道。

Paige挂起了自己的反派微笑：“你们两走运了。我知道有个妞最擅长干这个了。而且Poe也认识她哦~”她给Poe投了个幸灾乐祸的眼神：“跟你打个赌，她现在肯定穿得可性感了。”

  


* * *

  


Zorii Bliss现在穿着的是不怎么性感的手术袍和白大褂，她刚把那一堆更不性感的解刨时候要穿的防护装置脱掉了：“死因是过敏性休克，过敏原是蜂毒。”

“蜜蜂的毒液吗？”Rey看了看报告，有点惊讶。

“格兰芬多加十分！”Zorii给Rey投去一个眼神以赞许，“节肢动物门，昆虫纲。我已经发了一份样本给一位本地养蜂专家，希望他能帮忙识别一下蜂毒的来源。”

“那伤口是由什么造成的？看起来跟蜜蜂蜇伤不太像啊。”Rey皱起眉头。

Zorii笑了笑：“看来有人想要答加分题哦？很好，你没说错，这个确实不是蜜蜂蜇伤。”她戴了一副新手套，走到刚刚解剖完的尸体旁边，把耳朵后的伤口翻了出来：“这个绝对是穿刺上，我试着翻模了，凶器形状跟注射器很像，但我没见过哪个注射器会用那么粗的针头。”

“以及我检测出来她体内至少有50毫克蜂毒，”Zorii抬起头，发现不管是这位刚刚表现优秀的格兰芬多还是她那糟心的前男友，都不知道这个数值代表了什么，她叹口气，开始解释：“通常来说，一次蜂蛰能释放0.1毫克蜂毒。”

“那这至少得被500只蜜蜂给蛰了。”Rey有点吓到。

“或者说那蜜蜂有勒布朗·詹姆斯那么大只。”Poe摇摇头。

“更像是热火三巨头加一块那么大只。”Zorii补充。

Rey合上报告，开始推断：“所以受害者今天早上上了电车，突然间她身边的人开始随意地挑起了Y.M.C.A之舞。”

“而凶手抓住了机会，给受害者注射了大剂量的蜂毒，Y.M.C.A变成了年轻女子过敏身亡之歌。”Poe接上。

“听着挺奇怪，不过确实有可能，这绝对是一桩凶杀案。我们该去找那个养蜂专家核实一下。谢了Zorii， 到时候请你喝酒。”Rey挥挥手跟美女法医说再见。

“很高兴能帮上忙，而且你知道你说请我喝酒是真心的，不会像那个王八蛋男人一样放我鸽子……”Zorii对着Rey一脸微笑，但她余光扫都没扫Poe一眼。

Rey看了看Zorii又看了看Poe，决定还是不要掺和进这二人的恩怨情仇，迅速地拉上Poe从法医办公室溜了。

  


* * *

  


“Elliot Spinella? ”Poe看着这个名字皱起眉头，“为什么这位养蜂人的名字听起来这么耳熟？”

“还记得那个‘教授’吗？ 在郊区养蜜蜂那个，就那个我们在无名氏抛尸地点附近遇到那个? ” Rey查了查地址，“是的，就是他。”

他们看了看彼此，一致同意再去一次那个小蜜蜂农场，Ren警监逮住他们，他看起来压力山大: “Dameron，Kanata，你们确定这不是一个意外，对吗? ”

“是的，长官。受害者体内的毒素之多至少得经历500次蜂蛰，而且她耳后的刺伤明显是人为造成的。”Rey汇报道。

Ren掐着自己山根: “我要你们两个从现在开始专注于这起电车谋杀案，其他的都可以放在一边。我们不希望让市民从此害怕使用公共交通工具。此外，受害者是一名律师，生前是在Pryde、Sloane和Hux联合律师事务所工作。他们的头儿Enric Pryde刚刚才和我通完电话，对此事件表示十分气愤。另外，她的丈夫也是那家律师事务所的雇员，所以你们两去他们的办公室走一圈，看看有没有线索。”

“收到。”Rey和Poe异口同声地回答。

他们走出分局，Poe负责开车，Rey坐上副驾。她问: “那么我们现在应该去哪里呢？蜜蜂教授那还是去花腔胡调的大律所。”

“我想我们应该先去律所那看看，既然受害者已经结婚了，这是说不定就是她丈夫干的。 即使不是他，同事变成杀人犯也并不罕见。哪怕我们排除了她所有的同事。好吧，她是律师，你肯定不敢信每年有多少律师死在了不满意的当事人或被他们起诉的人手里。” Poe一边发动引擎一边咕哝着。

Rey系好安全带，点点头略带嘲讽地笑道:“我真幸运，没有选择去法学院。”

当他们见到给Ren警监打电话的那位管理合伙人时，他们终于明白为什么自己老大那么头大。Enric Pryde这人是个狡猾的混蛋，满嘴套路，但拒绝透露任何有用的信息。而受害者的同事们就只会说她人美心善，十分专注于她的工作，而且温柔体贴，想不出有谁会伤害她。一箩筐的赞美，但都无助于案件的解决。

然后，他们要面对的是眼前这位悲痛欲绝的丈夫。显然，他现在正处于把一切都归咎于自己的状态中，因为他最近一直工作到很晚，所以他没办法开车送他心爱的妻子上下班，所以今天早上她才死在了电车上。他哭得歇斯底里，Rey甚至觉得他能把自己活活哭死。

当这位仁兄终于冷静下来时，Poe问他: “你妻子对什么过敏吗? ”

“据我所知，没有。”Jax Jerjerrod抽泣着说，“她... ... ”他又哽咽起来，“她那么健康... ... 你为什么问这个? ”

Rey仔细斟酌了一下，但实在想不到更温和说法: “你的妻子是死于蜂毒引起的过敏性休克。”

“蜂毒... ... ”Jax Jerjerrod低下头，这个原本还在哀嚎大哭的男人突然变得如腐尸一般，Rey大惊失色，她赶紧把眼睛转开，不想让眼前的人发现她是格林，“不，我不知道，她不喜欢蜜蜂，但我从来没听说过她对蜂毒过敏。”

“谢谢你的合作，这是我的名片，我们会保持联系的”Poe一边递上名片，一边示意Rey和他一起离开。Rey点点头，默默地跟上。

Jax Jerjerrod肯定在隐瞒什么，她心里忍不住想，以及疑惑，他到底是什么维森。

之后，他们出发去找养蜂人，这一次，蜜蜂教授欢迎他们进了屋，还给他们端了冰镇蜜茶。

“这蜂蜜是我自己采的，清甜而且没有杂质。” Elliot Spinella笑得一脸慈祥，示意他们尝尝蜜茶。

“谢谢你，教授。” Rey微笑着，喝了一小口，这茶真的很不错，她能尝出来用的是新鲜绿茶茶叶，茶里还有一点点薄荷和柠檬汁的味道，用的蜂蜜就像主人说的那样清甜。

Rey有点被自己吓到了，她是个吃货没错，但她不是什么老饕。她脑子这么多的美食评论到底是从哪里蹦出来的？与此同时坐在她旁边的Poe吨吨吨地灌了一杯下肚，还腆着脸要求续杯。

“那么，嗯，蜂毒素的检测结果出来了吗? ”Rey问道，把杯子放下。

“哦，是的，我已经查完了，你寄来的蜂毒素不是合成的，这点我很确定的。”Spinella教授把眼镜往上推了推。

Poe差点呛到: “就是说有人用真蜜蜂提取出了50毫克的蜂毒? 怎么做到的? ”

“不太确定，我个人专攻方向是蜂蜜生产，而不是蜂毒素的提取。从样品的检测看来，纯度很高。这个提纯程度估计是利用一些实验室级别的机器提炼出来的。”Spinella教授站起来，“我把完整的报告给你们拿过来，我给放在书房里了。”

“我能再喝一杯吗? ” Poe举起他手里的杯自，Rey给了他一记肘击。Spinella教授笑着说: “没关系，警探们，请自便，我的冰箱里还有一大罐。” 他甚至为Poe指出了厨房的方向。

Poe得意地笑了笑，在Rey因为他的厚脸皮而再次给他来一记肘击之前，他跳起来向厨房走去。

客厅里只剩下Rey一个人，一个女人默默地走出来，温柔地对Rey笑了笑: “你好。”

Rey站起身来，伸手与她握手，她以为这位是Spinella教授的妻子: “嗨，上门叨扰，抱歉了。”

“没事。” 这个女人已经40多岁了，鬓角上有些白发，但仍然端庄而迷人，“你就是那个格林。”

Rey被她这话吓了一跳，她的第一反应是伸手去拔枪，但是那个女人阻止了她: “没有必要，我是为了和平而来，我来这里是为了传递一个信息。”

“什么信息? ”Rey的手仍然放在枪上，她凝视着那个女人的眼睛。

“镇上将会有一个新的格林到来，她将是我们的保护者和保存者，她将带领我们走向光明。 但是要小心那个私生子，那个算不上是王子的王子，因为他就是一条毒蛇，裹挟黑暗的过去而来。 小心，他盯上了你。”那个女人的声音很低，几乎是在窃窃私语。

Rey想问谁是她提到的那个“他”，但那个女人只是转身离开，Rey跳过桌子，试图抓住那个女人，可她居然失败了。

她就这么消失了，就像从来没有出现过一样。

“这就这那份报告，警探们。”Spinella教授手里拿着一些纸走了出来，“我十分无法确认这份样本蜂毒素的来源，但这份报告能帮上一点忙吧。”

“谢谢。”Rey装作什么事都没发生，接过那些纸。“Poe，我们该走了! ”

回去的路上，Rey一言不发，粗神经如Poe都能察觉到她有些不对劲。

“发生什么事了? ”Poe从眼角瞥了Rey一眼。

“没什么。”Rey假笑了笑，“你能开车送我回家吗，我需要拿点东西。”

“没问题。干脆今天就到这吧，你看起来累得不行了，伙计。”Poe把方向盘一打，“好好地回家睡一觉吧。”

  


* * *

  


Poe把Rey送到她的公寓楼下，她向Poe挥手告别，然后走进大堂。等她确认Poe已经走了，她就赶紧朝着房车公园去了。她急需解答，而她知道有一个地方能给她一些答案。

Rey把钥匙插进老拖车的车门锁上，深深地吸了一口气，然后才下定决心转动钥匙打开门。 打开门之后，灰尘迎面扑来，正常，自Maz的葬礼过后，她就没来过拖车这了。

她坐在车厢中间大桌子对面的床上，拿起那些皮面本子开始翻起来。她知道里面有配图，所以她翻找着今天早上看到的那个变形后像腐尸一样的维森。

找到了！女巫妖。这一页的图画着的是个女人， 模样如同腐尸一般，死者的丈夫Jax Jerjerrod显形后的样子跟这个图也没啥区别了。

Rey开始读起来: “女巫妖。当她们转化时，她们是类似女巫的生物，长得有点像恶魔或妖精。 令人震惊的是，她们的人型一般来说都是绝顶美人的形象。她们非常聪明、狡猾、背信弃义，还善于操纵人心。然而，他们也是最忠诚的猎犬，听令于皇室，勤勤恳恳地为他们奔波。”

“皇室? ” Rey看到这个词停了下来，她确实记得那个女人提到过一位王子。准确点来说，算不上是王子的王子。听起来就很奇怪。

她继续阅读，翻动书页，后面的页面有一副图片，展示的是一个被割下来的的舌头，在舌头底下有一个新月样的标记，旁注写道: “在女巫妖的舌头下面可以找到一个巫怪标记，无论她们是处于人型还是维森形态，这是她们血统的最根本的证据。”

然后在下一页，Rey注意到了这么一段话: “蜂妖似乎是女巫妖唯一的天敌。蜂妖使用一种强效的蜂毒素攻击女巫妖，这种毒素能瞬间杀死女巫妖。”

蜂毒，靠，她这是中大奖了。

她开始搜索蜂怪这个单词，过程十分坎坷，因为她的祖先没有意识到有一个目录索引的重要性！Rey整整翻完了五本书才找到她在找的那一页。

“蜂怪，一种像蜜蜂一样的维森生物，跟蜂群一样以‘蜂群心态’群居。”Rey查看了一下蜂怪的描述，在这一页上的图片上画着一个有着一双巨大复眼的生物，它有一个外部铰接的大颚，额头上还长了一对触角。看起来就像一只特大号的奇形怪状的蜜蜂。“他们会在自家房屋的阁楼上建造真人大小的蜂巢，并收取蜜蜂的毒液。”

有人在这里把“蜜蜂的毒液”几个字圈了起来，还在旁边用不同的笔迹写下: “意思是蜂毒”。

“在需要的时候蜂怪可以使用天然蜜蜂来为他们自己提供掩护，同时他们的防御用武器是一种儒勒 · 凡尔纳式的注射器叫‘蜂刺’，用来注射送蜂毒素。女巫妖是他们的天敌。” 在这一段的旁边，有一张图片显示了一个像蜜蜂尾巴一样的注射器，看起来就像是那种能在中世纪的酷刑地牢里找到的刑具。这张照片并没显示出“蜂刺”的尺寸有多大，但Rey猜这就是杀死Jul Jerjerrod的凶器。

也就是说她明天要检查死者的舌头有没有巫妖标记......

噁。

Rey继续读下去，神奇的是在所有维森生物中，蜂怪与格林的关系不错。蜂怪们声称自己是澄清者和外交官。他们主动会去警告格林，把会发生在维森世界的威胁告知格林。

“蜂怪皇后，即蜂怪的“蜂后”，强壮有力，能与女巫妖搏斗。她能从她所看见的幻象中收取语言。不幸的是，随着年龄的增长，蜂后的预言能力会下降。为了能重获预言，这些温和的生物会犯下可怕的罪行。通常来说，一个愿意自我牺牲的蜂怪，一般是一只“工蜂”，他会在人型状态被杀并被同类取出自己的肺部。人肺将会被提炼成糊状，然后添加到糕点中。 当蜂怪皇后服食了人肺后，她将看到充斥着各种色彩和形状的幻象，并获得预言。若蜂后所在蜂巢处于活跃状态，这一举措甚至可能有助于提高蜂蜜产量。”

操。

Rey盯着她刚刚读过的那一段，她知道这一切看起来有点牵强附会，而且所有的联系都是逻辑相连。

被人取肺的无名氏。死于蜂毒素引起的过敏性休克的精英律师。

两个不同的案子，但可能是同一帮人干的。

而且不知何故，她被卷入了这一切。因为她现在是一个格林。

  


* * *

  


Kylo Ren刚刚挂断了电话，他的左膀右臂刚刚向他汇报了预言的全貌。

他冻在原地好一会，然后把手机硬生生捏烂了，开始大发雷霆、怒不可遏。

私生子，他对这个词很熟悉。

但是算不上是王子的王子，算不上是王子……

那他就让他们亲眼看看，看看他继承的血脉是有多么黑暗……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日无奖问答~  
> 罗大开到底是什么品种~


	7. Chapter 7

“Pryde、Sloane和Hux联合律师事务所的爱心包裹送到了，二位请查收一下。”Paige带了五个人才把所有资料给搬上来，成箱成箱的案件资料直接能把Rey和Poe给淹没了。Rey和Poe这对难兄难妹苦哈哈地看了彼此一眼，一人拿了一箱开始钻研起来。

Enric Pryde有一点确实没有说错，Jul Jerrod是他们的明星雇员，法学院一毕业就入职PSH联合律所，从实习一路做到资深律师，现在年仅34岁就已经有潜力成为律所的权益合伙人，参与的案子数量也十分庞大。她专攻合同法，打的官司有不少都是些企业合并、承包出错的案子，涉及的利益金额也不小，要真说有人因为打官司打输了对她起杀心了，那只能说嫌疑人都能排满一条街了。

“卧槽，原来Beckett家蜂蜜糖被收购那个案子也是他们律所接的啊，妈的Beckett家的糖是真的好吃，不过被收购了之后就退出市场了，心塞。”Poe捂着心口，一脸想要捶胸顿足的表情。

“我看看。”Rey听到蜂蜜二字，不禁一个激灵，她把Poe手里的文件拿了过来，这是一场混乱的集体诉讼，Jul Jerrod所在的PSH联合律所接下了大集团PrimCandy的委托，恶意收购Beckett家糖厂，官司打了很久，前不久才尘埃落定，Beckett家糖厂败诉，PrimCandy大获全胜。

Beckett家糖厂的所有者和CEO是一个叫Deborah Becket的女人。Rey放下卷宗，打开电脑查了一下，跳出来的照片让她愣了一下。

这就是那个在养蜂教授房子里遇到的女人。

联想到她在老拖车里查到的资料，那这位Deborah Becket应该就是“蜂后”本人，难怪开了糖厂，还主打蜂蜜糖……

Rey还在琢磨怎么在不引起Poe的疑心的情况下，把这位“蜜糖天后”请过来聊聊。毕竟受害者经手案件那么多，要怎么说这个案子最有嫌疑呢……还是干脆广撒网把几个案子的统统都叫过来，可那样工作量好多……她还在研究着，突然地整个大厅开始闹腾起来。Rey和Poe两脸狐疑地站起来，然后看到一大片人涌了进来。

“你们的快闪族大礼包看来是送到了，”Paige从人群挤了过来，边走边说，“我跟你们说，警监可看重这个案子了，一直盯着我要进度。昨天就让我安排了电视报告叫这帮快闪族主动过来提供消息，犯罪先锋热线都快被热心群众打爆了，现在目前是来了22个人，你们要录口供的啥的赶紧的，要不然没地方放这么多‘村民’了。”

难兄难妹苦哈哈地走向审讯室。

二三十个人的口供，个个大同小异，都是在推特上看到有人发快闪通知，时间、地点和活动内容都写好了，上电车，电车过车时候开始跳舞，电车里的人他们都不认识……一个个的仿若复读机……Rey和Poe审讯到后面都已经面无表情头痛欲裂了……

不过眼前这位，格外复读机。用的词汇一模一样，仿佛是背好答复再来的。

“稍等一下，要是你不介意的话，我想重头再问一遍。”Rey扯了扯嘴角。

“又来？”眼前穿着黄黑色夹克外套的男子显然有些不耐烦，但他还是摆摆手，“行吧行吧，问吧。”

“你是怎么想去参加这次快闪的？”Rey坐直了，眼睛直直地盯着对方。

男子吸口气，开始说：“我看到了这条推特，说是有快闪活动，我想着既然有这么一个寻乐子的机会我就去了……”

“你发现没有？”Rey突然打断了他，“你刚说的这段跟你十分钟前给我说的话一模一样，就仿佛我是在听回音一样。而且你说你看到了这么一条推特，那你能给我看看这条推特吗？我知道你带了手机进来，你的推特提示一直在滴滴滴地叫。”

男子一下子哽住了，下意识捂着自己口袋：“我的手机里有隐私信息……”

“我也不打算看你隐私，我只是想看那条推特。”Rey笑了笑，伸出手来。男子捂着口袋，全身都写着抗拒。

两人就在那里僵持着，直到Poe敲了敲审讯室的门。Rey站起身朝门口走去。

“有问到什么东西吗？”Poe看她把门关上后开口问道。

“没问到什么？我知道所有人的答案听起来大同小异，可这人就跟个复读机一样，用词完全一模一样，像背了稿子过来的。”Rey耸耸肩膀。“我让他把那条推特给我看看，他反应大到仿佛我要挖他手机里的机密信息。”

“这么奇怪？”Poe皱起眉头，侧头打量了一下里面的人，“刚刚有个群众自愿给我看了那条推，Paige去查过了，是一个全新的账号，就只发了那一条推，那个账号还是随便拿个垃圾邮箱注册的。感觉就是用完就扔的。”

“那他为什么这么紧张……”Rey回过头，余光发现那个男子变成蜜蜂一样，正对着外面某人在比划。Rey余光看过去，发现大厅一个坐着的男子也变成蜜蜂一样，下颚蠕动比划着些什么。

正中红心。蜂怪。

“那先把他关个48小时配合调查吧。”Rey转过头看着Poe，“看他到底是藏了什么秘密。”

Poe点点头：“那我让Paige起一下他的底。”

Paige一向高效率，这次也不例外，她很快就弄来一沓资料。Rey翻阅起来，没有前科，跟家人住在一起，是个网瘾青年……

“工作经历： Beckett家糖厂……”Rey看到这条，抬起眉头，刚好有个理由把那个“蜜蜂天后”请过来问话了。正想给Poe说这事，Paige的下属，Vincent警官过来给他们汇报：“警探们，Tico警长打电话过来，让我给你们说一声，在查普曼广场又发生了一起快闪杀人案。”

Poe狠狠地骂了一句，抓起衣服就走，Rey紧随其后。

等他们赶到现场的时候，Ren警监已经在现场，他神色凝重，蹲在一具被白布覆盖的尸体边上。隔老远，Rey就已经看到死者的死相跟第一单快闪杀人案的没啥区别。

“死者名为Camilla Gotleib，她刚准备做瑜伽，一帮快闪族涌出来，这次他妈跳的是baby shark。 然后快闪族闪完了，围观群众就发现她的尸体躺在地上了。”Paige带着他们两进了现场，一边走一边说，“那边监控都拍到了。”

“Camilla Gotleib？”Rey听着这个名字，突然想到什么，“Beckett家糖厂！ PSH联合律所代表PrimCandy收购Beckett家糖厂那个案子是由三个律师负责的，Jul Jerrod和Camilla Gotleib就是其中两个。刚刚捂着手机不肯给我们看的那个男人曾经是Beckett家糖厂的员工。”

“那他们接下来可能会针对剩下那个律师进行攻击，”Poe很快反应过来，“长官我们要对她进行保护性监禁。”

“赶紧的，我不想再看到第三起快闪杀人了。”Ren点点头，慢慢地从尸体旁边站起身来。

“第三个律师是个男的。”Rey拿出手机通知同事：“我是Kanata警探，请派遣一支分队前往PSH联合律所对一名律师进行保护性监禁，他叫Armitage Hux。”

“所以这个蜂后已经干掉了两个女巫怪，并且把我当成了下一个目标。”Armitage Hux坐在自己真大老板的办公室里，内心百味夹杂。

而给他下了死亡通知书的老板还一脸“你不应该早知道了吗”表情看着他。

恕臣眼拙，是真的没想到轮到自家房子塌了好吗。

内心吐槽猛如虎但实际怂得一逼的Armitage Hux只能自认倒霉：“是我失策了。”

“你自己小心一点，别在Kanata面前漏了马脚。虽然她还是个菜鸟格林，可是她能这么快当上警探是有她自己本事的。”Ren交代完，抬眼看见Rey和Poe就站在门外，挥挥手示意两人进来。Hux顺势从椅子上站了起来。

“Hux先生，这二位是负责本案的Dameron警探和Kanata警探，是Kanata警探发现了两位死者与你的干系，所以为了你的人身安全着想，我们把你请过来了。”

“Hux先生，你好。”Poe伸出手，“贵律所名字里的Hux？”

“那是指的家父，”Hux扯出一个假笑，“我还没那般本事，能做到命名合伙人。”

“父子在同一家律所上班啊？”Poe挂上老油条的微笑。

“家父去年刚过世，律所心慈，保留了他的名字。”Hux的假笑梗了一下，Pryde和Sloane那两个老混球才不是什么心慈手软的人，他们留着Hux这个姓氏只不过是为了留住Brendol Hux的客人，当然他也让这两个老混球出了点血，让自己当上了权益合伙人而且还没交什么钱。要不然他干嘛留下来任人宰割，带着混球老爹的资源远走高飞吃香喝辣的不是更爽吗。

Rey一听见过世两个字，迅速地给了Poe一肘子。

“抱歉。”Poe也是没想到这个发展，正儿八经地道了歉。

Hux挥挥手，说了句“没事”。

“Hux先生，请问一下你对Beckett家糖厂的当事人有什么印象吗？”Rey看着眼前西装革履的红发律师。

“实话实说，印象挺深，庭审宣判时她直接冲我脸上吐了一口唾沫，还是我从业以来第一次碰上。”Hux扯扯嘴角。“但当时她失去了自己的家族企业，情绪激动也在所难免。只不过我没想到她走上极端……”

“说到这，”红发律师转过身，从公文包里取了个U盘出来。“这里有一点糖厂收购案的视频资料，说不定能帮上一点忙。”

Poe接到自己手里，Rey看着她搭档还用手指在红发律师的掌心划了一下，差点没把眼珠子瞪出来。她尬笑一下，说了声感谢就赶紧拉着Poe出了警监办公室。

“你想啥呢？”Rey一脸恨铁不成钢地开始数落Poe，“外面还有一个杀人凶手在逃呢，他有两个同事已经丧命于此了，想追他你好歹先把警活干好啊。”

Poe笑得一脸鸡贼，挥了挥手里的U盘：“行了行了老妈子，那待会就先研究这里面的资料？”

Rey点点头。

U盘里多数是写视频资料，都是糖厂收购案里的一些问询录档。其中有一个视频引起了他们的注意，是Debroah Beckett给PrimCandy汇报业绩的视频。

“Beckett女士，请回答关于你上一季度业绩的问题。”问话是个男人，语气冷漠。

视频里的“蜜糖天后”穿着黑色商务套装，搭配着金色的配饰，她身体前倾极力解释的时候你都能听到她叠戴的那几条金链子碰撞的声音：“这跟钱无关。他们就是想把我们赶走。这里所有的工人，所有人员，我们都是一家人。可这帮人却想把我们连根铲除，因为我们碍着他们了。”

“上一季度的业绩，Beckett女士。”冷漠的男声再度响起。

视频里的Deborah身子坐直了，咬着牙说：“我知道幕后黑手是谁，他们绝不会逃过惩罚的。”

Poe摁下暂停键，瘪了瘪嘴：“这句听起来像是威胁。”

“你查一下Deborah的住处和详细，我去法医那里看看第二具尸体的解剖有没有新发现。”Rey点点头，起身朝法医办公室走去。

可能为了尸体保存也有可能是为了恐怖氛围，法医办公室和解剖间都在地下室负一楼，Rey进到办公室的时候，Zorii刚解剖完Camilla Gotleib。结果跟Jul Jerrod的相差无几，蜂毒引发的过敏性休克，凶器都是同一种，扎的地方也差不多。

“她们的舌头呢？”Rey还在想自己要怎么不漏声色地扒开尸体嘴巴查看舌头底部，却发现舌头好像……不见了？

“尸体肿胀得太厉害了，我只能把舌头移除好查看内部。”Zorii打开后面的冰箱，从里面捧出两个大玻璃罐子。“在这呢。”

Zorii把玻璃罐放到工具台上，Rey隔着玻璃看了半天，但是没看见巫妖标记在哪。她看向Zorii：“可以拿出来看看嘛？”

“行啊。”Zorii脸上有点疑惑，但是也没多问什么。她把两个罐子都打开，用钳子夹出其中一个，递给了Rey。Rey拿到方便的放大镜底下观察起来，果然在舌头底部发现一个状如新月的烙印一般的痕迹。

她把手头这块舌头放回罐子，从旁边的罐子里夹出另一块。

一样的，也有巫妖印记。

两个受害者，都是巫妖。

Rey把舌头放了回去，谢过Zorii之后就往外走，满脑子思绪乱糟糟的。

如果根据拖车里的资料来看，蜂妖本来就跟巫妖过不去，更可况现在被巫妖律师弄得家族企业都没了，复仇动机和手段都齐了。可她总觉得哪里不对，快闪谋杀实在太过高调，为了报复是不是也弄得太夸张了。Deborah在视频里口口声声说是因为有人操纵所以他们才被“铲除”……而且她还跑来养蜂教授的房子里对她念叨什么语言……Rey越想越觉得事有蹊跷但却一切却像蒙着一层白纱一般，她看着很接近真相但实际上什么都没看清。

回到自己工位上，Ren警监也站在那里，正听这Poe汇报什么。

“Camilla Gotleib那边有什么发现吗？”高大男子垂眼看向她。

Rey清了清嗓子：“没啥特别的，跟第一位受害者Jul Jerrod的解剖结果差不了多少。Deborah Beckett那边有查到什么吗？”

“信用卡最近没有任何使用痕迹，也没有出游的征兆，她有一个女儿，早年就搬去了佛罗里达，据说母女关系不太好。”Poe耸耸肩，“有查到她名下有座大房子，但疑似无人居住。”

“要不还是去她房子看看，她总得有个地方待着吧。”Rey看向旁边站着的警监，眼神里带了点问询的意思。

Ren点点头：“去吧。”

“好的，长官。”Poe和Rey点点头，驱车前往Deborah Beckett。

Deborah Beckett的房子也是祖上传下来的，典型的维多利亚式别墅，房顶尖尖，窗框窗，但是看着已经很久没人打理过了，外墙上都已经开始滋生青苔和藤蔓。Poe把车停在外面车道上，两人下了车，相视一眼，走到大门前。

Poe敲了敲门，发现门没关，他推开门：“波特兰警局，有人在吗？”

他的声音在空荡荡的房子里回荡着，两个人面面相觑，把手都压到了腰上配枪的地方。

“先上顶楼，从上至下。”Poe指挥着，往楼梯上走去，Rey紧随其后。

奇怪的是，越往楼上走，地上就开始多起了蜜蜂的尸体，越往上走，数量越多。

三楼只有一个房间，Poe握住把手，Rey站在另一边。“三、二、一。”Poe把房门拉开，Rey举着枪进了房间左右查看，手电筒照出来的东西令两人都吓了一跳。

Poe找到了门边的开关，灯亮之后，他们看到整个屋顶阁楼都是一个巨大的蜂房，正中间房梁上吊着一个巨大无比的蜂巢，但是这个房间是死寂，除了Poe和Rey的呼吸声就再也没有别的声音，这个房间原本的住户们现在都尸体横陈于地板上，他们两人只要稍微一动脚，就会踩到一堆蜜蜂尸体。

“至少我们应该是找到了蜂毒的来源了。”Poe感叹了一下。

他们退出了房间，打电话回局里报道了，CSI和Paige的小队都赶紧赶了过来，甚至还带好了驱蜂服以防万一。但是经过查探之后，发现整座房子里一只活蜜蜂都没有。

“他们做了个快速匹配，证实了两名死者体内提取出来的蜂毒与现场发现的蜜蜂身上的毒液一致。这些蜜蜂好像是杂交出来的，CSI那边有个养蜂爱好者说看着像是意大利蜂和欧洲黑蜂的混合，还说欧洲黑蜂的杂交后代一般来说都会脾气比较凶暴所以已经没什么人会搞这种杂交了。”Paige走过来，给Rey和Poe说了一下CSI的发现。“还有从房子的打理程度来看，已经很久没人来这里住了。”

“那Deborah Beckett会去哪里了？”Poe皱起眉头。

Rey思索再三，还是决定说出来：“其实我好像见过她。”

“啥？”Paige和Poe突然喊出声来。

“就上次在那个Spinella教授家里，隔着客厅看到的，我一开始以为他老婆，刚刚越想就觉得越像。”Rey决定把预言一事压下不说，她也不知道该怎么给自己同事解释那一堆格林维森的事儿。

Poe咋了一下舌：“行吧，我们过去看看，万一你看中了呢？Paige，给我们装只蜜蜂，我们假装是过去问这蜜蜂是什么品种的。”

Paige点点头，回头进了房子，一会儿之后，把装了几只死蜜蜂的证物袋拿了出来。

两人拿上袋子就往那个熟悉的郊区去，刚下车Rey就觉得不妙，太安静了。兜到后院一看，那些蜂房全都没了。

“门锁着，没人应门，他是良民我们不能在没有搜查令的情况下破门而入。”Poe从前门那里走过来。Rey看到地上有一两只死蜜蜂，她蹲下去，从旁边捡起一根树枝，扒拉了一下。

“Poe？”

“咋了？”Poe凑过去。

“刚刚Paige打包的蜜蜂是不是在你那，拿来看看。”Poe听言把那个证物袋递了过去，Rey对比了一下，抬起头对Poe说：“我也不是什么昆虫学家，但这里的死蜜蜂跟Deborah Beckett房子里的死蜜蜂应该是同一种。”

她用纸巾包着手，把地上那只死蜜蜂捡起来，拿到Poe面前。

Poe比划了一下：“看来我们有足够证据去找法官开张搜查令了。我去给警监说一声。”

跟搜查令一起到场还有Ren警监本人，CSI小队把门弄开了，循例从上往下排查，然后在顶楼阁楼又发现了一个大型蜂房，规模比Deborah Beckett房子里的那个蜂房要小点，蜜蜂残骸也少很多。

CSI那个养蜂爱好者一脸痛心疾首地确认两边蜂房养的是同一种蜜蜂，非常罕有，绝对不是本地品种，是人工繁殖的。

“所以我们现在有嫌疑犯了，但人都不见了，只留了一地死蜜蜂。”Ren的声音低沉浑厚，跟他现在的情绪一样，都高涨不到哪里去。“然后我们还有一个潜在受害者需要看守，我们不知道这个Deborah Beckett什么时候会再动手。”

“那个男的，不愿意给我看他手机的男的，Doug Shellow，我们是不是扣押了他48小时来着，他还在吗？”Rey突然灵机一动。

Poe看着她有点狐疑：“你又想到了什么鬼主意？你这一脸的不怀好意。”

“长官，我们现在确实找不到嫌犯，找起来估计也是大海捞针，可如果我们引蛇出洞呢？让她的手下给她发个通知？”Rey抬眼看向站在一边的警监。

Ren抬抬眉头：“这想法，说不定可行。”


	8. Chapter 8

“Doug Shellow，”Rey甩门进了审讯室，手里拿着一个证物袋，里面装着一台手机，这手机还套了个黄黑交杂的手机套。她把手机从那个袋子掏出来，扔到审讯桌上，“哐”的一声，Doug Shellow吓得哆嗦了一下。“我们已经查到了受害者身上的蜂毒就是从你老板豢养的蜜蜂里提取的，你们关系很密切，你还出现在了案发现场，而且根据电车上的录像，你就站在死者身后。还不打算交代吗？”

Doug Shellow这时候倒是彻底平静下来了：“律师不到场，我什么都不会说的。”

“哦豁，这时候倒是知法懂法了，”Rey把身子压到桌上，举起那台手机晃了晃，“不如配合点，把那条推特给我看看。”

“律师不到场，我什么都不会说的。”复读机再度上线。

“我知道你肯定心有鬼，会有第三名受害者是不是？你们是又盯上了哪个女律师？坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”Rey盯着Doug Shellow。

“律师不到场，我什么都不会说的。”对方只是又重复了一遍。

Rey把手机放下，正准备再说点什么，突然Poe一把把门打开，对Rey气势汹汹地说道：“Rey，警监有话要跟你说。”

“我正在审讯呢……”Rey的话还没说完就被Poe打断了。

“赶紧出来。”

Rey一脸愤愤不平地站了起来，往门外走去，啪地一下把门甩上了。

审讯室里只剩下Doug Shellow和桌上那台手机。

Rey和Poe走到旁边的房间，透过单面镜看着Doug Shellow。Paige和Ren警监也在。

“厉害了，Rey你这是梅姨上身了啊。”Paige调侃道。

“高中戏剧社的功劳，我在《哈姆雷特》里扮演的奥菲利亚。”Rey笑道。

“现在就希望他会上钩了。”Poe看着镜子对面的Doug Shellow，嘴里喃喃有词。

浑然不觉自己被四双眼睛盯着的Doug Shellow看着那台手机，挣扎了一下，拿起手机操作起来。

“能截到那条信息吗？”Ren看向坐在电脑前的Paige。

“当然可以，我可是亚裔。”房间里的人听完都差点憋不住笑，而Paige啪嗒啪嗒一阵疯狂敲击后：“搞到了，他刚给一个未知用户发了条信息，说‘他们不知道，AH可行’”

“AH。Armitage Hux。”Poe回过头看着Rey，“看来我们可以守株待兔了。”

他们最后找了个新丁，让他套了顶红色假发假装成Armitage Hux回到了Hux的房子，警监安排了两个小队过去看着，就等Deborah Beckett上门夺命。与此同时，Rey跟Poe带着本尊去了一家酒店开了间套间待着。

Rey把Poe指使开了，一来她有些事情需要私下问Armitage Hux，二来，她实在不能忍这个男女通吃风流鬼混的混球拉美情圣当着她脸去撩案件当事人。

好歹等案件完结了再去撩行吗，对方可是一名律师，她一点都不想因为自己搭档的生活作风问题而被告上法庭说她破案过程中玩忽职守。

好吧，好吧，还有一方面，她确实有点担心Poe的人身安全。毕竟眼前这位红发律师，说不定也是一名巫妖。

跟据拖车里的资料，巫妖对负心汉，下手可狠了。

她坐到Armitage Hux对面，开口问道：“你也是巫妖（Hexenbiest）吗？为什么蜂后要你们死？”

Hux明显脸上一僵，他假笑着回答：“警探，你在说什么？”

“我是格林，我知道蜂怪跟你们有世仇，我知道Deborah Beckett就是蜂后，我也去太平间确认过了，你那两位不幸身亡的女同事都是巫妖。你是想好好交代呢，还是要我扯出你的舌头确认呢？”Rey慢慢说来，仔细观察着眼前男人的表情。

Hux一下子变成巫妖形态，他泛着红光的眼睛直视着眼前的格林。Rey没有退缩，反倒是饶有兴趣地打量起来。Hux晃晃脑袋，变回人形。

“那就先从你说错的开始吧，我是巫妖（biest）没错，但我不是女巫妖（hexenbiest），我是男巫妖（zauberbiest）。”Armitage Hux翻了个巨大的白眼，“看来你对自己业务也不太熟悉啊，格林警探。”

Rey有点不好意思，但她脸上不动声色。

“既然我们都知道彼此是什么了，我也就不拐弯抹角了，蜂后到底为什么盯上你们了？”Rey一脸认真，Hux的嘴巴抿成一条线。

是你让她盯上我们的好吗？Hux内心有一万只草泥马飞奔而过。收购Beckett家糖厂并非他们故意行事，但当然作为巫妖看到天敌受挫还是很有成就感，但那一切都只是依着合同行事，他们证据充足在法庭上大获全胜。

但是，因为有个新格林突然冒了出来，女巫会的踪迹一下子大了点，那个蜂后神经兮兮地取得预言，然后就点连成线，发展成这么一出荒诞无比的快闪连环杀人案。

“真的不打算交代了？”Rey挑了挑眉头，“还是说你不见棺材不掉泪，非要当上四号受害者？”

“四号？”Hux皱起眉头，“你在说什么？前面不是只有两个受害者吗？”

“蜂怪食用人肺可以获知预言。在Jul死前没多久，我们刚接到一个无名氏死亡案，健康白中男性，一刀割喉，死后没多久就被取出肺部，别的脏器都没有动。”

我操了个大草。

Deborah Beckett是疯了吗？

想起他好不容易打听到那个预言，Hux脸色都不止发青了，要发灰了。

“所以……”Rey话音未落，突然听到Poe一声惨叫：“蜜蜂！”

Rey一个箭步冲了过去，Hux也忍不住站了起来。明亮的房间突然变暗，他抬头看向窗外，看见一群铺天盖日的蜜蜂压在窗上。

靠，蜂后来了。

Rey冲到茶水间的时候，Poe正拿着条毛巾左右挥舞，一群蜜蜂从窗缝里陆陆续续涌了进来，她过去死命地扯，想把窗合拢，但是那个窗子卡得死死的根本动弹不了。她转头拿起毛巾想要堵住窗缝，但杯水车薪，房间里的蜜蜂越来越多。但奇怪的是，Rey根本没有被叮过一口，而Poe却各种哇哇惨叫。

也不知道是怎么一回事，蜜蜂突然都散开了。

“我从来没见过这么多蜜蜂。”Poe一副死里逃生的样子，Rey各种打量，觉得哪里不对。她赶紧跑回客厅，Armitage Hux不见。

“靠。”Rey忍不住骂出声，回过头跟Poe说：“Hux跑了，我们得找到他。”

“他跑什么啊？”Poe疑惑万分，Rey也没说什么，跑出去开始找起人来。

电梯这边没有摁亮也没有向上向下，他没用电梯。Rey转过头跑向楼梯：“你往楼上找，我顺着下楼找。”

他们挑的套间在6楼，刚好是在整栋酒店的中间层。Rey一路跑下去，一直没看见人，最下面一层是地下室，应该是机电房，房门上还写着“闲人免进”。Rey本来打算掉头向上跟Poe，但她耳边传来了细微的蜂鸣声。

她缓缓转过身，有些怀疑自己幻听，可那声音却是很真切。她给Poe打了个电话，简单地说一下情况，然后拔出枪，慢慢拧开门把，走进了机电房。

她没听错，是有蜜蜂在里面，而且是成千上万的蜜蜂。

她小心翼翼地穿行在蜂群中，试图搜寻Hux或者Beckett的踪影。很快她听到了打斗声，她大步跑过去，看见已经变出原型的Hux跟Beckett扭打在一起。

Armitage Hux现在形若一具白发丧尸，眼窝里泛着红光，看起来格外吓人。他的对手，那个娇小的“蜜糖天后”，Deborah Beckett已经彻底变成了一只人形蜜蜂，但神奇地是，虽然她体型娇小，却把Hux这个一米八五的高个男子打了个落花流水。

“住手！”Rey举起枪，对着两人大喊一声。

Hux看到她，恍若看见救星，一下子收回人形，大喊着：“开枪射她！”

Deborah Beckett回过头一把抓住了Hux的头发，喊道：“我这是为了保护你，我必须杀了他，你不懂。”

“Beckett女士，这不是你杀人的理由，立马停下。”Rey往前走了两步，却被一群蜜蜂拦住了。

“我们是万物的号角，我们的使命就是通报威胁的到来，而且为了保卫家园，我们至死方休。”Beckett转过头，她又变回那个得体大方的女企业家，“我们是站在你这边的。”

“你已经杀害了两名无辜女性了，Beckett女士，收手吧。”Rey苦口婆心。

Beckett掏出蜂刺，那个黑黄相间的凶器看着跟书里记载的样子一模一样，令人瘆得慌。可Beckett举着那个巨大的注射器，脸上却漏出温柔的微笑：“我必须完成自己的使命，他死了之后你就会明白的了。”

Rey警觉不好，连忙想冲过去，突然响起了两声枪声。她回头一看，是Poe，他手里的枪口还在冒烟。

蜜蜂们突然纷纷散落，Rey冲到Deborah Beckett身边，查看起她的伤情，Poe的枪法一向很准，他开的两枪都击中了Beckett的腹部。Rey用手摁压在伤处，回过头给Poe喊了一声：“叫救护车！”

Poe点点头，跑了出去。Hux看着她一脸不解：“她是个杀手凶手，她刚刚还打算杀了我。”

“即便如此，我也不想看着有人死在我面前。把你的领带给我。”Rey瞪了Hux一眼，Hux不情不愿地把领带取了下来，Rey迅速地拿来扎在Beckett的腹部。

“小心，”Beckett气若游丝，低声地说，“他是冲着你来的。”

“现在先别提这些，救护车快到了，撑住。”Rey压着Beckett的伤口，一脸恳切。Hux在旁边默默看着，不出声。

救护车到得很快，医护人员很快把Deborah Beckett带走了，有两名警员随车。Ren警监也赶了过来，看着Poe身上被蜜蜂叮出来的大包和Rey身上大片的血迹皱起了眉头。

“Dameron，你也去医院检查一下。Kanata，你先回家休息。你们两个都先给我回家休养，有事过两天再说。”说完，他挥手叫Paige过来，交代她派两个同事送他们离开现场。Poe最后决定不去医院，跟着Rey一起去了她家。

Finn刚好在家，看着这两人的惨况吓了一大跳。

Rey洗完澡出来的时候，Finn还在给Poe上药，Poe各种挣扎着吱哇乱叫，都被Finn这个训练有素的前医疗兵摁下来了。她看着忍不住笑了起来。

“被咬了这么多口，还逞强不去医院，想啥呢你。”Finn一脸恨铁不成钢，“还叫，要我还在军队里，直接包里掏镇静剂怼你了。”

“你是没见到，那么对的蜜蜂，嗖嗖地都冲着老子来。结果我伤成这样，你看Rey那个臭丫头，啥事都没有。”Poe咬牙切齿地叫嚣着。

“肯定是因为你身上香水味太浓了。”Rey挑了挑眉头，在沙发的另一头坐下，开始擦头发。

Finn点点头，附和道：“肯定是的，你看这骚包男，香喷喷地跟朵花似的。人家蜜蜂里的侦察兵闻到你了，觉得这朵花不错，回过头就招呼自己的亲朋好友齐齐出动了。不叮你叮谁？”

“军队还教你这些？”Poe挑眉。

“老子看的《动物星球》，你个沙雕。”Finn把最后一根蜂刺挑出来，往上面糊了一大坨药膏，然后站起身来，“我去拿喝的。”

“啤酒。”Rey举手。

“我也要啤酒！”Poe喊道，“那《动物星球》有说人能不能训练蜂群杀人啊？”

“那听起来更像是《糖果人》的剧情，”Finn回过头，模仿起糖果人的腔调：“我是墙上的警示，教室里的低语。”

他打开冰箱门：“还有你不准喝酒，刚上药想啥呢，喝水吧。”

Finn拿着两瓶啤酒和一瓶水回到客厅，Rey窃笑着接过啤酒，Finn把水递给了嘟着嘴的Poe。三人又闹了一回，Poe最后一点水喝掉，说是要回家。Finn送他到门口，各种唠叨，什么八小时内伤口不要碰水，不准喝酒，不要抓扰，Poe烦不胜烦各种回怼“知道了老妈子”。Rey坐在沙发上笑，很快Finn回来了，看着Rey一脸无奈：“Poe这人跟八岁小孩没差了。”

“是没差了。”Rey笑笑。

“早点睡吧。”Finn点点头，“我去洗澡。”

Finn走开之后，Rey呆呆坐在客厅里，她放空了好一会，决定回房间睡觉，却突然听见嗡地一声。

是一只蜜蜂，停在了茶几上。

Rey站在那，与那只蜜蜂对视。

“走吧。”Rey叹了口气，对着蜜蜂挥了挥手。

她大步走开，那只蜜蜂扑了扑，从窗口飞了出去。


	9. Chapter 9

这是一个阳光明媚的下午，微风习习。Rey手捧着一束雏菊，朝Maz的墓前走去。这似乎成了她的一个新习惯。当她有什么事情不能告诉别人，可她又真的需要谈谈时，她会去和Maz谈谈。是的，她永远不会再得到Maz的回答了，但能有个地儿把所有纠结的心事都倾诉出来挺有利于身心健康的。有时候，她也不是来倾诉的，只不过是来这里寻求一点安慰。

她走到墓前的时候发现已经有一个人站在那里了。那个高大的身影太好认了，是Chewbacca。

“嗨，Chewie。” Rey走过去，这不是她第一次在Maz墓前碰见 Chewbacca 了。知道除了她之外，还有一个人把Maz放在心上，她还是挺开心的。

Chewie一如既往地沉默寡言，只向Rey点了点头。随着Rey对他的日益了解，她知道他是因为换了某种狼人特有的严重的喉疾，所以他说话的时候会很难受，于是就很少说话了，或者有时候干脆就嚎两声。神奇的是，她和Finn跟Chewie都相处得相当融洽，他们现在已经能听懂他的大部分嚎叫声了。

他们两人并肩在Maz的墓碑前站了一会儿，然后互相挥手告别。

尽管现在的天气还是挺温和舒适的，但是走了这么多路，Rey还是有些汗流浃背。所以她回到家后做的第一件事，就是去拿冰箱，伸手拿出一瓶冰水……

这水应该是冰的。

结果原来冰箱坏了，里面所有的东西都已经变暖了，于是Finn赶紧打电话给修理工，Rey则尽力清理起冰箱来。

修理工敲门的时候，是Finn去开的门。 所以，当Rey看到Finn带着一个穿着工装的小圆脸亚洲女孩进来时，她有点惊讶。

“你好，我是Rose。” Rose脸上挂着灿烂的笑容。 Rey跟她握了握手，也介绍了自己，然后快步走到一边，让Rose在冰箱上施展拳脚。

“这种型号挺罕见的，但我看了看，应该只是进气风门的小问题。好像是卡住了，所以冷空气不够用，才会什么都变暖。我把它拆下来，给你们换一个新的。” Rose对他们说了一大堆，然后立刻转身回去工作，Rey和Finn对视一笑。

Rey走出厨房，心想着要不出去买些冷饮，突然传来一声“哎哟”，然后就是Finn在喊: “Rey，给我拿急救箱来。”Rey急忙跑到客厅，找到急救箱，又急忙跑回厨房。Rose似乎刚才被什么尖锐的部位划伤了，掌心里多了个一个小小的但正在流血的伤口。她肯定是痛得不行了，因为这个可爱的女孩现在没忍住变出了她的真身。她现在是毛茸茸的，长着大门牙，看起来有点像河狸？

Rey还没反应过来，Rose看着Rey的眼睛，失声喊道: “你是格林！”

一下子，她就这样窜到了门口，Finn差点没能拉住她。她吓得不行，Rey和Finn解释了一下才让她平静下来。好吧，他们其实几乎是费尽口舌才成功地安抚住了她。Finn最终还是成功地帮她包扎好了。

当Rose走离开的时候，冰箱已经被她修好了，所以Rey只是以为一切就这么尘埃落定了。

剧透一下，并没有。

因为现在变出真身的Paige把她摁在了墙上，无奖竞猜环节来咯，猜猜谁是Rose的大姐。

“这么说你是个格林? ”Paige变回人形，瞪大眼睛看着Rey。

“是的……你是……河狸怪? ”在她几乎把Rose吓得屁滚尿流之后，Finn给她好好的说了一番，详细介绍了一把这种胆小、平和、温顺、非暴力的维森种族。讲真，Paige一点都不温顺，她可是分局里最凶悍的警员之一，谁都不敢招惹她。

“我第一次见到你的时候，你不是格林，后来我在你和Poe面前变过几次，当时你们都没有注意到。”Paige一脸严肃地确认着，而她说的一点都没错。

Rey叹了口气: “我今年刚变成格林。”

“难怪。” Paige松开了她，“今年，是吧? ”她看向窗外，Poe正坐在自己工位上，一脸苦大仇深地打着报告。

“Poe知道吗? ”

Rey沉默了，她也看向Poe。"我不知道该怎么告诉他。"

据她所知，Poe只是一个普通人。如果他是维森，她肯定已经把一切都告诉他了。但是你叫她怎么向一个对维森一无所知且除非维森完全转化否则他看不出的正常人解释这一堆神奇生物呢？

车到山前必有路，船到桥头自然直，真到了不得不说那一天，她会跟他说的。

“所以.……你不会是那种传统的格林吧？”Paige扬起一边眉毛，回过头看着Rey。“你不会要杀死所有你看到的维森吧? ”

“当然不会，要知道我和一个狐妖住在一起，我最近才和一个狼人交上了朋友。” Rey笑着说:“而我最喜欢的警长是一个河狸怪。”

“真会说话，”Paige笑着锤了Rey的肩膀一记。

到这似乎一切都很正常。今天看起来也是个风平浪静的好日子。好吧，你一定是刚来凶杀组。聊完之后没多久，Rey和Paige就被派到一个谋杀现场，那是一个半完工的桥梁建筑工地，有个男的被半埋在水泥里。帮派处决风格。由于他的上半身完全被硬化的水泥封住了，他们不得不打电话给消防队，借了好一些设备才把他的尸体挖出来。

还好他的驾照就在他的口袋里。

Paige看了一眼，骂了一句。"妈的，我认识他。"

Rey和Poe看着她，她叹了口气: "他是家里的朋友，我和他的关系不深，但我知道他是个挺不错的人。"

趁Poe没有注意到，Rey对Paige张嘴比划了一下“河狸怪”三个字。Paige点点头，

我勒了个去。

Rey现在觉得自己像是名侦探柯南一样，她走到哪里，哪里就会有维森就地死亡，意外地致敬了一把她那些传统的祖先们，毕竟他们看到维森就大开杀戒。

好吧，至少现在她不是凶手而是破案者。

Rey开始调查起受害者Robert Grosszahn的人际生平。他的前妻已经搬到纽约；他现任妻子和孩子们都很爱他；他有许多好友都说他有一点脾气，但仍然是一个相当不错的好人；他曾经和他的供应商有一些小争吵，但没有什么值得说道的。所以就更令人百思不得其解，为什么有人会如此恶毒地把他活活淹死在水泥里？

是的，淹死在水泥里，法医刚刚证实，Robert Grosszahn被扔进水泥浆里的时候还活着。

死得太惨了，Rey看着照片上的白发长者感叹道，他看起来就是一副好好先生的样子，这让他的死相看起来更加惨无人道。

Poe戳了她一下: “法证那边刚把被害人的手机弄好了。最后一个备忘录上说，他和一个叫S.B.的人约好了要见面。”

“ S.B.？”Rey皱起了眉头，"我在档案里没有发现有这个首字母缩写的人。"

“要不我们去他的公司打听一下？ 也许是他同事。”Poe耸耸肩说。

Rey点点头，抓起她的夹克，和Poe一起出去了。

他们往Grosszahn建筑公司的大楼出发，去询问Robert Grosszahn的秘书。她留了个短发波波头，看起来很利索，可当Rey提起Robert Grosszahn，她的眼睛立马就变得湿润发红。

“他在生意上有没有遇到什么问题？ ”Rey递过一张纸巾问道。

“没有。” 她拿起纸巾，按到眼角，“我的意思是，这是一份压力很大的工作，他正在和计划委员会作斗争。我和他共事了将近十年。他就像我的父亲一样。对这里的每一个人都是如此。”

Poe有点感兴趣: “他和计划委员会在进行什么样的斗争? ”

“检查。许可证，遵守法规。没完没了。”秘书耸耸肩，摇摇头。

Rey接着说: “他的手机日历上有个备忘录，记了个晚上九点半，你知道是什么预约吗？”

“不，我对此一无所知，”她是真的一脸迷茫，“他所有的会议都是我安排的。你说的那个时间段没有预约。”

“那首字母缩写S.B.怎么样，就写在时间的旁边，你有想起什么吗? ” Poe问道。

“没有。”她摇了摇头。

临走前，Rey突然转过身来问道: “你说过他正在与计划委员会作斗争。那他和计划委员会的人有过节吗? ”

秘书扬起眉毛点了点头: “那就是Butrell先生了。”

你猜怎么着，原来建筑督察师Butrell先生的全名是Salvadore Butrell，他的名字缩写正好是S.B.。当Butrell的秘书领着Rey和Poe来到他的办公室时，他们看了看他办公室门上的铭牌又看了看彼此。

Butrell是个高大健壮的男人，一看到Rey和Poe走进来，他就从座位上站了起来: “罗伯特的事我很遗憾，我能帮上什么忙吗? ”

他们互相握手，然后都坐了下来，Poe说话的样子好像他只是来随便聊聊: “我们只是有几个问题想问一下。你对Robert Grosszahn的了解有多少? ”

“哦，这些年来我们一起做过几个项目，但我从来没有去他家吃过晚饭，如果你是在说这个的话。” 从Butrell先生的长相来看，你不会认为他会是那么健谈一人，而且还会各种补充细节。

“昨天晚上9:30你在哪里? ”Rey插话。

Butrell先生笑了笑。: “呃，昌西街上的一家俱乐部里。 我和伙计们每周三都会在那里玩扑克。”

“有人可以为你担保吗? ”Poe盯着他的眼睛说。

“嗯，只有六个左右。希望够了吧。” Butrell先生在空中做了个手势，脸上露出一丝冷笑，突然间他的语气一变。“你不会认为我和这件事有关吧? ”

“我们只是需要调查一下最近与Robert Grosszahn有过接触的所有人。” Rey换上了她经典的温顺微笑: “我们知道你们两个人之间因为桥梁工程的事情发生了一些争执? 他手机上的最后一个备忘录写着，他约了一个首字母缩写为S.B.的人见面，Salvadore Butrell先生。”

他直接就在她面前转化了，这次这题她会。

巨魔怪。大个子、丑到飞起的暴力维森。

看来这家伙确实有能力把Robert Grosszahn摁进水泥里。

Butrell很惊讶于Rey的潜藏身份，但他很好地憋住了。如果他的语气没有那么急，他看起来还挺镇定的：“我们确实谈过今天早上9:30安排一些事情，但是他再也没有回复我。 也许他手机里记错点了。”

“抱歉打扰了。 约翰逊建筑公司的人过来询问高速公路的许可证。” 一个人走了进来，对着 Butrell 说道。

Butrell向他点点头: “告诉他们，我马上就到。”

那人正要离开，但Butrell又叫住了他。"等一下，告诉这些警探，我昨晚去了哪里。" 

那人回过头说: “哦，他和我们一起在昌西街上的一家俱乐部里。我们在那儿玩了一晚上扑克，这家伙赢了一堆，把我们的钱都拿走了。需要知道多少钱吗？”

“不用了。我们到此为止。谢谢你百忙之中抽空见我们。”Poe假笑了一下，站了起来。Rey跟在他后面。

他们走出去的时候，Poe对着Rey吐槽: “看来我们现在有了一个有不在场证明的嫌疑犯。”

“而且我们没有证据和证人把他绑起来。”Rey叹息道


	10. Chapter 10

今天有够难熬的，Rey觉得自己的脑子可能已经融化了，说到融化，她突然有点想吃冰淇淋了。于是回家路上，她去了超市一趟。

刚进超市，她突然有种奇怪的感觉，好像自己被人盯上了。

她一转身，就看到一个老太太刻意地把头转开了。

什么鬼？

她抓了几盒薄荷巧克力片冰淇淋和海盐焦糖冰淇淋，径直走向收银台。

或许只是她想多了。

……也许不是。

这种奇奇怪怪被人围观的事情发生得越来越频繁，今天早上她在慢跑的时候，有个陌生人直接凑过来说要跟她合影。

搞什么？

所以这天晚上，当她发现有人在跟踪她时，她决定忍无可忍无需再忍，回过头一把抓住跟踪者的衣领大叫道："你这是想干嘛！"

被她抓住的人只是一个十几岁的小男孩，被Rey这么一抓吓得脸色发白、原形毕露。

是个河狸怪。

Rey松了手，那个男孩带着同伴们慌乱地跑开了。

所以第二天，Rey找到自己最熟悉的河狸怪，问她这究竟是怎么一回事？

Paige听Rey讲完之后，气得不行，她尽她最大努力压下怒火，给Rey解释道，河狸怪的好奇心很强，对新事物非常感兴趣，甚至有时候会过于八卦和多管闲事。而Rey这个新格林成了他们最新的好奇对象。

"我会跟他们说的。"Paige诚恳地发誓。

* * *

说到做到的Paige回到家就把她妹妹说了个狗血淋头，因为是Rose一不小心就对她们的D’Acy阿姨说漏了了嘴。

"你在想啥？你明知道D’Acy阿姨就是个大嘴巴! "Paige咆哮着， Rose面对自己大姐的怒吼瑟缩地低下了头。

Paige没有办法，只能去找D’Acy阿姨商量，幸好D’Acy阿姨的伴侣是个好心人，她答应会帮忙传话，并要求所有的河狸怪不要再打扰Rey的生活。

Paige从她们家刚走出来，就撞见了Ackbar叔叔，他就住在D'Acy阿姨家旁边。Paige主动跟他打了声招呼，但很快就意识到有哪里不对劲。

"你在隐瞒着什么。" Paige看向Ackbar，这个退役的海军上将抖了一下像被电到了一样，他摆摆手，试图否认："你在瞎说什么？"

"你的侧院。" Paige指了指："地下室的门上方放了块油布，你以前从来没有在上面盖过油布。那为什么要改成这样？还有，那些盆栽的蕨类植物被推来推去，就是为了挡住了街道上的视线。那你的地下室里一定藏着什么东西或者是什么人？到底是什么东西？或者说是谁？"

Paige盯着Ackbar，她从小就崇拜他，正是因为他，她才选择穿上警服，她知道他是个正派到骨子里的人。那么，他在隐瞒什么呢？

Ackbar叹了口气，他用手指点了点唇示意她噤声，然后走回自己的屋子，招手示意她跟上。

Paige快步走了进去，跟着Ackbar来到他的地下室。他正藏着一个人，一个她认识的人。是Noah Starck，她远方表哥，好像他们两是有同一个曾曾祖父来着？Paige不确定，但她认得他。

"你为什么要躲在这里？" Paige疑惑不解，她看向Starck，然后又看向Ackbar。

Starck一开始十分抗拒，但最后还拗不过把一切都告诉了Paige，Paige听完被吓了一跳。

Robert Grosszahn被杀的那天晚上，他在现场。他在检查一些机器和材料，确保数量对得上，这就是为什么那天他待工地待得这么晚，并亲眼了一个巨魔怪把他大老板的头给摁进了水泥浆里。他想打911报警，但还没拨出就被巨魔怪发现了。他连滚带爬好不容易才勉强逃过一劫，然后他不敢回家，于是选择向Ackbar求救。

"Noah，你是唯一的目击者。" Paige看向Starck，"如果你不站出来，那个巨魔怪就会逍遥法外了。"

"但是，如果我站出来，那巨魔怪会杀了我，或者更糟糕的是，他们会直接把我们都杀了。" Starck有些歇斯底里了。

"Rey会帮忙的。而且她能帮上忙。"Paige说。

Ackbar困惑地看着她："Rey是谁？"

"她是这个案子的警探，她是个格林。" Paige解释了一下，Noah Starck听完就更加歇斯底里了："你居然跟一个格林亲密到能直呼其名了？你是不是疯了？"

"她不是敌人！" Paige对着Starck咆哮道："她是个好人，是个了不起的朋友，也是一名了不起的警探。我命都可以交给她。"

察觉到两人之间剑拔弩张的势头，Ackbar赶紧上去调剂气氛："这已经不是一个简单的问题了。我们把这个问题拿到小屋里去解决。公平、民主，每个人都可以投票。"

Paige试图反驳，但被Ackbar制止了："别吵了，Paige。我知道你在担心什么，也明白你身为警察肩负责任，但Noah没说错，这事闹不好可能会导致我们的种族灭绝。我们需要小屋裁决。"

于是第二天上班的时候，Paige从Poe那里把Rey借走一会儿。

她有点紧张又有点尴尬："我找到了一个证人，但他不敢站出来，因为凶手是个巨魔怪。而且我们河狸怪和他们巨魔怪之间有着宿怨，所以他害怕说出真相之后会带来灭顶之灾。"

"巨魔怪？" Rey的眼睛亮了起来："前几天我和Poe去了一趟规划委员会，那个Salvadore Butrell就是一个巨魔怪。我们都怀疑是他干的，但他有不在场证明，所以没有物证人证我们也无法把他和这件事联系在一起。如果那个证人能站出来，这将是一个很大的突破口。但是，到底是什么样的恩怨在牵制着他？"

Paige叹了口气，解释道："巨魔怪对桥梁情有独钟。而河狸怪对建桥情有独钟。然后巨魔怪认为所有的桥都是属于他们的。除非掏钱，否则谁也不能建桥。所以想建桥的河狸怪只能给钱。"

"所以……这回就是敲诈出了问题？" Rey挑起了眉毛。

"嗯，也能这么说。但一些老派人士可能会称之为传统。" Paige耸耸肩，"说到这里，你今晚九点能来一趟牛奔坝的老电厂吗？"

"怎么了？" Rey看了看Paige。

"要开一个河狸怪小屋会议，在会议上，他们会决定目击整人是站出来还是保持沉默。" Paige捏了捏鼻梁，"他们怕这个决定会危害到邻里的安全。"

Rey拍了拍她的肩膀。"没关系，我明白，会去的。"

* * *

当Rey开车到老电厂时，Paige已经在那里等着了。她领着Rey下楼，一边走一边向她解释了一下小屋会议。基本上这就是一个河狸怪的理事会或法庭，只要是合法的成年人都可以参加投票。不过他们不经常这样挤在一起，因为他们相信所谓的"在一起比较强，分开比较安全"。是的，他们可以一起战斗，团结起来的时候战斗力最强，但是他们分开躲起来的时候安全性最好，存活率最高，比较不容易被人发现。

在解释这一切的时候，Paige脸上漏出一些羞愧，她知道这是河狸怪的本性，可也是真的懦夫之举，她不喜欢躲藏，一点也不喜欢。Rey察觉到了这一点，她没说什么，只是鼓励性地拍了拍Paige的背。

当她们走进小屋的时候，人群中已经开始争吵起来。某个中年男人在争论："河狸怪和哈士奇按着某些习俗生活了几百年了！这习俗并不讨人喜欢，也不公平，但却很管用！只要我们按照这些习俗生活，谁也不会受到伤害。"

他这话一说完，很多人都在附和。一个女孩儿却站出来，愤愤不平地反驳道。"恕我直言，我们一直在受到伤害。 我们一直生活在恐惧之中，这让人怎么活！我们得站出来反对那些恶霸！" Rey认出了这个声音，是Rose的声音。

有一个身穿长袍的长老站在讲台上敲着法槌。争吵声稍稍平息后，他开始说："今天晚上要讨论的问题大家都已经清楚了。请Paige Tico上前介绍一下我们的客人，好吗？"

他说完，Paige领着Rey穿过人群，就像摩西分开红海一样，人群在中间分开，为两人让出一条路。Paige一边带着Rey向前走，一边说："这位是波特兰警察局的Rey Kanata警探。我的挚友，也是我可靠的同事。"

两人走到人群的最前面，转过身来。Rey看着这群聚在一起的河狸怪，他们当中有的害怕，有的好奇，有的怀疑。

她清了清喉咙："谢谢你们邀请我过来。我是一名警探，也是一名格林。我正在调查Robert Grosszahn的敏感。根据我的调查，Robert是个好人，是个正派的人，但他被人残忍地杀害了。你们当中有一个人目睹了他的谋杀案。我们现在有了一个嫌疑人，但因为我们警方没有证据也没有其他目击证人，我们没办法把他抓起来。所以如果这位证人不出现，那个凶手很可能会逍遥法外。我理解你们的担心。真的。我以前被一个巨魔怪袭击过。他是个格林死神，当时冲出来试图杀了我和我的养母。我别无办法只能开枪打死了他。" 众人被她的这番话吓了一跳，不少人现在都紧张地议论纷纷。Rey深吸了一口气，继续说道。"我想让你们知道，事情是可以改变的。我可以帮助你们，但前提是你们要先帮助自己。所以，请你们让目击者知道，只要他站出来，那么我们就可以一起杜绝这种威胁。"

现在的人群已经完全沸腾起来了。他们朝着彼此大喊大叫甚至破口大骂。长老不得不疯狂地敲打着法槌，让大家恢复秩序。他疲惫地说："我们将就这个问题进行表决。赞成证人作证的请举手。"

Paige和Rose立即高高举起手，她们急切地环顾四周。但应和她们的人并不多。

"反对者请举手。"

一大片的手举了起来，Rey有些失望，而Paige则是一副受伤的样子。

长者一锤定音：“目击者不得出面报警。”就在法槌落完那一声巨响之后，他惊慌失措，颤声对Rey说："我希望格林不要因为我们的投票让你们不高兴，就把我们的脑袋都砍下来。我们就是这样的人。"

Rey只是摇了摇头。Paige领着她走了出去，她的眼睛已经因为失望、羞愧、愤怒而变得通红。她送Rey到她的车边，憋了半天只是说了句："对不起。"

"没关系的。你已经尽力了。" Rey拍了拍她的肩膀，"想要抓住Sal Butrell会很困难，但我和Poe会尽力的。"

"我只是不明白，为什么我们的同类会这么懦弱。"Paige痛心地说，"死的是我们的同类，可他们却假装无事发生，就这么心甘情愿被人欺负。"

Rey看着Paige："你和Rose已经做得够好了。会有变化的。也许这次只是时机未到。"

她开车走了之后，Paige站在原地一动不动，呆呆地望着附近的树林。她都没有注意到，Noah Starck躲在树荫下听完她们之间的对话。

* * *

Kylo Ren快被气炸了，只要是长了眼睛的都能看得出是Sal Butrell干的，而他的表兄弟和朋友们都在为他编造不在场证明。可他们警方却对这混球束手无策。

Poe和Rey站在他的办公桌前，低着头，像两个在被校长训斥的小学生。

"Kanata，再试着让证人出面。我不希望看到这个人就这么逍遥法外了。" Ren看着Rey，声音低沉而严厉。Rey迅速点头，Poe默默地给她送上一个同情的眼神。

当他们走出去的时候，Rey被一脸兴奋的Paige叫住了："Rey，看谁来了。" Rey看向Paige指的地方，一个一脸焦虑的年轻人正站在一个四十多岁的男人和Rose身边。他慢慢的走过来。"我是Noah Starck，我就是你们要找的证人。"

他真的很紧张，神情焦躁，但还是勉强说了一句："我想我已经准备好帮忙了。"

Rey给了他一个大大的微笑。"谢谢你。"

然后一切都飞快地运作起来，他们麻利地逮捕Sal Butrell，Rey自己亲手给他戴上了手铐。只不过不知为何Butrell似乎是被人毒打了一顿，看起来脸青鼻肿的。Rey不知道发生了什么事，于是在Poe给他读完权利后，问了一句：“你这是怎么了？”

"家人团聚。" 他冷笑了一下。

Poe把他塞进警车里，Rey正准备上车，突然感觉到有人在附近潜伏，她被人盯上了。

但这一次不像以前被好奇的河狸怪盯上的时候，这一次她感觉到了危险。

她皱着眉头，坐进车里，狐疑地看着Butrell。

这肯定有哪里不对劲。

Noah Starck在第一轮辨认就认出了Butrell，当一切都记录在案后，Rey过去跟他说："我知道这并不容易。但非常感谢你，这意味良多。"

Paige碰了碰Noah的手臂。"我为你感到骄傲。"

Rey笑了笑，继续道："近期的话你还是低调一点比较好。你有什么安全的地方可以住吗？"

"小屋怎么样？" Rose建议，Ackbar点头表示赞成，Noah耸了耸肩："行吧，我觉得小屋听起来不错。"

"我送你去吧。至少要确保你安全到达那里。"Rey点点头。

* * *

Ackbar回家去了，他要去给Noah收拾一些东西。而Paige则跳上了车，于是最后他们四个人开车去了老电厂。

下车时，Rey走到后备箱旁，拿出一个大包背到了她自己背上。Paige、Rose和Noah在车的另一边等着。她一副若无其事的样子走到他们身边。

他们一走进发电厂内，Rey立马就察觉到危险。她一把推开了其他三人，蹲了下来。她没猜错，因为一柄该死的大镰刀划过了他们刚刚站着的地方。

是格林死神。

Rey对着其他三个人大喊道："躲起来！"

Paige立即抓住Rose和Noah，奔跑起来，Rey从背包掏出一把六边形的棍子，棍子上端包裹着铁板和尖刺，她甩了甩，一把砸向着那个向她扑来的巨魔怪。

那名巨魔怪惨叫一声，因为他的手臂已经被金棒打了个粉碎性骨折。这把凶器是Rey从老拖车里中找到，一开始她还以为自己用不动这根重型战棍。但事实证明，成为格林也能让人力气变大。所以她现在舞得虎虎生风的，就像那玩意儿轻若无物。

一个巨魔怪倒下了，还有一个。第二把镰刀向她袭来时，Rey在地上打了个滚，利索的抓出一把双螺栓十字弓，直接射中了第二个巨魔怪的胸口。如果她没记错的话，这把弩箭叫二重彩，其中一支箭泡过黑嚏根草提取物，另一支箭泡的是毒芹。当巨魔怪倒落在地的时候，Rey有些松了口气，还好那些药水不光是对狼人有效。

一个巨魔怪死翘翘，但另一个即使断了一条胳膊也还不死心要杀了她。Rey抓起那个死巨魔怪手里的镰刀，对着还站着的那个挥舞起来。

他的脑袋飞了出去。

这镰刀还挺锋利。

当Paige走出来的时候，Rey站在血泊之中看起来有点迷茫，Paige被现场惊呆了，她小声问Rey："我们该怎么办?"

Rey深长地吸了一口气。"我得打个电话。"

她给Chewie打了电话，出乎意料的是Finn也跟了过来。他们两好像是今晚约了要在Chewie的小屋里看球赛。

Finn和Paige一样，也被这一幕惊呆了。"你是怎么干掉两个格林死神的？"

"我猜是肾上腺素的功劳吧。" Rey看向Chewbacca："我不可能每次都这样打。上一次是一个，这次是两个，如果下次他们派三个甚至更多呢。那可就没完没了。"

"那我们就让他们再不敢来。" Chewie的声音嘶哑，他捡起一把镰刀，把另一个巨魔怪的头也砍了下来。

* * *

Sal Butrell看到Rey生龙活虎地走进拘留室的时候，不由得站起身来，满脸不相信地看着她："你还活着？"

"是啊，神清气爽，活蹦乱跳的。"Rey笑着说。

Butrell抓着囚室的栏杆："你对那些格林死神都做了什么？"

"他们很生气，气到头都掉了"Rey俯身向前，"我想你知道发生了什么。"

Rey走了出去，Butrell绝望地倒在地上。

* * *

"河狸怪的礼物，"Finn挣扎着把那个大果篮子提进来，"又来了。"

Rey尴尬地对他笑了笑，却又暗自得意。

在Sal Butrell被捕并被控谋杀后，他们已经被河狸怪的热情款待所淹没了。手工制作的被子，新鲜的蔬菜和水果，还有那些美味的家常烘焙。

而与此同时，住在慕尼黑的格林死神的头目刚刚收到一个来自美国的包裹。他打开一看，发现顶上放着一张写了字的卡片："下次，派最强的过来。"

他拿出卡片和上面的冰袋，被眼前的景象吓坏了。

盒子里面放着那两个巨魔怪的头。


	11. Chapter 11

11

Kylo Ren走到地下停车场，掏出车钥匙正准备开锁，突然有一把枪顶在他的后腰，一个女声在他背后响起：“殿下，很抱歉要拿枪指着你，根据指示，如不得已，可使用武力。而根据我对您的了解，武力是不得不动用的。”

Ren认出了持枪者：“Phasma。”

“Quinn先生想要见你一面。”Phasma走前一点，她是个极其高大的女子，还要比Ren高上那么一点，“恐怕得由你开车驾驶了。”

Kylo黑着一张脸上了自己的车，Phasma走上后排，他都不用回头看一眼，也知道她手里那把枪就没有放下来过。

顺着Phasma的指示，他们到了一个废弃的停车场。Domaric Quinn那个秃头男已经站在那里，手里还拿着手机在那里哔哔。Kylo下车的时候没好气的把车门甩上，Phasma利索地下车枪口继续指着Kylo Ren的后背，跟了过去。

“早安，殿下，一切都还好吗？”Quinn脸上挂着一个虚伪的假笑。

“如果没有一把枪指着我的话，本来是应该挺好的。”Kylo Ren竭力压制住自己的怒火，冷漠地回答。

Phasma的声音似乎有些无奈：“我并不是冲着您来的，殿下。”

Kylo转过头瞪了一眼自己以前的下属：“可我就是这么觉得的。”

Phasma低下头：“抱歉，殿下，您有权这么想。”

“动用武力这事也是情非得已嘛，我们可担不起万一您不肯来的后果，”Quinn耸耸肩，看向Kylo Ren，“现在扯交情也扯够了，该谈谈正事了，毕竟时间有限。”

“你想要什么？”Kylo皱起眉头。

“不光是我想要，整个组织都想要，”Quinn扯了扯嘴角，“我们等了很久了，然而您这边似乎一点动静都没有呢。”

他走前两步，幸灾乐祸地看着Kylo Ren：“现在您有两个选择，把钥匙交给我们，或者说我们把格林带走然后我们自己去找钥匙的下落。”

“那个格林前段时间刚砍了两个格林死神的头下来，你觉得你有能力把她带走吗？”Ren哼了一声，“要不然你以为我为什么那么谨慎行事，还是你真觉得我什么都没做光顾着打马球去了？”

“您总是有这么多的大道理，我都已经听腻了，”Quinn挥挥手，翻了个白眼，“我们要的是确切答案，是行动！”

“是吗？”Ren侧了侧头。

“那就如你所愿。”Ren突然动了起来，他猛地一回头夺过了Phasma手里的枪，并一把掐住她脖子。枪一到手，他一拳猛击到她的胸骨下方，另一手用枪直接敲上她左边的浮肋。等Phasma痛到倒地之后，他转过身直接一枪击中Domaric Quinn的头。

Quinn倒地的时候双眼大睁，怕不是还没反应过来发生了什么。Kylo Ren走过去，翻找起他的口袋，他刚在车上就顺手把皮手套戴上了，因此也不担心留下指纹什么的。果不其然，Quinn自己也装了把枪过来，他拿出那把枪握在手里，回过头走到Phasma边上。

“我不是冲着你来的。”Ren说道。

Phasma笑了：“可我就是这么觉得的。”

“你有权这么想。”Ren举起Quinn的枪，对着Phasma开了一枪。

***

Poe来到现场的时候是穿着一身剪裁得体的贵价西装，Rey和Paige对视一眼，眼里流露出八卦的光。

“看来某人这是佳人有约啊。”Paige忍不住调侃起来，Rey在后头憋笑。

Poe有些气恼：“别提了，老子好不容易订到的餐厅，结果佳人是看不到了，要过来看两具死尸。有话快说有屁快放。”

“得令，”Paige还是有些忍不住笑，“两名死者，手里都有枪，都死于枪伤，手上都有火药痕迹。现场只有一辆车，说不定是一起过来然后约定在这里来个决斗啥的。”

“车子是谁的？”Rey问道，Poe正围着那辆小轿车和车边的死者打转。

“租的，而且是男死者租的，合同上写的他名字，”Paige指了指车边的死者，“然后棘手的部分来了，这两人都不是本国人士。从他们身上找到的证件显示，一个瑞士的，还有一个英国的。”

Rey挑了挑眉毛：“然后他们闲着没事干专门从欧洲过来美国这儿决斗？”

Paige耸耸肩：“我怎么知道。”

Poe突然喊了一声：“拿个证物袋给我。”Rey连忙走过去递了个证物袋过去，Poe一点也不顾身上穿着的西装是有多贵，整个人趴在地上，套着证物袋的手极力扒拉着什么。

“拿到了！”Poe爬起来，手里的证物袋里装了一台老式的翻盖手机。

***

Rey和Poe最后是在警局解决的晚饭，高档牛排是没有，牛肉汉堡倒是有两个。根据入境资料，他们这单双重谋杀案的死者，瑞士男Domaric Quinn和英国女Phasma Christie是从苏黎世坐同一趟飞机来的波特兰，早上刚落地。他们手里的枪也是他们自己本人的，登机前有在机场出示过。

Ren警监走了过来，两人默默放下手里的报告和汉堡，Rey赶紧把吃的都往里头推了推。Ren也不打算过来指责自己下属不要在工作区域饮食，他开口问道：“这单双重谋杀案有进展了吗？”

“两人是一起飞过来的，一起下的飞机。根据租车处的录像显示，是Phasma Christie去租的车，只不过最后到租车合同上签字的是Domaric Quinn，最后开车走的是Phasma Christie。”Poe好不容易把嘴里的汉堡都咽下去，差点被哽到，“所以说他们是一起去的废弃停车场这点应该是没有错的。”

“除非现场本来还有第二辆车，只不过后面被人开走了。”Rey提议。

Ren心口一紧，但他面上风平浪静地假装什么都没有发生过：“你意思是说，现场还有第三人？有证据吗？”

Rey摇摇头：“目前没有，还只是一个推论。”

“说不定是生意纠纷，结果擦枪走火了。”Ren点评，“能把他们跟本土人士联系起来吗？”

“我们确实在车底下有找到一台老手机，”Poe举起证物袋，Ren瞳孔微缩，“估计是Domaric Quinn倒地的时候，从他口袋里掉出来了，摔得有点严重开不了机，我们待会会送去实验室让他们查一下。”

“好，有事随时向我汇报。”Ren从他们工位走开，多瞟了一样那台手机。

妈的，他当时应该搜仔细一点的。

“已经很晚了，我困得不行了，要不咱们明天再弄吧。”Poe看向Rey，满脸写着我想回家睡觉。

Rey笑了笑：“行吧，你先走吧，我待会把手机拿去证物科。”

Poe抓起外套，拍拍自己搭档肩膀，正准备溜之大吉。Paige走过来，一脸严肃：“捕手溪林区那边发来通知，一个老妇人打911说有人破门而入，话没说完惨叫了一声。911那边派遣了巡警到场，一看发现两口子都已经丧命了，让我们赶紧过去看看。”

“又是双重谋杀案？”Rey一脸不可置信，Poe也是无言以对。难兄难妹苦哈哈地跟着Paige一起去了新的命案现场。

某人趁机拿走了他们桌上装了那支老手机的证物袋。

***

眼前的林间小屋布置得十分温馨，如果不是现在地上多了两具躺在血泊中的尸体，这里分分钟都能上家居杂志的封面。Poe和Rey赶到现场的时候就忍不住皱起眉头，同样是双重谋杀案，这里这一桩案子要比他们傍晚处理那桩血腥多了。

“Weller夫妻，Ed和Lois，已经结婚有26年了，没有孩子，”最早到达现场的巡警给他们汇报起来，“Ed前段时间刚退休。”

“很明显这不是他想过的退休计划。”Poe看了看Ed倒在大门边的尸体，皱起眉头。

Rey半蹲下来看了看伤口情况：“这个看起来不像是刀伤，像被撕咬开来一样。”

“对于破门入侵来说，这也太过了，”Poe也凑过去看了看，“嫌犯嗑药了吗？”

Paige刚好走了过来：“磕没嗑药没人知道，不过现场到处都是指纹就是了，还有几枚带血的，鉴证科那边都快忙疯了。”

Rey朝着屋里走去，Lois的尸体在电话机旁边，她手里还紧紧握着话筒，她的致命伤在脖子那块，同样的也是撕咬的痕迹。

她转过头，看见一块掉在地上的生牛排：“这块牛排好像被人咬过。”

“小动物进屋咬的吗？”Poe跟了过来，“巡警说他们过来的时候门是开着的。”

“那为什么不把整块肉叼走？”Rey回过头看向Poe。

Poe觉得有点毛骨悚然：“你是说嫌犯啃得？”他看了看那块牛排：“肉看起来是挺好的，可这是全生的啊。”

“你刚说嫌犯可能嗑了药吗，说不定是副作用。”Rey耸耸肩朝门外找去，她刚到这的时候就发现了门口大片的马蹄痕迹。

“怎么会有这么多马蹄印？”Rey打着手电筒朝着林子走去，Poe跟在她背后：“很寻常啦，这边大把人养马。”

“可Ed和Lois没养，”Rey转过头，手电筒朝着小木屋指了指，“没有马槽也没有马。”

“那这些马跑来私人领地是想干嘛？”Poe有些困惑。

“这儿有拖拽痕迹，”Rey看向地面，“一排排的。”

“犁吗？”Poe上前。

Rey半蹲下来：“或者是某种抓地的动物。”她把手电筒塞给Poe，自己拿出一个证物袋套在手上，捡起一块带在尖刺的皮革。

“这是什么？马鞍上掉下来的吗？”Rey疑惑地看着Poe。

“我又不骑马我咋知道，”Poe耸耸肩，“不过看起来挺中世纪的。”

他们赶回局里的时候已经是凌晨一点多的事儿，回到自己桌位Rey才想起：“啊停车场决斗那台手机，还没拿给证物科呢？”

“我去吧，”Poe抓起证物袋，“然后各回各家各找各妈早点睡觉吧，两桩双重谋杀案够我们忙的了。”

Rey点点头。

Kylo Ren看着自己两个得力下属走出大厅，这才从办公室里走了出来。从Domaric Quinn手机上移除的sim卡现在正装在他的大衣口袋里。


	12. Chapter 12

“Poe Dameron和Rey Kanata是坐这桌吗？”一个穿着实验室白袍的黑人女士来到他们桌前，她的胸牌写着她的姓氏Goode，她手里还拿了沓报告，“手机我们检查完了，摔得彻头彻尾，我就想着顺路把东西都拿过来了，刚好也解释一下。”

“解释什么？”Poe迷惑地抬起头，Rey也抬头看了过去。

Goode低头看着两个好奇宝宝：“这手机干干净净的什么都没查出来，没有sim卡，机子也被还原成出厂设置。”

然后她手一松，把报告放他们两桌上，逍遥自在地走了。

Rey一脸震惊：“所以什么线索都没有？没有备忘录也没有通讯记录可以查？受害者为什么会这么干？”她缓缓扭头看向自己搭档。

Poe 抓起报告，挠了挠头看了起来：“也许是因为这机子本来就坏了？SIM卡就是拔出来换新手机上了？现在也没什么人会用这种老式电话了吧。”

Rey皱起眉头，手里的笔转得飞快，她总觉得哪里不对头。这个案子从一开始就让她觉得奇怪，从场景到物证，都干净过头，就好像一切是摆出来的。

她站起身，走到警监办公室门口，犹豫了一下下，还是伸手敲了门。门是开着的，Ren听到敲门声抬起头。Rey走进去顺手把门关了：“长官，我有点事想说，关于停车场枪击案的。”

“发现什么新线索了？”Kylo Ren放下手里原本在看的文件，抬头看着Rey。

“这就是奇怪的地方，我们什么都没有发现，SIM卡被拔了，手机被清干净了，什么都没查到。”Rey双手抱在胸前，一脸的难以置信。

Kylo拽了拽自己领带：“你有什么想法？”

“就是一种直觉，我个人的想法，我觉得现场有第三人。”Rey松开双手，撑在椅子上，双眼发亮，“他是另外开了一架车过去的，他开枪射杀了两人，说不定Phasma身上的伤也是他弄的。他把他们两人的枪分别放进他们手里，然后各开一枪就为了让他们手上好留下弹药痕迹。然后他拿了Quinn的手机，拔掉了SIM卡，清掉了记录，还把手机砸了扔进车底下。”

Ren低着头静静听着，一脸镇静，就好像Rey刚刚并没有几乎说对了所有细节一样。他点点头，神情自若地接话：“好让我们什么都查不出来，也找不到任何能联系这个第三人身上的线索。”

然后他又抬起头看向Rey，眼神里带了点寻思，“有办法找出他是谁吗？”

Rey赶紧回答：“我还在努力，不过我觉得我已经很接近找到他了。”

Kylo低头沉默了一会，Rey觉得哪里有点不妙。很快，Kylo Ren抬头看向了她：“Kanata，你是一名出色的警探，你这个推理也很实在。”

Rey听出来了，后面肯定要跟个但是。

“但是死者的家属已经在来认领尸体的路上了，根据内部消息，两名死者在欧洲有着极其复杂和庞大的政治联系和背景，他们的家人并不太愿意我们插手他们的家务事。”

Rey有点生气：“哪怕这样会让凶手逃之夭夭？”

“我很抱歉，但我们无能为力。有的时候，所谓的大局总是难免超出我们的掌控之中。”Kylo Ren温和地继续说道，“你还有一个案子要处理，好好干。”

Rey从警监办公室走出了，气鼓鼓地一屁股做到自己位置上。Poe坐在椅子上滑过来，一脸好奇：“警监跟你说啥了，脸色那么臭。”

“枪击案不用查了，死者家属介入不让我们调查，说是什么政治因素。”Rey看了眼警监办公室。

“靠。”Poe没忍住骂了一声，“那这样子我们也没办法了，话说回来，刚刚我看了报告，小屋那个血指纹在数据库查到了一个对得上的，Dimitri Skontos，三次小量持有记录，因为持有可卡因做了一年大牢，上个月才假释出狱。”

Rey从Poe手里接过调查报告：“有比持有更暴力的前科吗？”

“毒品害人有多深，你又不是不清楚，我刚查到他的车牌号，已经发了全境通缉了。”Poe拍拍她肩膀，“以及，我联系上他的假释官，Leo Taymor。我跟他说了我们会过去拜访一趟。”

“那走吧。”

* * *

也不知道是心理作用还是这儿的环境真的不太好，假释办公室这里看起来就是灰灰的暗暗的，令人觉得十分压抑。Leo Taymor领着他们两走进他自己的办公室，说话的语气也吊儿郎当随随便便的：“Dimitri那小子干啥事了，他这周没来报告，我正想找他呢。”

“我们在一个双重凶杀案现场找到了他的指纹。”Poe开门见山，扬了扬眉头。

Taymor一下子仿佛被哽住了的表情：“这我倒是没想到，你们确定是他干的吗？听着不太像他会干的事……”他看着两人面无表情的脸，声音越来越小越来越怂。

“你知道他在哪里工作吗？”Rey掏出了小本本。

Taymor点点头：“他在给他叔叔打下手，就第八大道那家拳击馆那。”

Poe表示他知道那地儿，说完就想告辞。他们两正要离开，Taymor突然说了句：“实在是可惜了，那小子完全可以成为下一个Sugar Rey的。”

拳击馆里的气氛很燥，一个中年大叔正在拳击台上教着一个年轻小伙子拳击的基本步法。Poe亮了一下警徽，问了一声，发现对方正好就是他们要找的Dimitri Skontos的叔叔。他叔叔也说有好一段时间没见到他。趁着Poe在问询，Rey在场馆里打量起来。

有个黑人小伙子正在举重，上臂纹了一个犀牛头，十分显眼。他一个拉起，显形出本形，脸颊的皮肤出现革状，额头和鼻尖都有角冒出。他察觉到了Rey是个格林，但不像她之前遇到的绝大部分维森那样惊慌失措，而是一脸跃跃欲试：“可惜了，我不打女人，要不真想试试看你们格林是不是真的有那么强。”

Rey挑了挑眉毛：“我不是来打架的，我是来询问有关Dimitri Skontos的消息的。”

“有半个月没见到他了。”黑人小伙瘪了瘪嘴，满不在乎地说道。

Poe过了来，看了看这两人：“他平时会去哪里消遣你知道吗？”

小伙子拿起一块毛巾擦了擦汗：“我们经常会去捕手溪公园那块跑圈，我今天正准备过去跑两圈呢，要我带你们过去吗？”说着他一脸的挑衅。

Poe悄悄儿地翻了个白眼，Rey看到差点没憋住笑，但他们两人还是点点头，带上黑人小哥去他说的那个捕手溪公园了。

“我一般跑个十里，就跑一个多小时左右，你们有兴趣可以跟着一起来。”黑人小哥拉了拉筋，一脸跃跃欲试。然后他径直跑开了，Poe看着他的背影，满脸写着呵呵。

“十里啊，换成是你，你要多久才能跑完。”Rey调侃道。

Poe没好气地回他：“取决于老子今天开的有多快。”

“这里离案发现场不足六里，说不定Dimitri Skontos就是从这里跑过去的。”Rey掏出手机，看了看地图。

“马屎。”

Rey觉得奇怪：“我这推论不是挺好的吗，哪里屎了？”

“我是说，真的马屎，超大坨，好几坨。”Poe指了指她背后，还真的是，这条山路上好几坨马屎，有些还是新鲜的。

“可惜这些都不足以做呈堂证供。” 想到那天在凶案现场发现的马蹄印，Rey挑了挑眉毛。Poe耸耸肩，他手机叫了两声，他掏出来看了看：“Paige那边找到了Dimitri Skontos的车，在一个废弃仓库前面。”

“得了先过去看看。”Rey向着他走了两步，突然想起来，“要给那小伙子说一声吗？”

“他都成年人，自己有分寸得啦，况且都不知道他跑多远去了，不管他了。”Poe挥挥手回头走向自己车子。

Rey心想也是，就跟着Poe走了。

* * *

两人赶到Paige说得那个废弃仓库的时候，只看到了一个车架子。

Paige不在现场，不过她得力下属在，看见他们到了开始叭叭：“车子已经被拾荒者拆得七七八八了，车轮、后视镜、音响、方向盘，啥都没了，就剩个车牌被他们抢废了没拧下来，巡警才认出来的。”

“就剩这么个残骸，你还让我们过来干嘛？”Poe侧着头看着对方一脸呵呵。

Vincent警官嬉皮笑脸地说道：“这不是等着你们给它开光吗？”

Rey任由他们两个斗嘴去了，她打量着四周，还在好奇Dimitri Skontos的车怎么会到这种地方来，就看到一个人影跑开：“Poe，有个人跑了，在后头，他跑进去了。”

三人拔腿跟了进去，Rey一马当先追着上了二楼，但是很快她就被甩开了，她停下脚步却发现走廊上有些液体，她拔出手电筒照了照，是血。Poe赶了上来，看到了手电筒照着的地方，脸色也严肃了起来。

两人小心地往前面走去，很快看到一个空仓库，地板上和四周墙壁画满了奇怪的字符。地上还弄了个六边形一样的地方出来，中间一个圆圈，圆上写了一排字。

“这些看起来像是拉丁文。”Rey走过去看了看，拿出手机开始拍照，“这里有血迹，形状看着像个斗场。”

“斗鸡吗？”Poe打趣道。

Rey忍不住翻了个白眼：“那这鸡够大的，血这么多。”

“而且估计还穿鞋呢。”Poe指了指地上一个鞋印，Rey把那个也拍了下来。

Poe打量起周边：“地下空手搏斗吗？”

“空手搏斗没这么血腥吧。”Rey继续拍照。

“估计他们还用了点别的东西。”Poe走到一个柱子前，Rey跟过去，他开始一个个点名，“连枷，晨星锤，看着有够中世纪的啊。”

Rey点点头：“就跟我们在案发现场找到那块皮革一样。”

两人回到警局，开始整理起一堆乱七八糟的现场照片。CSI还在那忙活着呢。Poe瘫在自己位置上：“所以我们这是找到了地下搏斗俱乐部，还是中世纪角斗士风格的。谁会报名参加这种鬼玩意啊？”

他一把坐起来，崩溃地拿笔点了点屏幕上的照片。“还有谁他妈会说拉丁语啊？”

Rey突然想起了什么，她示意Poe看向警监办公室。

“Scire mori sors prima viris, sed proxima cogi.”Kylo Ren看了看那几张照片，流利地说出了拉丁原句，很快就给出了翻译，“人至幸之事便是知道如何死去，他第二至幸——是被迫死去。”

Poe和Rey站在一边，一脸佩服。Kylo Ren有些尴尬地清了清嗓子：“小时候在英国读寄宿学校，拉丁是必修课。”

“再正常不过了。”Poe真的没有在阴阳怪气，一点都没有。

* * *

Leo Taymor下班，正准备去找到自己的车，突然被一辆路虎逼到角落，他忍不住骂了一声，但在看到从驾驶座下来的男人之后就换上了谄媚的笑：“警监，谁找你麻烦了。”

“你就是我最大的麻烦。”Kylo Ren走了过去，一拳揍到对方腹部，Leo Taymor痛哼出声，蜷缩起来，Ren很生气，一把抓起他，“你那个小小的娱乐活动已经超出了可控范围。”

“是，我们是走丢了一个，可我们已经找到他了。”Leo Taymor笑了笑。

“在他杀了两个人之后。”Ren没好气的说。

“世事无完美嘛。”Leo Taymor一脸不觉得自己有错的样子。

Ren眯起双眼，又是一拳揍了过去：“你搞砸了。”

Taymor咬着牙说：“鲜血的滋味能令人疯狂，您很清楚这一点。”

“我们有过协议的，我给你一张名单，名单上有着特定的名字，你不能超出这份名单去拉人。”Ren松开他，“Dimitri Skontos不在那份名单上。”

“他在我的名单上。”Taymor靠在墙上。

“你没有名单。”Ren掐着他，眼里冒着红光，“只有我的名单。这里是我的属地。这里只有我能谈条件。”

“小混混和毒虫根本打不了架。”Taymor一把挣脱开来，“他们连怎么死去都不知道，哪里能娱乐了？”

Ren气得笑了：“所以你就直接从你自己负责的前科犯里挑了一个家人朋友俱在而且都还住在波特兰的？”

“他棒极了，他已经连胜六场了，我们的钱包现在可鼓了。”Taymor两眼发光，“你会得到你该有的献祭的，殿下。”

“我不在乎那些钱。”Ren手指指着Taymor，语气坚决，“在你的贪婪和愚蠢没把我们两人都毁了之前，把它关掉。”

“我不认为您还有权对我这么发号施令了，这里面涉及多少钱您根本就不清楚。”Taymor满脸的不在乎，“更何况世事易变，皇室已经没有往日威风了。”

Ren本来已经走远的脚步停了下来：“你说得对，如果是往日的话，我已经让人拉你去五马分尸了。”

他一把拔出枪回过头指着Taymor的头：“把这烂摊子给我收拾干净，要不然我就得收拾你了。”

Taymor看着枪口没再多说话，但他眼里没有半点畏惧。

Ren指了他好一会，把枪收回去，上了驾驶座，开车走了。

Leo Taymar看着他开走，蔑笑着：“你还是多担心一下你自己吧，殿下。”


	13. 至死方休

Rey和Finn正聚在Chewie的小屋里，这里比他们俩那凌乱不堪的公寓要温馨舒服多了，而且Chewie的厨艺也不错。以及，Rey把她那一堆格林笔记都搬过来了。

首先，没人会想到一个狼人能接触到格林笔记。

其次，没人敢惹一头两米多高的狼人。

Rey已经把老拖车都给搬空了，Chewie也给了她一把钥匙，这样子她想啥时候过来查资料都可以。有些时候，Rey觉得自己这不是交了个新朋友，而是得了个新老爸。这还蛮奇妙的，毕竟她长这么大还真的没感受过多少父爱。

现在，这三个人全都窝在地下室里，身边四面墙上全是摆满了书的书架。三个人都在翻找有关角斗士狮怪的资料。就因为刚刚Rey说了一下她最近接的案子里有个嫌犯既有前科又打拳击，保释期间莫名其妙失踪就算了，结果又不知道咋回事跟一起两夫妻被开膛破肚的双尸命案扯上关系，然后他们还找到一个神神秘秘的地下格斗俱乐部，拉丁文与奇怪符号齐飞，地面上还画了个狮子头。

“狮怪又是怎么跟角斗士扯上关系的来着？”Rey拿着一本老笔记，小小的脑袋里充满了大大的问号。

“牧羊人与狮子的故事听过没？一个牧羊的奴隶跑路的时候躲进了一个山洞，恰巧救了一只受伤的狮子。后面被抓回去之后就被审判去与猛兽决斗，其实就是变相判他死刑嘛。结果那个斗兽场里等着撕咬他的野兽就是那头他救下的狮子，所以没有撕了他。他也因为这等奇迹被赦免了。维森版本是那头狮子其实是狮怪。”Finn一屁股坐在地板上，皱着眉头看着这一沓沓资料，“Rose没说错，你这格林学史密森尼学院需要一份索引。东西这么多，我们每次都得这么找，得费多少时间。”

“哇哦，一个从来没去过图书馆的男人居然张口就说出史密森尼学院还能自编词汇格林学，”Rey窃笑，“有人从Rose那里学到不少哟~”

Finn老脸一红却难得没有当场反驳，Rey笑得差点停不下来

“狮怪是丛林之王，但被古罗马人捕猎并扔进了斗兽场里，看他们角斗到至死方休，并以此为娱乐。”Chewbacca的声音嘶哑低沉，“为这种累世的仇恨所驱使，后来他们自己成了角斗赛的主办人。“

“靠……这个处理方式也太扭曲了，”Rey有点被吓到，“那他们今时今日还在举办这种角斗吗？” Chewbacca点点头。

“给这种竞技比赛下注这种事儿又不是只有维森才干，世界各地都有赌徒。如果有钱入袋的话，我觉得肯定还是会有人搞这种狗屎玩意的。”Finn插了进来。

Rey沉思：“那如果是这样，我要去哪里才找得到这种角斗赛的举办信息？”

Finn耸耸肩：“谁知道呢？狮怪不太与人来往的。” 他摇摇头又继续找起资料来。

Rey有点沮丧，Chewbacca撞了撞她肩膀：“我认识一个下注的，我去给你问问。”Rey笑了笑，不过她拒绝了，然后开始解释了一堆这种事太危险了，Chewie只是平民还是不要卷进去，又说她自己可以去找那个下注的聊聊，她还没说完就被兴奋的Finn打断了，他拿起一本书手指着那一页的插图，上面画着一个手持着晨星锤的狮怪：“找到了！狮怪！这玩意打人肯定带劲，想想都觉得脑壳疼。”  


* * *

  
Bryan Cooney自然知道晨星锤打起人到底有多带劲，毕竟他刚刚好不容易才拿盾挡了好几回。站在他面前的Dimitri Skontos已经完全变形了，他是一只鳄鱼怪，现在看着就是一头站立的人型鳄鱼。他身上的鳞片里都是干涸掉的血块。Bryan很确定上面说不定还有他自己的血。这家伙已经不是他认识的那个Dimitri Skontos，这就是个残忍狠厉而且还嗜血无情的怪物。Bryan变出原型，犀牛角从鼻尖和额头冒了出来，他一把往前冲了过去。Dimitri试图挡住他，把他摁下去，却是被那锋利的角给直接捅穿了手掌。吃痛之下，他尖叫着，用手里的晨星锤把Bryan的角给直接敲断了，并一把把Brayn Cooney给击倒在地。

围观的人群兴奋起来：“解决他！”

Bryan试图站起来，但Dimitri直接一脚踩在他胸膛上。Dimitri看向一边，Leo Taymor就站在场边。带着嗜血的笑意，Taymor往围栏里伸进一只手，手掌握拳，他大喊：“开恩还是死亡！”

“死！死！死！”人群欢呼起来，Bryan绝望地挣扎蠕动着。Leo看着他，眼里流露出满意，给了个大拇指朝下一指。

Dimitri把手里的晨星锤扔掉，用手拿起原本Bryan拿着的罗马圆盾，用盾缘砍下了Bryan Cooney的头。  


* * *

  
第二天下午，Rey和Poe站在Ren警监的办公室里，汇报起手头上进度。

“警监，还记得我们在那个仓库里找到的中古兵器吗？”Poe问道，Ren点点头，于是Poe继续说了下去：“仓库那里有找到一块带血的碎皮带，跟在Weller夫妻命案现场找到的带血皮带很相似，检测结果刚出来，血是吻合的，都是Dimitri Skontos的，就是那个Weller一案里的头号嫌犯。”

“从物证来看，我们相信有人在那个仓库里举办地下搏击，而且还用上了古兵器，远超一般空手搏斗的范围。从现场遗留的血迹看来，场面十分残暴。”Rey补充，她脑子时不时还会浮现出昨晚查阅到那堆资料里血腥的插图。

“而且Dimitri Skontos是一个拳击手，”Poe加上一句，Ren看着就压力山大，他捏了捏自己的鼻梁，皱着眉头接过Poe刚递过来的报告：“所以这个Dimitri是怎么跑到林子里杀了两个人？我们这边查到关联了吗？”

“除非我们能找到格斗的幕后黑手。我们现在还在追查仓库的持有者。”Poe答道。

Ren点点头：“好，有进度随时给我汇报。”

他们两人正准备离开，Paige进来了：“警监，仓库持有者那边有消息了，人早就不在世了，那地方正在处理，市政府想铲掉那里，但是没人愿意接手。”

Poe沮丧地叹气：“废弃仓库，搞地下拳击再适合不过了。”

“你们两是不是有询问过一个跟Weller命案有关人士叫Bryan Cooney的？”Paige转过头看着他们。

“是啊，我们昨天在拳击馆里跟他聊了聊。他是Dimitri Skontos的朋友。”Rey答道。

Paige递了份报告过去：“这位Bryan昨天被人报案说他失踪了。你们最后一次见到他是在拳击馆么？”

“不是，是森林公园那儿，他那时候说要去跑一下……”Rey接过报告，突然僵了一下，她突然反应过来，“Dimitri最后一次被人看见也是在森林公园。”

Poe一把抽过那份报告开始看起来：“你猜猜怎么着？Bryan跟Dimitri的保释官是同一个人，Leo Taymor。”

“在我看来，这已经太过于巧合了。”Ren面无表情地说道。

Paige的手机响了，她看了一眼：“Bryan的车找到了，跟Dimitri的车扔在同一个地方。”

“Dameron，去跟Taymor再谈一谈，他知道的肯定比他说的要多。Kanata，去看一下Bryan的车。”Ren直截了当地下起命令，在两人点头准备离开之前，Ren又开口叫住了Poe：“处理这事的时候小心一点，Taymor是惩教所的工作人员，我的建议是，直接去他家堵他。有什么发现记得给我汇报。”

“收到，长官。”Poe点点头，Rey挑起一边眉毛，她不知咋的总觉得哪里有点不对劲，她多看了Ren一眼，然后跟在Poe身后走了出去。  


* * *

  
当Rey去到废弃仓库那边，满肚子火气的Vincent警员就过来嘟囔：“早知道他们还会再扔一辆车过来，老子昨晚上就该睡在这里。”

Rey拍拍他的肩膀：“没事，他们把车遗弃在这估计也就是为了分散我们的注意力。估计是不知道我们最后见到人去森林公园跑步去了。”

她还是打算看看车子里会不会有Bryan失踪的线索，但一如她所猜测，这车就是一个声东击西用的假线索。Rey长长地叹出一口气，想着去森林公园走一趟，她跟Poe最后一次看见那小伙子就是在那，她想去试试看在那能不能找到更多线索。她的电话响了起来，她拿出来看了一眼。是Finn打来的电话。

“Finn？怎么了？”

“角斗这儿有线索了。今晚就有一场。”Finn的声音听起来莫名兴奋。Rey满脑子问号：“你怎么知道的？在哪？”

“这个嘛，Chewie找他认识的那个下注人问的。他刚刚直接变出原形吓得那个家伙全说了，他说今晚六点等通知，会有人通知Chewie去哪里等。我到时候跟他一块去。”

Rey直接炸毛了：“不行，你俩都不准去。我说过了我自己会去找那个下注人，这台危险了！你们两一找到角斗场地在哪，打电话给我，我会接手。”

“你不想我们去啊？” Finn听着有点抗拒，“我在大学和军队里混的时候有练过一点拳击的，而且你看，Chewie可能打了，我们两不会有事的。”

“不行。”Rey语气坚决，她觉得自己仿佛突然多了两个明明都是成年人但一个比一个更不省心的儿子，“这事儿太危险了，而且这是警方事务，就让我来处理，ok？”

“Ok，ok，行吧。”Finn挂了电话，Rey又叹了口气，她走去找Vincent，跟他说了一下她要走了，要去森林公园看看，然后她上了自己的车离开了仓库。  


* * *

  
Kylo Ren走进教堂，他并不信教，来这也不是为了忏悔寻求原谅。他来找人。一个戴着牧师领的男人看见他，走了过来。

“神父。” Ren开口问候。

那个牧师低下头，单膝下跪，吻了吻Ren小指上的纹章戒指：“主人。” Ren点了点头之后，他站了起来。

“是什么风把你吹来这里了，主人？”牧师语气谦恭地问道。

Ren平静地说：“我和一个牧民发生了争执。他已经……” 他停了一下，抬眼看向圣母玛利亚的塑像：“不再尊重我。”

“所以我们这是遇上了一只迷途羔羊。”牧师的语调有点玩味。Ren看着他：“恐怕如此。”

“他已经没有救赎了吗？”牧师直视Ren的双眼。

“他对利剑已经再无畏惧……”Ren的眼睫毛颤了颤，“如今往后，皆是如此。”牧师的眉毛挑了挑：“也就是说他不值得原谅了。”

“他所值得的，是我的怒火。”Ren说着，握紧了拳头。牧师点点头：“那您想怎么做？”

“折磨、摧毁、”Ren说这些的时候仿佛只是在说今天的天气，“还有湮灭。”

牧师似乎有点吃惊，但他还是顺从地点点头：“我会让Ushar准备好的。”

“让他今晚过来见我。”Ren走了出去，牧师看着他的背影，眼神有着疑问与好奇。  


* * *

  
Rey现在深陷丛林当中，挣扎寻找着那种马蹄和拖拽的痕迹，就跟她在Weller命案外面发现的那种痕迹相似的那种。她的手机响了，这玩意在深山老林里居然还能运转真的是个奇迹，她之前还担心会没有信号。Rey拿起手机一看，又是Finn打来的。

“卧槽，我尾巴都快要被冻掉了。他们给Chewie说在圣海伦高速边上等，但根本没人过来。”不仅Finn在那里抱怨，Rey还能听见Chewbacca在嚎叫。

“圣海伦高速？靠近林顿那儿吗？”Rey有点紧张，“我跟你们说过不要再牵扯进来了。在那儿等我，我过去接你们。”

“诶诶诶，等等，有人来了……看起来，像是一辆皮卡拉着些，那是马车吗？”Finn听起来很困惑。

“马车？”Rey想起那些马蹄印，她对着手机吼起来：“Finn，你跟Chewie赶紧离开！”

“咋了，我……”Finn的声音突然断掉，Rey很担心，她一直喊着Finn和Chewie的名字但一直没人回复她。她打开系统设置，想试着用那个“查找朋友”功能找到Finn的行踪，但是Finn的手机就显示还在圣海伦高速附近，而且没有移动痕迹。

她的直觉告诉她肯定是有坏事发生，她快速跑出丛林，跑向自己的车。她得去找到他们。

“Taymor先生？是我，Dameron警探。”正如Ren指令所说，Poe来到了Taymor的房子这。他在前门敲了好一会，没人应他。他绕着房子查看了一圈然后听见了有马叫声。他走到房子后面那块地，那里有个马厩，还有个小工具间。

他走过去工具间，敲了敲门。同样地没人应他，而且门是开着的。他轻轻地推了一把，门后是一堆中古兵器，就跟他在那间废弃仓库里找到的差不多样式。

“靠。”他掏出手机打给了Rey。

Rey接电话的时候，她把今天Chewie去见的那个下注人吓到快要断气，那只老鼠精把一切都交代了，包括Chewie为什么会被绑架以及他人现在在哪。

“喂，Poe，你在哪里？”Rey把手机夹在肩膀上，顺便把那只老鼠精下注人铐了起来。

“在Taymor房子背后的一个小工具间，找到了几匹马还有一堆天杀的中世纪武器。”Poe吐槽道。

“Taymor人呢？”Rey把电话贴到另一边耳朵上。Poe回她：“没找着。你又在哪里？”

"刚得到了一个跟地下角斗有关的线索。离乔丹溪路三英里左右，路尽头的一个谷仓里。" Rey把下注人铐在窗栏上。

“哪来的线索？” Poe有点吃惊。

“呃，一个下注人爆的料。我猜Taymor人现在就在赛场。”Rey隐去一些细节，Chewie的事不太适合现在提起。

“我去找你。”Poe答道。趁他还没挂电话，Rey补充：“记得带支援。”  


* * *

  
下注人交代了一切，Leo Taymor听到Chewie是狼人之后就决定要把他“变成”他那个变态赛场上的新角斗士。Finn只是顺带的。而Finn现在还百思不得其解，还是没有搞清楚他跟Chewie怎么就被扔进笼子里了：“我们只是来下注的，兄弟！你们抓错人了！我们不是斗士！什么鬼啊？”

“闭嘴！”其中一个绑架者吼了回去，抓起一根光看外貌都已经够吓人的电牛棒，狠狠地电了一下Finn。

Finn因为剧痛而变出原型，另一个绑架者看到了之后啧了一声：“这只是狐狸。”他拿走那根电牛棒，电了一把Chewie，Chewie嚎叫着变出他狼人样子。Leo Taymor刚好走了进来，看到这一幕十分高兴：“狼人，没错，这就是我们需要的角斗士。”

“我不会上场角斗。”Chewbacca盯着他。

“等你进到竞技场之后我们就知道你到底会不会了。”Taymor离开了，那两个绑架者跟在他背后。

Finn看着隔壁笼子里的Chewbacca：“我想，Rey是对的。”Chewbacca哼了一声。

笼子边传来几声痛呼，Finn看过去，看到一个手掌受伤了的男人，他的伤口里似乎卡了什么东西。

“嗷，伙计， 你看起来不太好。你是这里的角斗士吗？”那个男人听到Finn发问只是对他吼，Finn怂得缩了缩往后退了一步。“冷静点，行不？你的手。里面卡了有东西，对不？”

他鼓起勇气慢慢走前：“让我看一眼，或许我能帮得上忙？我是医疗兵出身。就让我看看，我不会伤害你的。“

这个男人有点犹豫，但还是伸出了手。Finn轻柔地抓住那只手开始检查起来：“好咧好咧，苍天啊，你这伤也太惨了点。”伤口里卡着一块黑色的锐物，捅穿了整个手掌，但是卡在了肉里面，Finn判断不出来那是一块什么东西：“难怪你这么暴躁。好了，让我瞧瞧，看看能不能弄出来。”

他捏紧了那个锐物的顶端：“哦，就一件小事给你说一下，这可能会很疼。”

话音刚落，他就把那东西一把拔了出来，那个男人惨叫一声，变成爬行类的样子。Finn看了看自己手里那块黑色锐物，看着像一截动物的角：“我真心不想知道这东西是怎么卡进去的。”

那个爬行类老哥离Finn远远的，躲在笼子角落。绑架者之一回来了，手里还拎了个桶。他开始往笼子里扔生肉块。

他走到Chewbacca笼子前的时候还扔了一块大的进去，Chewie直接把那肉踢开了。

Finn也不想去碰那块肉： “谢了，但我现在并没有什么胃口，虽然我跟这家伙不一样，我不是素食主义者。”他指了指Chewie，然后还想再说什么的时候却看着那块肉梗住了：“等等，这是什么肉……”

他看向另一边，那位爬行类老哥已经啃得格外开怀，就好像饿了几天似的，他撕咬着的那块肉上还有着一个犀牛头纹身：“上面还有纹身？”

Finn想想都觉得害怕。

“晚餐”时间过完没多久，那个爬行类老哥被领走了，然后他们走到Chewie的笼子前：“到你上了。”

Chewie猛嚎一声，Leo Taymor拔枪指着他的头：“你自己选，战斗，还是死亡。”

Chewie愤怒地瞪着他，Taymor笑了笑，把枪口换了个方向指着Finn的脑门：“或者你还可以选你这位小朋友没命。”

Finn僵住了，Chewie看着他，嚎了一声，不情不愿地走了出去。Finn抓住笼子杆大喊道：“不要，Chewie，不要！”

Chewie被推上擂台之后，观众们都疯狂地叫喊起来，Leo Taymor绕着擂台走了起来，嘴里还喊着拉丁语：“Haec Löwen turpis elit! Grata ludos Leo. Hoc vespere... "Sanguinis lavacro" facies maximis... Propugnator Dimitri!（大惊喜！欢迎各位光临狮怪角斗场。今晚，"血浴 "上场的是最伟大的，拳手迪米特里！）说完他指向了Dimitri Skontos。

然后他指向Chewie：“还有狼人！”

观众的叫声现在已经到了刺耳的地步了，Chewie不满地哼了两声。Taymor挥手示意：“Arma sumo vestri（拿好武器）。”

Dimitri拿起一把晨星锤，冲向Chewie。角斗，开场了。  


* * *

  
Rey终于找到了那个下注人Sauly给她交代的地方，她把枪拿在手里，偷偷地从后门溜进去，用枪把一把把守卫给敲晕了。等她走进去之后，她一眼就看到了Finn，她走过去，很快就反应过来笼子被锁上了，她回过头赌一把运气，从那个昏迷的守卫身上一通找，还真的给她找到了钥匙。

“Chewie在哪？”Rey一边开着锁一边问道。

“他们把他推上擂台了，就在那边。”Rey看向Finn指着的那道门，走了过去，Finn跟在她背后。

“不行，你现在快走，这太危险了。”Rey对着Finn说，Finn反驳：“你自己也说了，这里很危险，我怎么可能让你一个人进去？再说了，Chewie是因为保住我的小命才上场的。”

“Poe带着后援赶过来了，我只要给他多拖延一点时间。我会把Chewie救出来的，快走。”Rey举着枪小心地走进门里。

场上打斗很激烈，Chewie打架确实不差，但他已经修身养性多年，更何况他对战的是一个嗜血残酷的长吻鳄怪，这位鳄怪还是那种越受伤就打得越起劲的。

Chewie倒在了地上，Dimitri Skontos踩在他胸口上。Leo Taymor把他的手伸进围栏里，握着拳头吼道：“开恩还是死亡！

“死！死！死！杀了那个狼人！杀了他！”观众们欢呼起立，Rey悄悄地走到Leo Taymor的背面，当他准备给出手势的时候，Rey拿枪抵住了他的后脑勺：“比赛已经结束了，放他走。”

Taymor不耐烦地转过身，变成原型，Rey直直盯着眼前狮怪的双眼：“Leo，做狮怪的名字确实合适。“

“你是个格林，难以置信。”Taymor变回原形，但与大部分见了格林就跑的维森不一样，他眼里却是兴奋与着迷。Rey看向擂台：“Chewie，快出来。”

Taymor挡住了她：“他哪都不许去。这是一场至死方休的角斗。”

“是吗？如果这样，那就你死吧。”Rey很生气，她的手指已经摁在了扳机上。

“来啊，开枪啊。”Taymor却是向前一倾，用额头抵住枪口，“今天是个光荣牺牲的好日子……”

现场的观众闻言欢呼雀跃，Leo Taymor抬起头，环顾四周：“死在我的兄弟之中，他们都会毫不犹豫地给我报仇！只有胜者方能活着离开狮怪角斗。这是规矩。”

他看向Rey，脸上写满了挑衅：“再往前一步，他死。”Chewie嚎叫着让Rey快走，Dimitri举高了手里握着的晨星锤。

“停下。我会替那个狼人角斗，代表我们两个人。”Rey向Taymor发火，她正准备走进擂台，Taymor拦住了她：“等等！这里不许用枪。”

他伸出一只手，示意Rey把枪交出来。Rey抓紧了自己的枪：“我凭什么相信你？”

“你也不应该信我。但你没得选，不是吗？”Taymor邪笑着，”把枪交出来，上擂台，要不然那个狼人就等死吧。“

Rey站在那里跟Taymor僵持了一会，她伸出枪，但她没有把枪交给Taymor而是扣动扳钮让枪匝掉了出来，然后她把枪挂回自己腰上的枪套。Taymor接过枪匝，转向观众们：“我们有了一名新的挑战者，一位非常特殊的选手！一个格林！女格林！”

Rey踏进擂台的时候，围观的观众们疯了一样在大喊大叫。Chewie给了她一个不赞同的眼神，她无视掉，站到他身边。

Leo Taymor开始用她听不懂的拉丁语叫嚣起来了，从对面Dimitri的动作看来，她猜她需要一把武器，她就顺手捡起了一边的罗马短剑。

“冲着他右边的手去。”Chewbacca握着一面罗马圆盾简短地说了一下，Rey点点头，在Dimitri冲上来的时候也冲了过去。

面准对方的右手，Rey用短剑的剑柄狠狠地给他来了一下，在对方的惨叫声灵活地闪避开那把晨星锤。她无意杀人，但是不想丧命于此。自从变成格林之后，她的力量就显著增强，但她不会因为这样就放松警惕。女性的上肢力量一般来说都比男性要弱，这是她在警察学院学到。她抬腿踹向对方膝盖，用短剑划伤对方的腿，趁着Dimitri吃痛，她趁机多补了两脚。

格斗真理，保命的时候，下手脏点情有可原。

抓住机会的Rey狠狠地踢中Dimitri的下体。

Chewie见了没忍住扭过头嗷了一声。

观众们看到之后沉默了一会然后爆发出如雷的倒彩声。

但Rey的目的已经达到了，Dimitri痛得只能在地上打滚，她紧紧握住手里的短剑，以防万一。

Leo Taymor伸进他的手臂，看向Rey，冷笑了一声，果断地给了一个大拇指向下。观众们欢呼起来：“死！死！死！”

Rey瞬间明白过来那个手势的含义，那是Leo Taymor给Dimitri Skontos下的死刑通知书。

“不。”她拒绝，她手里的剑现在指着Taymor。

“你没得说不。”Taymor变出原形，准备走进擂台，结果被出其不意的Finn用锤矛直接撂翻了。

“Finn！”Rey喜出望外，但很快就生气了，“我不是让你走了吗，你为什么不听我的？”

“你这时候不应该是感谢我敲晕了那个混球才是吗？”Finn走过去占到他们身边，然后很快三人发现自己被包围了，那些观众不再只是围观了，他们围了上来，一个个的，都变出了原型。

他们步步紧逼，异口同声：“死！死！死！”

“艹，他们现在看着像是狂暴丧尸。”Finn握紧了手里的锤矛，紧张地原地踱步。

“嘛，某种意义上来说，他们确实是丧尸了，因为不是他们倒下，就是我们死日了。你们准备好了吗？”Rey觉得自己的手都快出汗了，但她还是紧紧地握住手里的短剑。

就在他们三以为将要开启自己人生中最恐怖的群殴之时，Poe和Paige的声音仿佛天堂佳乐响彻全场：“波特兰警局！所有人不许动！”

Finn看向Chewie：“我觉得那是我们的退场信号。”两人把手里的武器一扔，飞快地跑了。Rey看着他们逃掉了，安心了不少。Poe挤过人群赶到她面前，结果被自己搭档身上的血迹吓得目瞪口呆。Rey赶紧把手里的短剑扔开：“不是我的血。”

“那这是谁的血？”Poe一脸震惊。

Rey指了指还瘫在地上的男人：“Dimitri Skontos的。”

Poe看向地上的Dimitri，沉默了一会，吞了口口水：“他还活着吗？”

“应该吧，他还喘着气呢。Taymor人呢？”Rey放眼望去，Leo Taymor原本倒地的地方已经没人了。

“靠，我还真不知道，没看见他人。”

他们把现场的人全部查看了一遍，但就是没有找到Leo Taymor。  


* * *

  
Leo Taymor在警察破门而入那一瞬间就直接溜了，他跑回自己家里，拿出一些藏在角落的钱，准备去找自己住在俄亥俄州的女朋友：“喂？宝贝？我在回家的路上，希望到时候不会到得太晚。不不不，没事的，好的，我很快就到家了。嗯，爱你，好。”

他挂断电话，听见背后有脚步声传来。他转过头，看见Kylo Ren就站在他身后：“我觉得你再也回不了家了。”

Taymor变出原型：“是你干的，你要为此付出代价。”他扑向Ren，利爪闪亮，打算亲手撕开Ren的喉咙。但Ren轻轻举起一只手，直接把Taymor停在半空。

Ren的双眼里闪烁着红光：“有时候我都在想，你们是不是都忘了，我这个名字怎么来的。”他转动了一下手腕，把Leo Taymor在半空转了个一百八十度。

死神就站在他的眼前，戴着黑色的面具，还有着锋利如刀、又弯又长的利爪。Ren在Taymor背后冷漠地点评：“看来你说的对，我们当中，确实有一个人，要付出代价。”

Ren放开手，Taymor掉了下来，他立马就像逃跑，但他直接抓了回去。在那一片喘息、惨叫与嘶吼中，Ren悄然离去。


	14. 釜中沸沫

死刑室已经布置好了，Deborah Beckett躺在死刑床上，两根静脉导管连在她手臂上，导管的另一头延伸到帘子背后，帘子后坐着一个执刑人，他刚把三支针管取出，放在一边的针管架上。死刑室里还有一面单面镜，镜子的背后是旁观室，处决见证者已经坐好了。所有人屏息静气，等着监狱长给出最后指令。

“有什么最后的话要说的吗？”狱警低头看向形容枯槁的Deborah Beckett。

Deborah Beckett摇摇头。

监狱长看向自己腕上的手表，分针缓慢地挪动着，终究还是挪到了12的位置。7点到了。他下了指令。

没有什么花哨或惊悚的地方，执刑人依次取下那三根针管，依次把里面的药剂注射进Deborah Beckett手臂上连着的静脉导管。

一针戊巴比妥，引发昏迷。

一针泮库溴铵，停止呼吸。

一针氯化钾，静止心跳。

监狱长看向一旁的心律检测仪，那根折线逐渐变缓，然后“滴”地一声，变平了。

一个验尸官上前，检查生命征兆，确认之后转过头给监狱长点点头。

监狱长点头，转过头对着单面镜宣布：“死亡时间，7点10分。”

旁观室里的人群在工作人员指引下离开了。在离开的路上，好几个人都去了趟厕所。那两个一起去了厕所的男记者显然是老相识了，两个人聊得格外欢快。

“刚刚的行刑堪称教科书级别了，快速平静还没出乱子。”

“是啊，上次是哪个州来着，就是那个用错药还是用错剂量的，那犯人挣扎了半个多小时才死那个。”

“奥克拉荷马吧？那次可真的一团糟。”

两个人又聊起一些有的没的，相伴走出了厕所。Jel Jerrods从隔间里走出来，面无表情，但眼神里却翻涌着恨意。

快速。

平静。

还没出乱子。

而他的Jul却是因为蜂毒，呼吸困难、全身肿胀、毫无尊严地死去了。

她凭什么可以死得那么惬意。

变换成巫妖，Jel Jerrords嘶吼起来，震碎厕所里所有的镜子和灯泡。

不够，还不够，光是她的死还不足以。  


* * *

  
“Rey，有人找你。”Paige走了过来。

正沉迷写报告的Rey一脸懵逼地抬起头：“谁？”

“一个叫Melissa Beckett的。”Paige指了指背后，Rey探头看过去，是一个棕色头发的娇小女子，陌生的面孔。

Rey站起来走过去：“你好，请问你是？”

“Kanata警探对吗”，女子伸出了手，Rey下意识握住，然后发现那只本该白皙纤细的手长出了细小的粗黑色绒毛和蜂刺，Rey抬起头，看到一双蓝色的复眼，娇小女子的下巴现在是一对铰接的下颚，随着说话轻轻动作：“我是Deborah Beckett的女儿，可以私下聊聊吗？”

两人最后去了警局附近一个小餐馆，有些尴尬地不知道开口说什么好。

“我母亲，已经执行死刑了。”Melissa Beckett盯着自己手里的咖啡。

Rey有些不好意思：“节哀顺变。”她知道这事，行刑前咖啡溪监狱那边有人联系过她，问她愿不愿意出席Deborah Beckett的死刑现场，她拒绝了。尽管她当时因为莽撞行事居然不带后援去搞地下格斗被警监强行放假停职，闲得嘴都淡出鸟了，可她对于看着别人在自己面前死去这事心里还是不太舒服。

“没事，警探，我今天不是为了兴师问罪的。”Melissa笑了笑，抬起头，“我母亲确实做错了事，可以说是罪有应得。我来，是为了维护蜂妖与格林的关系的。”

Rey没有接话，眼神里流露出疑惑。

Melissa解释道：“自古以来，我们蜂妖在维森社会里扮演的就是外交官和传号兵的角色，我们族群与格林之间的关系一直不差，我回来接掌蜂群之后我希望能保持这种和善关系。”

“接掌蜂群？”Rey皱起眉头。

Melissa点点头：“是长老们叫我回来的，我母亲死去之后，蜂群里并没有分化出新的蜂后，群龙无首。所以他们让我回来。”

“你是蜂后？”Rey更疑惑了，“你母亲死了之后你就变成蜂后了吗？”

“蜂后的分化不是这么操作的，尽管按理来说，这个角色大多数时候是母女相承，母亲死去后，女儿继位，但也会有突发状况。比如说，我。”Melissa垂下眼眸，似乎在回想什么，“我是五年前分化成蜂后的，在跟我母亲大吵一架之后。”

她抬起头，笑容有些勉强：“我母亲是个很保守的人，她认定一个蜂巢不能同时有两个蜂后，所以我带着部分蜂群离开了。”

“所以你现在是带着蜂群，回迁了？”Rey赶紧转移话题，趁着眼前女子的眼泪还没有掉下来。

Melissa点点头：“我让蜂群自己选了，他们可以选择投奔加利福尼亚那边的当地蜂群，或者跟我迁徙回波特兰。我和我伴侣的蜂群过半是跟我们来了。”

“你的伴侣的蜂群？”Rey有些讶异。

Melissa摸着自己左手无名指上的婚戒，一脸甜蜜：“Mischa也是一名蜂后，她也是我和我母亲大吵的原因之一。”

然后她抬起头，看着Rey：“我刚来没多久，我就了解到，你是一名与众不同的格林。你不会先开枪再问问题，而是问了问题然后放生的。”

Rey干笑了一下。

“我跟我母亲不同，我对于一些‘传统’并没有兴趣，我只想带着蜂群好好地发展，把糖厂再开起来。”Melissa的话十分诚恳，“我会恪守本职。”

Rey点点头：“那挺好的。”

“小心猫。”没头没尾地这么说了一句，Melissa起身离开了，Rey目送她离开小餐馆，看着她走出去跟一位身材高挑金发碧眼看着像是东欧人种的女子相拥在一起。

小心猫？Rey喝完杯子里最后一点咖啡，疑惑无比。  


* * *

  
“Jerrods人呢？今天没来上班？”Armitage Hux看着那个空掉的工位，眉头皱了起来，“不对，这桌子也太干净了吧。”

“他啊？” Hux的助理想了一下，“好像说是辞职了。”

“辞职了？”Armitage抬了抬眉毛，“还真没想到。”

他也没多想，走进了自己的办公室里。

与此同时，Jel Jerrods正站在他家的厨房里。厨房里弥漫着蒜头和芹菜的味道，但并不是在煮菜。Jel Jerrods拿起锅盖，那颗大蒜已经被煮融了，毕竟是已经煮了有18个小时了。他关火，把锅从炉头上拿下来放到一边冷却。然后打开顶上的橱柜，拿出一个小玻璃瓶和磨豆机。小玻璃瓶里装着一根完整的锡兰肉桂棒。Jel取出那根肉桂棒，扔进磨豆机里，把它打碎成粉末。

一只银色埃及猫坐在门口，侧着头静静看着他。

“很快就好了，Majique。”Jel蹲下来摸了摸埃及猫的头，猫咪呼噜了一下。

锅里的魔药已经冷得差不多了，Jel小心地勺了一点肉桂粉进去，他变出自己的巫妖本相，小心地搅拌着，加了一堆奇怪材料的液体逐渐变得澄清，最后变成透明无色的样子。

Jel变回人形，勺起一勺，放到旁边放着的羊奶里，搅和一下。

他把那小盆羊奶放到地上，Majique优雅地走过去慢慢舔食起来。

“真乖。”Jel蹲坐在一边，静静地看着自己亡妻养的猫喝完那盆掺了魔药的牛奶。  


* * *

  
Rey拿着咖啡走到自己工位上，一屁股坐到椅子上，滑进桌前，然后她感觉自己好像踢到了什么东西。皱着眉头疑惑地低头看下去，她的桌子底下不知道怎么一回事放了一只笼子。

她弯下腰把那个笼子拿起来放到桌面上，笼子里关了一只漂亮的银白色猫咪。Rey更加疑惑了，还没等她反应过来，那只猫突然破门而出。她下意识举起手挡在前面，被那只猫咪狠狠地抓了一下。

“啊！”

等她收回手查看伤势的时候，那只猫已经跑掉了，只剩一个空笼子在她桌面上。

“卧槽。”Poe也是被这一切弄得措手不及，他赶紧跑去找到了急救箱，给Rey开始清理起来。因为他实在是太笨手笨脚了，路过的Paige没眼看直接接手了。她一把拖起Rey，拽去女厕所，用流动水对着伤口，一边洗一边吐槽：“那只猫那么狂，也不知道有没有什么病，赶紧找地方打疫苗吧。什么破伤风啊、狂犬啊还有说不定还得打抗生素，猫爪热可不是开玩笑的。”

“知道了知道了，待会就去查哪里能打这么多疫苗的地。”Rey笑了笑。Paige没好气翻了个白眼。

“也没有啥抗生素软膏能涂得，你就先挂块纱布吧。”Paige啪地一下把纱布拍到猫抓伤的地方，Rey假嚎了一下。两人又闹了一会，各自回到自己工位上。

Rey坐下的时候Poe还有点担心，Rey亮了亮受伤的纱布跟他说：“没事，不就一点抓伤，还有大把报告没写呢。等下班了我会去诊所看看的。”

上午的小风波就这么过去了，那个猫笼被Rey放到了桌子一边，她很快就忘了抓伤这事，沉浸在报告当中，连中午饭都是随意地吃了个三明治就当解决了。

下午三点多，她拿着报告站在Ren的办公室里，垂头丧气地听着自己上司第一百次念叨自己怎么不顾自身安危不带后援以及报告上居然还有一堆拼写错误，好吧拼写错误这事是Poe这个好心干坏事的混球搞砸的，但是出于同袍之情，Rey忍住了，毕竟给自己上司说是因为自己搭档替她自己写报告所以才一堆拼写错误，听起来也不太好。

但渐渐地，Rey觉得自己不太好了。

Ren警监的声音似乎越来越远，地毯上的花纹似乎越来越妖娆。她腿软了一下，伸手抓住了附近一把椅子的椅背，然后她看着手上那块纱布，想起那天小餐馆里Melissa Debroah说的。

小心猫。

Ren察觉哪里有点不对，他从自己椅子站起身来，走到Rey身边，有些担忧：“Kanata？”

Rey拧头看着，眼白瞳孔统统变成了一片黑色，然后她倒了下去。

Kylo Ren连忙接住她，大声对着门口喊道：“叫救护车！”


	15. 无瑕之心

“到底发生什么事了？”Kylo Ren站在急救室外，眉头紧锁。

跟着一起过来的Poe一脸焦虑且迷惘：“今天也没发生啥事了，就她早上来的时候被猫抓了一下，然后也没见她有什么异样。”

“被猫抓了？”Kylo听到这句，转过头看着Poe，“怎么会被猫抓了？”

“有个猫笼子塞她桌下了，她也没多想，拎起来看了看，结果那个笼子门可能松了还是啥的，那只猫冲出来就把她给抓了。”Poe回想了一下。

“那猫呢？”Kylo连忙问道。

“跑了，等我们反应过来了的时候，早不见了。”Poe有点手足无措。

Kylo Ren回过头看着病床上昏迷不醒的Rey，果决地下了命令：“赶紧查监控录像，看看是谁把那猫笼放进Kanata桌下的。”

因为是今天早上才发生的事，监控室很快就把今早和昨晚的片段都发过来了。一个穿着清洁工服装的男人在打扫凶杀组办公厅的时候，把一个笼子塞到了Rey的桌下，然后就推着工具车离开了。

“等一下，把他的脸发大一点。”Poe觉着这人有点熟悉，Paige麻利地操作，Poe一下子就认出来了：“Jel Jerrods，之前快闪杀人案里第一个受害者的丈夫，我们去他公司寻访他的时候哭得稀里哗啦的，印象可深了。”

“证据确凿，我会打电话给法官开搜查令，Poe和Paige你们两带队准备。”说完，Kylo Ren走进自己办公室拿出了手机，但他并没有打给法官，而是打给了Armitage Hux。

“昨晚Jel Jerrods装成清洁工，把一只猫安排在了Kanata的桌子底下。今天早上那只猫把Kanata抓了之后，Kanata刚刚晕倒被送进医院里。你去查一下Jel Jerrods对那只猫做了什么。”Kylo Ren快速冷静地说完，尽管语气里还是有些掩埋不住的焦灼。

Hux听完猛掐鼻梁：“我这就去他家看看。”

“抓紧时间，我要给法官打电话开搜查令了，你大概还有半小时。”Kylo说完把电话挂掉了。  


* * *

  
Hux也不知道自己闯了几个红灯，他没做电梯，免得被监控拍到。还好Jerrods家不高，也就是爬个三楼的事。他来到对应的房门前，变成巫妖原型，对着门锁嘶声。

门开了，他走进去，一眼就看到躺在客厅里已经口吐白沫死翘翘了的Jel Jerrods。

“靠。”Hux忍不住骂了几句，他也没去管那具尸体，只是开始快速搜查起来。很快他就在厨房找到了一本巫妖之书，他顺手拿起，突然听到一声“喵”。

他转过头走进客厅，一只银色的埃及猫正蹲在Jel Jerrods的尸体边，喵喵地叫着，脚上似乎还带着泥巴。Hux看了看发现窗户是开着，上面还有几个带泥的猫爪印。

“Majique，”想起前同事爱猫名字的Hux蹲了下来，伸出一根手指给Majique闻了闻，“你这个淘气鬼，可是干了件大坏事啊。”

看Majique已经对他气味比较熟悉了，Hux一把抱起了猫，迅速地离开了。  


* * *

  
Poe和Paige从Jel Jerrods的公寓回到警局的时候一脸沮丧，Kylo Ren不假辞色，让他们进办公室里开始汇报。

“Jel Jerrods死了，根据现场来看是服毒自杀，法医那边正在查具体死因。”Poe叹出一口气。

“现场没找到猫，我们把猫食盆和猫窝都带回局里了，正在做毒理分析，希望能查出那只猫在抓伤Rey之前是不是吃了啥或者碰了啥。”Paige拍了拍Poe的后背，接着说道。

Ren点点头：“继续查下去，法医和鉴证那边跟紧一点。”

“明白，长官。”异口同声地说完，两人出了Ren的办公室。

Ren看着Paige把门关上之后，拿出手机拨给了Hux：“你有发现什么吗？”

Hux戴着蓝牙耳机，手里调和着一盆白色药水：“我把Jerrods的书拿回来，还有他家的猫。我现在准备测一下猫爪子，如果药水变黄，我大概能知道Jerrods用了什么毒药，如果药水变绿，那Kanata警探还是很有救治空间的。”

“来来，Majique，乖女孩。”也没把电话挂掉，Hux过去抱起那只银色的埃及猫，小心翼翼地把它的前爪放进药水里。

猫爪缝间逐渐泛出颜色，但不是黄色，也不是绿色。

“靠。”Hux忍不住骂了一声。

Ren听着皱起眉头：“发生了什么了？”

“大事不妙，殿下，”Hux把猫放到一边，“这事非常棘手，你有多想要那个小格林醒过来？”  


* * *

  
“你说的大事不妙是什么意思？”挂了电话之后就连忙赶到Hux房子的Kylo Ren铁青着脸。他狠狠地瞪了一眼那个角落正在舔毛的埃及猫，对方不为所动甚至舔地更欢快了。

“Jel Jerrods用的是‘魂归他处’，”Hux不动声色地挡住Ren的杀人怒瞪，“也叫睡美人魔药，给猫服用，之后被猫抓伤的人就会陷入昏迷并且丧失记忆，等那人的记忆全部消融之后，就会痛苦地挣扎着死去。”

Ren双眼泛红：“有解药吗？”

“有，但我需要一点时间去弄，”Hux掏出一个小玻璃瓶，“这个是缓解记忆流失的药剂，也是赶着巧了，我这里还有一瓶存货，要不然还得等我煮个16小时。但是这玩意只能暂停记忆流逝，并不能把对方唤醒。”

Ren接过那个棕色的小瓶子：“使用方法。”

“每只眼里各滴八滴，越快越好，每迟一刻，她的记忆都会流失更多。”Hux叮嘱道。

“我现在就去医院，做好解药之后通知我。”说完Ren就大步流星地走了。

Hux等人走了之后走到角落里开始撸猫：“Majique，他还不知道这解药要咋用呢啧啧。”他把猫抱到自己怀里吸了一口：“你主人怕也是忘了，咱们这位老大，虽然不是纯血，但还是一位王子呢。”  


* * *

  
Kylo快速驱车赶到医院，拿着药瓶就往ICU走去。他正要走入病房，却听见一个熟悉的声音，停下了脚步。

Chewie坐在Rey的床边，哀哀地低声地，嚎了一声。

Ren听懂了，他在叫Rey小崽子。

他曾经也这么叫过他。

Chewie准备要走出来了，Ren突然有些慌乱，他连忙躲到旁边的病房里，隔着门口张望，等确认Chewie离开之后。他快速走进Rey的病房，轻轻地扒开她的眼皮，往那全黑的同仁里滴下药水。

滴好之后，Ren把空了的药瓶放进大衣内兜里，悄然地离去了。  


* * *

  
“毒芹球根，有。胶质没药，有。阿拉伯胶，块状的，有。蟒蛇怪油，有是有，但这里怕是没有6盎司。”Hux晃了晃手里那个棕色，在手边的写着“购物清单”的纸上加了一样，“毛蕊花也有，还差一个……啧，这个可不好弄……” 摇摇头，Hux在清单上写下“绿脓杆菌”的字样。直起身子拿着那张纸，Hux出门去采购了。

波特兰是个大城市，但是有蟒蛇怪油和绿脓杆菌卖的地儿并不多。Hux跑了两家都没货，最后别无方法，来到了第七号草药店。

他坐在车里挣扎了一下，最后还是踏出车门。

打开店门的时候，迎客铃铛响了一下，Finn抬起头：“欢迎光临，请问有什么能帮到你？”

“你好，请问你这里有这两种材料吗？”Hux微笑，递出一张纸，假装自己根本就不知道眼前这个男人就是那个格林警探的舍友，也根本没有针对他做过背景调查一样。

“6盎司蟒蛇怪油，和一小管绿脓杆菌？”Finn看着纸上写着的材料，皱起眉头，“蟒蛇怪油倒是有，绿脓杆菌我倒是要查查库存。”

“劳驾。”Hux保持微笑。

Finn很快找到了蟒蛇怪油，放到了柜台上之后，又跑去仓库一趟折腾。

“呼，你真够幸运的，这是我们这最后一瓶存货了。”Finn小心翼翼地把那小瓶子放到桌上，“你要拿这做什么？这玩意可危险了。”

“家传食谱。”Hux假笑，眼神却是冷了下来。

Finn感觉到有杀气，吞了吞口水：“一共三百美元，盛惠。”

Hux拿出三张大钞，事态紧急，他也懒得砍价，拿着东西就走了。

门被打开，铃铛又响了一下，人走了。Finn松出一口气来。  


* * *

  
世人对女巫或者巫师总有那么一点墨守成规的印象，比如他们都会骑着扫帚出行，喜欢养黑猫做宠物，拿着魔杖念嘛哩嘛哩哄，还有拿着大釜煮魔药。Hux想到都想翻白眼。好吧，他们巫妖是会煮魔药，只是不一定会用到大釜，小奶锅也是可以的，毕竟这是他厨房里最便宜的锅。他才不会拿他的Le Creuset来煮眼前这锅玩意。

锅里那堆混合物这时候已经煮沸了，他拿出那瓶绿脓杆菌，打开瓶子，左手拎着，小心翼翼地往里滴，一边滴一边搅拌。等药水变成淡淡的粉红色之后，他赶紧把那小瓶子放到一边，把毛蕊花和阿拉伯胶扔了进去，继续搅拌起来，直到药水稠结。然后迅速离火，装进一个玻璃瓶里，趁热封盖。

然后他拿出电话，打给了Ren：“殿下，解药做好了。”

“我这就过来。”Ren回答得很干脆，Hux听到电话被挂断之后的忙音，只希望这位大佬听完使用方法之后也能这么干脆。  


* * *

  
“我要怎么把这瓶药给Kanata灌下去。”Ren看着瓶子浓稠还有结块的魔药，眉头紧锁。

Hux干笑道：“不是她喝，是您喝。”

Ren抬眼瞪着他，Hux鼓起勇气快速解释道：“这个魔药叫睡美人魔药也是有原因的，一个来自拥有无暇之心的成年王室成员的吻，便可以将睡美人从梦中唤醒。只不过在这年头要有无暇之心是基本遇不上了，所以我们只能来一波化学操作。这个是净化魔药。一口干，药效起效后24小时内去亲吻沉睡者，就能解除‘魂归他处’。”

Ren盯着手里的魔药沉默了一会：“怎么知道起效没有？”

“净化过程非常……好察觉，越是不纯洁的心灵，净化的时间就会越长。”Hux咽了咽口水。

Ren看了他一眼，拿着魔药转身走了。

察觉到Ren已经离开了的Majique从房间里走出来，蹭了蹭Hux的脚。

Hux把猫抱起来用脸蹭了蹭那蓬松柔滑的皮毛：“Majique，我只希望他喝完那鬼玩意之后没有力气回过头来把我杀了。”


	16. 爱可杀人

Kylo Ren拿着药回到家里，他皱着眉头站在玄关看着那瓶粘稠结块的白色魔药，一脸嫌弃地打开瓶子一口气把东西喝完了。这个魔药倒是没有什么奇怪的味道，喝完了也没啥感受。

就这？

Kylo随手把瓶子放到鞋柜上，往客厅走去，顺手把大衣脱下。突然一阵剧痛袭来，他大衣脱到一半他就痛到整个人委顿于地面。

他大口大口地喘着气，只觉得自己似乎走进了火炉，每一寸肌肤都被烈火灼烧着。他挣扎着扶着沙发试图站起来，但很快就又痛得摔倒在地，倒地的时候还把茶几给打翻了，茶几上的东西噼里啪啦地倒了一地。

Kylo脸色狰狞，无法自控地变出巫妖原型，半张脸上布满了似干尸又似烧伤了的痕迹，眼窝里闪烁着鲜血一般的红色。

好热，好烫，他热到把身上的衣服都扯开了，但是裸露在空气中的胸膛也没有变凉半分。

很快在痛楚之中，他瘫软在地上，时不时抽搐两下。突然他猛地拱起后背，全身变成煮熟的虾蟹一般的赤红色，然后啪地一下摔回地面，颤栗着、抽搐着，嘴里鼻里几次冒出黑烟。

接下来他两眼一翻，晕了过去。

Kylo Ren再醒过来的时候，已经是半夜四点多了。他站起身来，看了看客厅里的一片狼藉。甩甩头，他走进房间快速地换了套衣服，然后路过玄关的鞋柜准备拿起钥匙走人的时候，他看着那个已经空掉的玻璃瓶子，猛地拿起往客厅的墙上砸了过去。

玻璃碎了一地，他抓起钥匙出了门。

赶到医院的时候，已经是清晨五点了，远方的天空已经褪去了深沉的夜色，只不过还没有亮起来。Kylo熟门熟路快速地赶到Rey的病房。女警探静静地躺在自己的病床上，身上连了好几根管子，呼吸平缓，双眼紧闭，仿佛只是在沉睡。

Kylo走到床边，轻轻吻在那双唇上。

“醒醒。”站起身来，Kylo说了一声，他看着Rey的睫毛动了动，快步地离开了。

睫毛扇动着，Rey缓缓睁开了双眼，迷蒙中只看到一袭黑色大衣一闪而过。

* * *

Finn得知Rey醒过来的时候就兴高采烈地奔去了医院，进了病房第一件事就是一把抱住床上的Rey哭嚎起来：“妈的你快把老子吓死了。”Rey的笑声被他的胸膛堵住，有点闷闷的。他放开Rey，却看到Rey一脸懵逼地看着他，双眼是深渊般的黑色，然后Finn就发现自己有点没控制住情绪，浅层变形了。他赶紧收敛了一下：“干嘛啦？我不就激动了一点吗？你又不是没见过？”

“你什么时候激动的时候就会全身长毛了？而且看着还有点像……狐狸？”Rey还是一脸傻傻的。

Finn愣住了：“你不记得了？”

“不记得啥？”Rey看着Finn，有点傻乎乎，她觉得自己刚刚大概是出现幻觉了，Finn怎么就会变成狐狸呢？

“你是个格林啊？你看得到维森啊？你养母Maz给你说过的啊？”Finn震惊地三连问。

Rey皱起眉头：“你是说格林童话那个格林兄弟吗？维森又是什么？Maz她退休之后就去坐游轮环游世界了啊，她啥时候给我说过这些？”

Finn僵住了，站在门口捧着花的Chewie也僵住了。

“Rey，”Finn吞了口口水，艰难地开口，”你大概是失忆了。“

Rey发出一声不相信的“哈？”。

Chewie走进房间把花放到一边，低哑的声音缓缓说道：“崽子，Maz她去世有半年多了。”

Rey看着这个陌生的高大男人，又看了看Finn，一脸不可置信地说道：“你们，在说什么？”

* * *

Rey坐在Maz的墓碑前，眼里含着泪，她抬起手摸着墓碑上的照片，心里仿佛垮了一块。

Maz，走了？

而她完全忘了。

Chewie站在Rey身后，想要伸手拍拍Rey的肩膀，手都伸到半路，又收了回来。

”Maz把拖车留给了你，你出于安全考虑，把书都放到了我家地下室里，过去看看吧。“Chewie很久没说过这么多话了，他的喉咙已经有点受不了了，可他没办法，眼前的女孩把她成为格林这半年的记忆都丢了，也把他给忘了，她现在听不懂他的嚎叫了。

站在一旁的Finn安抚地拍了拍Chewie的肩膀，走上前把Rey扶了起来。

Chewie的小屋离墓地这一块并不太远，他们三人走了一会就到了。

进了房子，Rey不认得里面任何的布置和结构，Finn领着她找到了地下室，她走下楼梯，瞠目结舌地看着那些书、记事本还有奇奇怪怪的瓶子和武器。

“好了，接下来，我要给你上个格林速成课了。”Finn快速地吧啦吧啦地说了起来，格林是啥、维森是啥、这些记录都是些啥、Rey是什么时候变成格林的、Maz也是格林、这堆东西都是Maz留给她的，还有她是什么时候发现周边的人有好几个维森。

“所以你是狐妖？”Rey指了指Finn，然后她又指了指Chewie，“然后你是狼人？”

Rey疑惑地侧了侧头看着Chewie：“那你原型又是什么样？”

Chewie看了眼Finn，Finn耸耸肩，Chewie转过头，叹口气：“我的原型……有点吓人。“

Rey点点头，眼神里闪烁着好奇。

嚎了一声，Chewie变成狰狞的狼人，Rey睁大双眼：“哇。”

“他的原型比你酷多了。”Rey一本正经地对着Finn说。

Finn没好气地翻了个巨大的白眼：“闭嘴吧你。”

趁着Rey沉迷于翻阅地下室里的格林记录，Finn悄悄地把Chewie拉到门外：“我回草药店一趟，翻一翻我奶奶留下来的草药书，看看有没有能恢复记忆的药水。”

Chewie点点头：“你去吧。”他回过头从门缝里看着Rey：”我会看好她的。“

Finn拍拍他肩膀，大步跑上楼走了。Chewie又看了看沉迷读书不能自拔的Rey，决定做点好吃的，一来是喂饱两个小崽子，二来是安抚一下自己受伤的心。

* * *

等Chewie的炖菜炖得差不多了，饿的不行的Rey顺着香味从地下室出了来的时候，Finn拿着一瓶药水冲了进来：“找到了！记忆之水！”

“奶奶的库存，无奇不有。”Finn把瓶子递给Rey，Rey小心翼翼地拎着那个积了不少灰的水晶瓶，怀疑地看着里面轻轻晃动的蓝紫色的液体。

她看了看一脸兴奋的Finn，有些不忍心地泼了泼冷水：“你确定这个能喝？”

Finn瞪大眼睛：“当然能，这东西就只剩一瓶了！”

Rey有些迟疑，又看了看那个瓶子：“就直接喝吗？”

Chewie站前看着Finn嚎了一下，Finn点头：”我查过了，这就是终极的恢复记忆的药水！如果这个也不行……“他看向Rey，有些失语，支吾着说完：”那我们就继续找方法呗……“

Rey叹了口气，拔掉瓶塞，一口喝完。Chewie和Finn一脸期盼地看着她。

Rey一脸无辜地看着他们，然后两眼一翻，直接晕了过去，Chewie赶紧把她接住。

Chewie有些生气对着Finn嚎了一声，Finn抖了抖：“正常反应，正常反应。”

“不早说。”Chewie有些无语，好歹让人把饭吃了啊，想到这，Chewie打横抱起Rey，一边把Rey包上楼放到客房里，一边头也不回地给Finn说了一句：“炖菜没你份了。”

Finn一脸懵逼：“我又做错了什么？”

* * *

Rey感觉自己掉进了记忆的漩涡。

看不清面孔的男女给了她最后的拥抱，说：“爸爸妈妈很快就会回来了。”

还年轻的Maz接完电话，蹲在她面前，支吾了许久才说出话来：“Rey，你爸爸妈妈，没了……”

然后是一次又一次的搬家，还有Maz手里大本大本的皮面本。

她选择去警校的时候，Maz欲言又止的神情。

她还是菜鸟巡警的时候，她转正成警员的时候，她被分到凶杀组的时候。

那个男人握住她手的时候……

然后就是案子案子案子，跟Poe一起熬过的夜，跟Paige一起斗过的嘴，还有给他汇报案情的时刻……

然后她决心要考警探，沉迷做题不可自拔的时候，他的鼓励……

是他给她通知的好消息。

然后就是酒吧里庆祝却只能喝无酒精饮料、突然上门的Maz、拿着镰刀跳出来的巨怪、因为蜂毒而肿胀的女巫尸体、举着凶器却说是“为了她好”的蜂后、集体投票的河狸怪、血腥的狮怪斗兽场……那些维森的脸一个个闪现着跳动着。

然后是他，是他的怀抱。

Rey猛地睁开双眼，她想起来了。

所有丢失的记忆，还有他。

* * *

“你确定现在就回去上班吗？”Finn把咖啡递到Rey手里，一脸担忧，“你才刚出院，刚恢复记忆，连你的警监都说了你可以再休息几天的。”

你的警监，Rey听着这几个字，微微颤了一下。她假装无事，拿着装满了咖啡的保温杯，满脸开朗的笑容：“闲着在家也是没事干，还不如回局里待着，Paige说她会顺路过来载我上班。”

她轻快地转过身，向后随意地挥了挥手：“我出门咯。”

不等Finn回她，Rey打开门，轻快地跑了出去。

Finn啧啧嘴：“女大不中留，害。”

* * *

Kylo Ren从来没试过如此出神，他总是忍不住抬头看向窗外。

Rey回来了，她刚出院，所以Kylo只给她安排了内勤。她现在就坐在自己电脑前面，估计在写着报告。

对了，报告，Ren甩甩头看向自己的电脑屏幕。他看着满屏幕的字，瞳孔圆睁。

那上面每一行写满了的，都是Rey。

* * *

她就不应该急着回来上班的，Rey咬着自己下唇。

局里的人都走了七七八八了，只有她还坐在办公厅里。

他也在，警监办公室的灯还亮着。

这是在干什么，他可是她的上司啊。

可她之前怎么从来没发现他……这么地……

警监办公室的门打开了，Kylo Ren脸上略带疲意，他正准备穿上大衣离开，发现Rey看向他的眼神，楞在原地。

勾魂摄魄。

他们同时这么想道。

最后也不知道是怎么了。Kylo Ren主动开口说他载Rey回家，Rey也同意了。然后两个人一起坐电梯，一起走到了Rey住的地方。

房门关上的那一瞬间，两人便吻住了对方。

然后是一记清脆的耳光，一个巴掌印盖在Ren的脸上。

但是Ren只是更激烈地亲了回去，然后把Rey用力推开。

然后又是亲吻。

然后又是打斗。

两人亲吻和打斗的力气都越来越大，一发不可收拾，茶几被他们掀翻了，沙发上的抱枕被撕裂了，墙上挂着的照片和画掉了一地，玄关和客厅被他们的动静弄得一片狼藉。

Ren掐住Rey的喉咙，Rey拔枪对准了Ren的心口，正当一切都要不可挽回的时候，Finn的尖叫叫醒了他们：“你们在干什么！”

Ren松开了手，Rey转过身，手里的枪无意识地对准了Finn。站在Finn身边的Rose猛地变出原型冲了过去，顺手拿个花瓶把Rey砸晕了。

Ren看着Rey倒在地上，神色凶狠地正欲过去抓住Rose，他也被人来了个当头一击，直接晕倒在地。Finn手里还举着拿来砸他的台灯。

Rose和Finn面面相觑，两个晕了的大活人躺在地上，整个公寓乱糟糟的。

“这到底是发生什么事了？”Rose喃喃问道。


	17. 摊牌时刻

“所以，你们两的解决方法，就是把我也扯进来？？？”Paige瞪着自己的亲妹妹和亲妹妹的男朋友，头发是胡乱扎起来的，身上穿着的还是套卡通睡衣。“这两个人，一个是我好友，一个是我他妈的顶头上司！！！你们这是要我死吗？”

她双手分别指着被他们三扛来草药店并分开绑在不同椅子上背对背坐着的还晕着的Rey和Ren。

Rose怂怂地：”姐……“话还没说完，就被Paige挥手打断：“闭嘴。”

Ren就在这个时候悠悠醒转过来：“Tico警长？”

“长官。”Paige听到他这么一开口，下意识地挺胸抬头站直回答。

Ren沉默了一下，看着那些绑住自己的麻绳，手试着动了一下：“发生什么了？”

在场的，没人敢说话。

更可怕的事情发生了，Rey也醒过来了。

* * *

Poe Dameron是一个粗鲁混球，居然敢拿他的香薰蜡烛拿来点烟。

苍天啊，那可是乔纳森·阿德勒。

不过他点烟的时候是一个性感的粗鲁混球。

Hux现在不知道自己应该先骂一顿这个糟蹋他名牌香薰蜡烛的狗男人，还是先骑着他再来一轮。

干脆两样一起做吧，于是他坦然地扑上了床，一把拿开Poe手里的烟，与对方唇齿交接。正当气氛正浓的时候，手机响了起来。两人一开始都不打算管，但是来电者显然是不打算放弃，一次次地打进来。Poe哀嚎一声，拿了起来，挣扎着接通：“谁啊？”

电话那头是一个熟悉的声音疑惑地问道：“Dameron？”

Poe一个激灵：“警监？”

Hux停下动作，然后发现Poe拿的是他的手机。

他一把抢过手机：“您找我有事？”

“你过来第七号草药店一趟，上次喝的那个魔药……”Ren停顿了一下，“有点副作用。”

Hux一巴掌盖住自己的脸：“好的，我这就过来。”

挂完电话，他回过头，看见一个皱紧眉头满脸怀疑的Poe：”为什么我们警监会给你打电话？“

* * *

现在，草药店里站满了人，好吧其中有两个准确点来说还被绑在椅子上。

Hux把手里那本厚厚的巫妖之书砸到旁边的柜台上，“啪”地一声巨响。

“所以，他们两个人现在不能有任何的眼神交接，或者就会一发不可收拾，边亲边打，至死方休。”Hux抬了抬眉毛，看向Ren，“什么时候开始的？”

“今天早上，Rey……Kanata来上班的时候。”Ren斟酌了一下。

Hux又看向Rey：“那你呢？”

Rey的声音微若蚊吟：“昨晚……”

“所以就是你出院后第二天开始的是吗？”Hux皱起眉头，“刚醒过来的时候没有是吗？”

“嗯。”Rey点点头。

Hux又转向Ren：“你最近两天有念过任何咒语、喝过任何魔药或者碰过任何魔法物质吗？”

Ren摇头：“没有。”

Hux看向Rey，Rey想了一下：“昨天下午的时候，我喝了一瓶药水，叫……记忆之水？”

Hux深吸一口气：“记忆之水？”

Finn补充道：“对啊，因为Rey失去了半年的记忆，然后我在草药店找到了一瓶记忆魔药，我奶奶留下的，我就……拿给Rey了……”Finn的声音在Hux的瞪视之下越来越小，Rose握住了他的手。

“那请问您这瓶神奇的记忆魔药，是绿色黏液状的呢，还是黑色的糊糊呢，还是透明无色清水一般的呢？”Hux扯出一个假笑，步步紧逼地问道。

“是蓝紫色水状的。”Rey抬头看着他，眨巴眨巴眼。

Hux一时无言，他掐住自己鼻梁：“蓝紫色的，水状的，记忆药水……居然是他妈的‘忘川逆流’。”

“所以？”Rey弱弱地问道。

“‘忘川逆流’确实是一剂强大的可遇不可求的可以治疗一切失忆的药水，”Hux放下手，继续瞪着Finn，“但是正是因为它药效如此强大，它的副作用也很明显，就是它会对饮用者的大脑造成严重影响。轻则晕眩，重则疯癫。苍天啊，你给她喝这药之前有没有做好调查。”

Finn脸色都白了。

“她之所以失忆是因为‘魂归他处’，只丢了半年记忆已经算她命好了。然后是‘无暇之心’的介入。本来就容易引发迷恋症状，结果本来应该没事，结果被‘忘川逆流’给激发了。然后因为她是格林，所以副作用就影响更大了。这才出院第二天，就开始相爱相杀了。我操了他丫的。”Hux嘴里念念叨叨的，在店里狭小的空间里踱步。

然后他一个转头回到柜台前，拿起那本他带来的巫妖之书，拔下边缘插着的一个小金属片，划破了右手手掌。Poe看到这一幕大步上前，握住Hux的手：“你在干吗？”转过头看着Finn：“急救箱有吗？“

Finn赶紧去找急救箱了，Hux把手抽了回来，没好气地对着Poe翻了个白眼，然后立起那本书，往书页里滴血。

一滴、两滴、三滴……到了第六滴血的时候，书“啪”地一声打开了。

“贪婪无度的吸血鬼。”Hux 骂了一句，把右手递给了Poe：“行了，你弄吧。”趁着Poe和Finn在那边忙着包扎他的手，Hux快速地翻页找到了药方。

“就这个了，’迷恋消解‘，“Hux弹了一下舌头，然后对着Finn发号施令，“我要两个毒芹球根，少量胶质没药，6盎司蟒蛇怪油，一把毛蕊花，3盎司十数樟，3盎司毒葛还有几把矮沙蒿。赶紧地，这解药越早喝越好。不然副作用的影响只会越来越多。”

“仓库里应该都有，”Finn正准备走开，又迟疑了一下转过头，“要给你弄个大釜吗？”

“不用大釜，”Hux翻了个白眼，“给我拿个搅拌机过来。”

很快的所有原材料加一台搅拌机摆到了柜台面上，Hux眼睛都不眨的直接把毒芹球根、胶质没药和蟒蛇怪油都倒进去，最高档打起来。看东西都变成流体之后，他切换回低档，慢慢地往里面倒毒葛。搅拌机里的液体慢慢变红又变成白色，看着颜色变白之后，Hux把剩下的材料都扔了进去。最后把成品倒进了一个玻璃杯里，黏糊糊、白唧唧，而且还有一块块的固体漂浮其中。

Hux把杯子拿到已经被解绑了的Rey面前，她跟Ren现在都被解绑了，但是为了避免副作用侵袭，两个人现在只能背对背站着且不能有任何的肉体碰触。Rey接过那个杯子，迟疑地看着里面的奇怪液体。

“赶紧的，一口闷。”Hux有点不耐烦地说道。

Rey皱着眉头，把药水嘟噜嘟噜地给喝掉了。喝完之后，她看着Hux：“就这样吗？已经起效了吗？”

“还没，药水起效之后，你会经历一把他经历过的事。”Hux把杯子拿到自己手里。

Rey还是疑惑：“那我怎么知道起效了没……啊！”突然剧痛袭来，Rey痛得倒在了地上。

Ren听到声响：“药水开始起效了。”

其他人眼睁睁地看着Rey在地上痛得打滚，想帮忙却帮不上忙。很快，Rey满头大汗全身泛红，嘴里冒出了一股黑烟，然后终于平息下来，躺在地上大喘气。

Ren听到声响停了，有点惊讶，但他没有回头，怕副作用还在。

“好了，现在可以回头了。”Hux给Ren一个示意，“现在要解除副作用的最后一步，亲吻。”

Rey和Ren同时瞪向Hux，其他人看了看Hux又看了看Rey和Ren。

Hux很淡定：”’迷恋消解‘的有效期只有两个小时，你们要不就是现在赶紧麻利地亲一下，要不就是僵持两个小时等药效过了，天王老子大罗神仙都救不了你们两。“

听完之后，Ren和Rey都愣住了，然后又僵硬地看向对方。

Rey咬咬牙，踮起脚尖举头吻向Ren的唇。Ren愣了一下，低下头，迎上了Rey的动作。

唇瓣交接，就那一霎，两人很快分开，彼此都觉得有点不好意思。

Hux抬起眉头，觉得有点意思，他清了清嗓子：“好了，你们两直视一下彼此双眼，还有想相爱相杀的冲动吗？”

Rey和Ren僵硬地直视了对方一会，然后转过头看着Hux，摇了摇头。

“那就好了，老子的任务到此结束。我先走一步。”Hux转过身拿起书正准备跑路，Rey却一个大步走到门边，堵住了想要开溜的男巫妖。

“现在不行。”她看着Hux，又看了看Ren，“等你们俩坦白你们瞒了我们什么，才可以走。”

Hux僵硬地回过头看着Ren，两个人交接的眼神里写满了绝望。

* * *

草药店里，现在坐满了人。Rose、Paige和Rey三个女生坐在长沙发上，Hux坐在长沙发边上的藤编长椅，Poe挤在他身边。Finn在沙发把手上勉强放了放屁股。而Ren坐在Hux正对面一把扶手椅上。

“那就从我开始，自报家门一下。我是格林。”Rey开口了。

“河狸怪。”Paige低下头，不敢面对自己顶头上司的凝视。

“河狸怪。”Rose把脸藏到Finn的背后。

“狐妖。”Finn叹口气。

“男巫妖。”Hux无可奈何。

然后一脸懵逼的Poe说：“那我是什么？”

大家异口同声说道：“正常人类。”

Poe“哦’了一声，缩了回去。

然后全场人看向没有说话的Ren。

Ren踟蹰了一下，缓慢地开口：“混血巫妖。”

“混血巫妖？”Rose冒出头，“可是只有巫妖跟皇室结合的后代才会有可能是混血巫妖……”Rose的声音在Ren的死亡凝视里越来越少。

Paige惊讶地抬起头：“你就是那个以波特兰为属地的王子！”

所有人都震惊地看着Ren，他脸有点黑，但还是点点头承认了：“是的，波特兰是我的属地。”

“你什么时候知道我是格林的？”Rey问道，眼神里有怀疑闪过。

Ren莫名觉得有点心痛，在这桩闹剧之前，Rey Kanata可是他最忠实的下属之一。

他沉默了一会，绝对还是说真话。

适当的，真话。

“你被巨魔怪袭击的那一次，”他看向Rey，一脸镇定，“那把镰刀太好认了，上面还写着Vernichter der Grimms。“

大家沉默了一会，最后Poe弱弱地问了一句：“那是什么意思？”

Ren愣了一下，然后才发现除了Hux，所有人都有点懵逼，他掐着鼻梁说：“那是德语，意思是，格林灭杀者。”

“哦。”听懂了，听懂了。

“那你一早就认识他，”Rey看着Ren，手指着坐着一边的Hux，“也知道他是男巫妖咯？”

Ren直视着Rey，点点头。

“那快闪杀人案发生的时候，你已经知道杀人凶手是蜂妖了吧？那你为什么不说话，为什么不制止她？”Rey突然站了起来，言辞激烈。

Ren抬起头看着她：“我们是警察，我们需要证据去进行逮捕。”

“如果非要说的话，蜂后是为了‘保护格林’才开始屠杀巫妖的，”Kylo Ren丝毫不留情面。

Rey一屁股坐回沙发，垂头丧气。

Poe看看自己搭档，又看看自己上司，想说些啥，嘴唇蠕动了一下，但最终没有说出来。

“如有必要，你们三明天都放一天假吧，我会给人事说的。”Ren看了看自己三个属下，站起身，理了理大衣，“我先告辞了。”

说完，他就离开了。Hux看自己老板走了，也抱着书站起身来，他看着Poe挣扎了一会，但最后什么也没说就离开了。

等那两人都离开了之后，Poe看向旁边四位非正常人类，一本正经地问：“现在有谁能给我解释一下，什么是格林、河狸怪、巫妖啥的了吗？”


	18. 无处可逃

在到底谁第一个显形给Poe看这个问题上，Paige和Finn发生了严重的争执。

“你跟他更熟！你先来！”Paige急得脸都红了。

“你更早认识他！你先来！”Finn眼睛都瞪大了。

“够了！”Rey实在忍不住了，“你们两猜拳吧，谁输了谁先。”

三轮剪刀石头布下来，Finn负北，他一脸惆怅地转过头，看着Poe：“先说明，变形了的我还是我。”

Poe点点头一脸严肃。

Finn甩甩头，变成狐狸的模样，赤色的毛发覆盖了全身。

Poe吓得往后顿了一顿，眼睛都睁大了。

Finn变回人样，示意Paige上前。

Paige不情不愿地站到Poe面前，话都没说，直接变了。

Poe看着她的原身，没憋住笑了：“我就说你的门牙看着有点大，这样子的你门牙就显得更大了。”

Paige麻利地变回原形，直接一个栗子敲到了Poe的头上。Poe揉着头看向Rey：“那你呢？你也会吗？”

Rey摇摇头：“我的能力是在他们不想被人类看见的时候看见他们真身。”

Poe点点头，然后沉默了半晌，问道：“Armi说他是男巫妖，那又是什么？”

Rey、Rose、Paige和Finn四人互相看了看，不知道怎么开口。

“跟你们一样毛绒绒吗？难不成是秃头吗？说嘛。”Poe翻了个巨大的白眼。

“嗯……”Paige挣扎，“不毛绒绒……”

“也不秃头……”Rose弱弱地补充。

“就是，”Rey看着自己脚尖，不敢抬头直视Poe，“有点……吓人……”

Poe盯着Finn，Finn一口气不带喘地慌乱快速地说道：“要不你还是自己去找他吧……”

话音未落，Rey和Paige把Finn夹在中间，两人同时各给了他一肘子，直击侧腰。当Finn被这左右夹击痛击到弯下腰来的时候，Rey舔舔嘴唇，艰难地开口：“咱们今晚估计得做点阅读理解。”  


* * *

  
月光勉强照亮了丛林，树影交错中，两个半裸的少年赤足奔跑着，气喘吁吁，却不敢停下步伐。其中一个少年明显比较虚弱，渐渐就落在了后头。另一个少年见状，连忙把他半扶半抗，跌跌撞撞地继续往前跑。突然树上跳下一个长着秃鹫面孔的男子，直接扑倒了两个少年，还有力气的长卷发少年跟他搏斗起来。头发较短的虚弱少年踉跄着走了两步，听见同伴的惨叫忍不住回过头来，但他的同伴嘶声裂肺地喊道：“快跑，Steven，不要管我！” 

Steven倒退了两步，他想回去救下同伴，却发现更多长着秃鹫面孔的男人追来，他转过头看到了河岸，慌不择路地跳了下去。

一个男准备追上去，被拦了下来。拦住自己同伙的秃鹫面孔的男人摇了摇头变回人形：“别追了，前面就是瀑布，他活不了的。”

他往回走了两步，手掐着长卷发少年的下巴：“天堂有路你不走，地狱无门你偏闯。”

松开手，他哼了一声，看向压着少年还没变回原型的同伙：“带他回去，这个按着老法子解决。”

一群人压着少年走回了营地，营地旁边了挖了一个巨坑，烧着熊熊大火，旁边有人正在往坑里扔少男少女的尸体。

过了片刻，惨叫划破了营地的寂静。等惨叫声平复下来不久，逃跑失败的少年变成血淋淋的尸体，被面无表情的男人扔进了那个火坑。  


* * *

  
Rey最后还是选择在家歇了一天，虽然说她在家那一天也没有干什么东西，完全就是在放空自我。今天能够来正常上班全凭惯性推动，她坐到自己位置上，旁边坐了个同样心不在焉恹恹缩缩的Poe。

两个人交换了个眼神，叹了口气，丧丧地准备把这一天都消耗在写报告上。报告是永恒的不变的不会有潜藏身份的。然后突然Paige快步走了过来：“振作一点，走起，17街那边发生了一起车祸，消防那边通知我们过去协查。”

“车祸跟我们有什么关系？”Rey有点疑惑。

Paige耸耸肩膀：“今天我不太想剧透，你自己去看了就知道了。”

车祸现场的状况十分惨烈，一辆黑色SUV跟一辆银色小轿车迎头相撞，小轿车侧翻在地，但是驾驶员没什么大碍，已经被送去医院检查了。但是黑色SUV的司机被卡在驾驶座上，脖子还被碎裂的车窗玻璃割了个大口子。有个消防员探了半个身子进了后座，用手压在他脖子上试图止血。另外还有两名消防员拿着液压切割机，准备隔开驾驶座的车门把人救出来。

现场一片血腥，但并不全是驾驶员的血。

黑色SUV的后备箱估计是因为车祸失灵打开了，几个便携保温箱滚落在地，撒了一地的冰块、血浆以及内脏。

“看来这就是为什么消防把我们叫过来的原因了。”Poe把墨镜推到头顶，皱着眉头分辨起来：“那一坨，是人心对吧。”

“这坨应该是肝，”Rey蹲下来，已经把手套都带好了，她不是专业的屠夫或医生，但从颜色和质感来看，这些内脏和血浆，都是新鲜的。

她站起来，回过头，看向那台黑色SUV：“那可不是医疗用车。”

“所以他怎么会载着这么多人体器官？”Poe也看了过去。

消防员几经波折终于把黑色SUV的司机弄了出来，司机是男性，被放到担架上的时候，脸庞变得像鸟一样，头发消失了，鼻梁弯曲延长，变成巨大的勾形鸟喙，仿若秃鹫一般。

秃鹫？Rey皱起眉头，秃鹫不是食腐动物吗？

“那家伙估计撑不到医院，我们怕是拿不到口供了。”Poe把墨镜放回鼻梁上。

Rey看见对方手里紧握着的手机：“但那台手机我们应该还是拿得到的。”  


* * *

  
Poe猜得没错，黑色SUV的司机被弄出来之后刚上救护车就断气了，CSI的人把手机装了说会跟现场其他证据一起走去鉴证实验室。Rey和Poe正准备赶回警局，结果收到新的通知，去查看一具新鲜的浮尸。

浮尸已经被拉上岸边，发现者是一对小情侣，本来打算裸泳的，结果发现水太冷而且水里还飘来一具苍白冰冷的尸体。

“白种男性，20岁左右，没有身份证明，裤兜里只有一条普卡贝壳项链。“现场勘测的警员利索地把Rey和Poe带进警戒线内，手里举着一个装有贝壳项链的小证物袋。

Poe伸手拿过证物袋感叹一声：“上一次老子看见这东西还是第一次度蜜月的时候啊。”

Rey没空理她这位突然伤春悲秋的搭档，她看着眼前放在石滩上还没被泡肿的半裸的尸体，眉头皱了起来，“这肤色白得吓人啊……”

Poe转过头一脸不可置信地看着她：“难道你不应该觉得他被鸟啄了没眼球了的空眼窝比较吓人吗？”

“比起刚刚那个血肉现场，这双眼睛已经不算啥了。”Rey耸耸肩膀，“但是说真的，这白得不正常啊……”

“被这水冻得？”Poe伸手碰了碰湖水。

Rey看向不远处的瀑布：“可能吧。”

“身上的淤伤看起来也像是死后造成的。这该不是冻僵了所以淹死在水里然后被冲过来了？”Poe抛出一个想法。“那这样子算是意外吗？”

Rey蹲了下去，她刚刚把新的手套戴上了，她小心翼翼地碰触了一下，尸体温度确实很低，但是肌肉什么的并不算僵硬，尸体的头在她的动作下往一侧倾去，把耳后下方的两个圆形伤口漏了出来。

“估计不是意外了，”Rey示意Poe看向伤口，“你见过哪个夜泳人士在下水前会给自己这么扎吧。”

Poe沉默了一会，也蹲了下去，低声问Rey：“你们说的那些什么维森里，有吸血鬼吗？”

Rey僵了一下，又低下头盯住那个伤口：“这我倒不知道了……”  


* * *

  
Zorii一把推开大门，Rey和Poe跟在她听着暴躁美艳女法医现场哔哔：“那一堆器官老娘看一眼就知道是人类的，但是不行，规矩要求必须走化验，实验室那边都档期爆满了。然后刚搞完那边，你们又给我弄了具新尸体过来，真有本事啊你们两，整天就只会给我们法医科找活干。”

Poe在Zorii背后做鬼脸，Rey推了他一把笑了笑：“辛苦了辛苦了，这具尸体初步检查结果有了吗？”

“十有八九是淹死的，鼻腔和喉头都有水，已经取样跟尸体发现地的水源作对比了。但是Rey的想法是对的，这个意外的发生并不意外。”Zorii啪地一下把手套戴上，轻轻地把尸体的头转过去露出耳后的伤痕来，“这个是医用针头的痕迹，孔隙选的很大，应该是用的那种献血针头。这孩子或许确实可能是自己溺水身忙的，但那肯定是因为他失血过多在水里撑不住了。”

“失血过多？”Rey皱眉，“多少血？”

“我的保守估计是2000毫升，一个正常成年人的总血量是4500到5000毫升。”Zorii把尸体的头转回来。

Poe有些不忍，把头转向一边：“这是把这孩子的血给放了差不多有一半。”

“现场没有什么血，”Rey沉吟，然后她突然灵光一闪，“Zorii，那个车祸现场不是有很多血浆吗，能跟这孩子的血做一下快速匹配吗？”

Zorii点点头：“能行，这个倒是很快，我去安排一下。”

Rey点点头，说了一声“谢谢”，拉上Poe离开。两人一边走一边讨论，Poe问Rey：“你觉得这两案子有关联？”

“车祸现场一片的医疗血袋，这孩子脖子上被献血针扎了两个口子，总觉得有点太凑巧了。”Rey叹口气，“等Zorii那边结果出来再说吧。”

Zorii那边的结果出得贼快，说是第一次匹配就中奖了，确认车祸现场的血浆里有湖边浮尸少年的一份，按理来说，这种大事应该去给警监汇报一下。Rey看了看Poe，Poe看了看Rey，两个人默默地伸出手，来了三轮剪刀石头布。三轮平局之后，两人决定要死一起死，僵硬地一起走到了警监办公室门口。

Poe在Rey的死亡凝视中，毅然决然的承担起敲门大任。敲门声响完过后，Ren警监的声音响起了：“请进。”

两个人推搡了一会，Poe被Rey一把推到了前头。两个人小心翼翼地走了进去，Ren一脸平静地坐在自己的椅子上：“有什么事吗？”

“就关于车祸那事，”Poe清了清嗓子，“现场洒了一地的内脏，CSI的人过去看了，都说应该是人体器官，正在取证回来做DNA检测。内脏是从一辆黑色SUV洒下来的，司机伤得很重，还被卡在驾驶座，消防把他救出来没多久就断气了。“

“山地公园那边发现有一具浮尸，初步检查是溺死，但是死者溺死的原因之一应该是失血过多，法医那边坐了匹配，车祸现场发现的血浆有跟死者DNA匹配的。”Rey补充。

Ren皱起眉头：“所以我们手头一下子有了两桩奇奇怪怪的案子，还莫名其妙地有所关联了？”

Rey脚在地上划来划去，她挣扎了一下还是决定如实说出：“黑色SUV的司机是个维森，死之前转化了一下，变得像个秃鹫一样。”

Poe一脸震惊：“真的吗？”

Ren盯着Rey：“秃鹫？你确定？”

“嗯。”Rey点点头。

“那你看到的应该是个鹫魔(Geier)，一般来说不是什么和善的人，”Ren沉思一会，抬起头：“你说现场散落不少器官，有什么器官。“

“心肝脾肺肾啥都有，还有不少血浆。”Poe回想着。

Ren掐了掐鼻梁，站了起来：“这事可能比你们想象中的还要严重。”

Rey和Poe面面相觑，傻愣愣地看着Ren。Ren叹了口气：“鹫魔是维森中的草药学家，世代擅于制药。但他们最喜欢的原材料是人类器官，就好像有些人类的传统医学会以奇珍异兽入药一般。”

Poe倒吸了一口凉气，Rey惊讶不已：“你意思是现在还有这种事情发生，用人体器官做药？”

“很有可能，”Ren叹口气，“鹫魔用人类器官做出来的药有口皆碑，而且售价不低，有利润有市场自然就会有人铤而走险。”

“我们有大麻烦了。”Ren最后如此结论。


	19. 无人知晓

Rey和Poe还有Kylo Ren三个人现在齐齐站在法医办公室，三双眼睛齐刷刷地看着法医之花，看得Zorii本人全身鸡皮疙瘩。

三对一，中间还隔了具惨白的尸体。

Zorii清了清嗓子，戴上一双新的医用手套，刻意地扯出“啪”的一声，假笑着问：“各位有何贵干有啥要问的？”

“伤口的形成原因确定了吗？”Rey第一个发问。

Zorii叹口气，再一次上前把惨败尸体的头扭到一边，漏出那两个圆孔形的伤口。尸体明显已经开始僵化了，Zorii掰头的时候还真费了点力气：“这两个是注射针头的痕迹没错，3号针头（30G），采血针里的战斗机。这里还插了两个，要不就是有人想要放血放快点，要不就是有人想把这伪装成吸血鬼干的。“

”所以死因是？“Poe的问题紧随其后。

“是溺死没错，但我之前不是说我的保守估计是这孩子顺流而下的时候就已经是重度失血状态，当时就至少没了2000毫升嘛。”Zorri慢慢地把头掰回原位，一边掰一边答，“可我刚刚检查过了，这孩子体内剩的不足2000毫升，大概就只剩个四分之一。这孩子身体素质挺不错的，所以如果他不是失血过多说不定就能活下来了。除非……这孩子是故意给自己放血的。“

Kylo Ren面无表情地小结：”也就是说这起案子还是要以谋杀进行立案调查。“

“你是说这孩子的身体素质挺不错的？”Rey突然想起什么，“我们查过这孩子，应该是街头流浪的，身体有那么好吗？”

“可能离家时间不长或者比较懂得照顾自己吧，但是就我刚刚开膛检查的情况来看，器官什么的都是很健康的，验血结果也显示他各个数据挺好的。”Zorii脱掉手套，拿起放在一边的报告递了过去。Rey一把接过，翻看了一下。

“没有病变、脂肪、硬化或任何病变（no leisons, fat, cirrhosis, or pathology of any kind)，“ Rey合上报告，看向旁边两个男人，”年轻且健康。“

Kylo Ren沉思一会，看向Zorii：“那个车祸现场找到的内脏呢？也是年轻健康的吗？”

Zorii有点懵逼但还是老实回答：“实验室那边还在查DNA啥的，年不年轻倒是不知道，但是看着都是非常健康的新鲜内脏。”

Kylo Ren点点头，示意Rey和Poe跟他一起离开。

走出法医办公室后，Ren神色严肃地命令道：”两案并案调查，谨慎处理。“

“明白，长官。”Rey和Poe想也没想，异口同声脱口而出。  


* * *

  
Rey累得不行一脸恍惚地回到家里，屋里弥漫着一股菜肴的芬芳，听到声响的Finn从厨房里探了个头出来，见到是Rey打了个招呼：“回来啦。收拾收拾，今晚开荤，我买了两块牛排。”

“你是在Chewie那里吃草吃怕了吗？最近回回只要一自己做菜就必须有肉。”Rey忍不住吐槽，虽然她想到香喷喷的牛排也有点流口水。

Finn一本正经的声音从厨房里隐约传了出来：“虽然Chewie做的草也挺好吃的，但是肉是我的生命之光我的生命之火，恕我无法就地皈依从此吃素。”

“书你帮我找到了吗？”Rey摇摇头，笑着问道。

“找到了两本，放你房间了。对了，牛排你要几分熟的？“

“五分熟！”Rey对着厨房喊了一声，转身走进自己房间里，两本厚重的格林记录正放在她房间的长桌上，她揭开封面，里面夹在一张目录，用的对半裁开白色的A4纸，跟记录本本身发黄的羊皮纸形成了鲜明对比，上面写满了娟秀的字迹，一看就是Rose帮忙弄的。Rey看了一眼目录，确认了一下鹫魔这一条目所在的页数，利落地翻开，一张秃鹫一般的脸就映入眼帘。

Rey的动作顿了一下，没错，就跟车祸现场看到的司机那张脸一样。她往下看，开始读那些文字：”鹫魔，秃鹫一样的生物，天生能在在树上藏匿并快速移动。这些卑鄙的生物以他人的痛苦为乐，他们收割人类的内脏和血液，以用作维森世界里的顺势疗法药物和春药。“

她正准备继续读下去，Finn的声音从她房门外大声响起：“开饭了。” 于是她转头走出房门，刚被翻开的书页颤巍巍地落下，露出一副栩栩如生的鹫魔收割活体器官的手绘图。

不得不说Finn的手艺还是可以的，虽然只是超市里7美元一磅的普通牛排，但是口感感人，酱汁诱人，还有美味焙烤香葱酸奶油土豆泥做配菜，Rey差点就要舔盘子了，她之所以没舔的原因完全是因为配菜太多她吃得有点撑到了。

“你说得对，人生不能没有肉。”Rey摸着自己凸起的小肚子，一脸感叹。

坐在她对面的Finn嗯哼了两声，同样是吃撑了的状态。

“你有听说过鹫魔吗？”Rey终究还是没忍住，她艰难地坐直，看向自己的室友。“就他们做的那种药，你听说过吗？”

“你是说鹫魔用人体器官做的特效药吗？当然听过啊，毕竟我家代代都是开草药店的。我没记错的，我曾祖母当年还卖过呢，整瓶整瓶的睾粉，重振男性雄风啥的……”

“睾粉？”Rey愣住了，“是我想的那个吗……”她视线往下走，没忍住盯了盯某人的裆。Finn被她这视线吓得一阵恶寒，忍不住坐直了。

Rey没忍住笑了出来，Finn尴尬地摆摆手：”不过话说回来，人体器官入药这事，从古至今就不少见，你想想以前的欧洲人能把木乃伊碾碎了做成酊剂用来止血，你以为吧可能他们觉得干尸不算人体还勉强能接受。可还有人拿人头骨磨粉混酒喝，说是能治疗痛风和瘟疫呢，就这玩意还被叫做国王药剂。“

Rey愣了愣：“这不是食人吗？“

“是啊，可人不这么说啊，他们用各种各样的理由假装自己不是在食人啊，用的都是尸体啥的。把绷带泡到人体脂肪里面，之后取出来就可以治疗外伤；大脑被捣碎做成治疗癫痫的药膏；或者从刽子手那买来新鲜的人血做成强身健体的果酱，或者你实在不相信别人的血，还可以用自个儿的血去做。就那人血果酱菜谱还是方济会药剂师开的。”Finn继续叨叨。

Rey默默地把没吃完的半个果酱布丁推到一边。

“不过也是神奇，人类这种吃哪补哪的顺势疗法基本纯属心理暗示的安慰剂，但是人类器官做的药对维森确实有奇效。”Finn瘪瘪嘴，“像刚刚我说的睾粉，是真的强效维森壮阳剂。还有人脑做成的膏药，能够促进维森的记忆力啥的。以前奶奶都有说过，不过从奶奶那辈开始就没再进手卖这些东西，她觉着这些东西有点太伤天害理了。”

“你奶奶挺有觉悟的。”Rey点点头。

Finn笑了笑：“是啊。”  


* * *

  
把碗放进洗碗机之后，Rey就进了自己房间继续研究那堆格林记录，她现在是真的庆幸自己是吃饱了才来看的，要不然刚刚那块牛排估计就吃不进嘴了。

“1918年4月5日，我抵达法国的那一天，战争爆发了，仅仅是第一天，德军的突袭就夺去了2万名英国士兵的生命。几天后，我跟踪一个鹫魔来到战场前线。我发现他们并不效忠任何一方，只是在收割士兵的器官，不管是英国的还是德国的。鹫魔真是最邪恶的维森生物之一，他们在受害者还活着的时候就摘取人体器官，似乎以他们造成的野蛮痛苦为乐。而前线的屠杀为他们提供了几乎无穷无尽的内脏，用于给他们可怕的交易供给原材料。”

一旁的配图上是变出原型的一群鹫魔，手已经变成了锋利的爪子，正以手为刀，把躺在地上奄奄一息的士兵开膛破肚。

Rey翻过页，后面的记录就没那么血腥了，都是些鹫魔属性的描述：“鹫魔变出原型时候，手会变长并变出利爪， 而他们的脚后跟上会多长出一只爪子，从而使得他们从空中跳下的攻击更加有效。他们天生能在树上移动停留，习惯等待机会，从他们受害者的上方攻击……”

那天晚上Rey房间的灯很晚很晚才关掉。  


* * *

  
第二天上班的时候，Rey盯着两个大黑眼圈走进了警局，神情恍惚地坐到自己椅子上。Poe坐在自己椅子滑了过来：”你这是干嘛去了？“

“做了点深夜阅读，”Rey叹口气，“研究了一堆令人毛骨悚然的收割器官故事和配图。”

“听起来真有趣，”Poe假笑两声，“这里有更有趣的阅读材料，那小伙子的指纹找到记录了。“

“失踪人口那找到的吗？”

“并不是，Steven Bamford，刚过18岁生日没多久，已经有刑事纪录了。”  
Rey拿过Poe手里的文件，低头翻阅起来：“商店盗窃，持有非法药品，还有破屋入室……最后已知地址是，波特兰邮局信箱。”

“看了看编号是市中心那边的，要去晃悠一圈吗。”Poe打了个响指，挑了挑眉毛。

Rey稍稍，真的就稍稍，翻了翻白眼，拖起还没坐热的屁股站了起来。

邮局的工作人员倒是挺配合的，很快就查到记录：“他大概是六个月前开始租这个邮箱，隔段时间会来一趟，但我也没怎么见过他。不过想想，好像快有一个多月完全没见过他了。”

“有见过别人跟他一起来的吗？”Rey问道，顺手抽回打印出来的Steven的照片。

邮局员工摇摇头：“没怎么留意过。不少这种流浪青少年过来租邮箱，只要他们交得上钱，我们这边都不怎么管的。”

“谢谢你的配合。”Poe拍了拍对方的肩膀，跟Rey准备转身离开。刚好一个圆脸孩子走了进来，衣服不算脏，但都不合身且看着都有些旧了，脖子还带着一串普卡珠贝项链。Rey停下脚步，转过头叫住了她：“嘿，你脖子上那串项链，是普卡珠贝做的对吗？能告诉我在哪里买的吗？”

圆脸女孩一脸警惕：“我交换得的。”

“挺好看的。”Rey保持住微笑，把Steven的照片递了过去，“你有见过这个孩子吗？”

圆脸女孩没有接照片，只是瞄了瞄，然后抬起头看着Rey和Poe：“你们是条子？”

“是，如果你见过他，可以跟我们说吗？这很重要。“Rey看向女孩的眼睛，女孩眼神躲闪，不愿意直视。

Poe插入：“他死了，我们正在调查死因。”

“Steven死了？”女孩脱口而出，脸上都是惊愕。

Rey收回照片点点头：“我们只是想查出发生什么了？任何信息对我们都会有所帮助。”

女孩攥紧了背包的带子，慢慢说道：“我跟他也不熟，你可以去问问Gracie，这项链就是从她那儿买的。在广场那。”

Rey点点头，低声说了句“谢谢”，转身跟Poe离开了。

走了个六七分钟，两个人步行到了安肯尼广场那，刚走过广场石门，就看到一个女生坐在喷泉前，面前铺了一大张毯子，毯子上是一条条普卡珠贝链子，长长短短的都有。Rey蹲到摊子前面，手里拿起一条项链：“这项链挺好看的，怎么卖？”

“他们是非卖品，我这以物换物，你觉得它值什么，就拿来跟我交换就行了。”女孩腼腆地笑道。

Rey把项链放下，把Steven的照片递给女孩：“那Gracie，我能用什么来交换跟Steven有关的信息呢？”

Gracie结果照片看了看，有点惊慌：“他怎么了？”

“他死了。”Poe冷冷地说道。

Gracie惊呼一声，Rey站起身来，瞪了眼Poe，Poe耸耸肩，他也没想到对方反应那么大。然后突然间一个男生冲了出来，一把护在Gracie身前，话音里满满的警告：“你们是谁？想干嘛？”

Rey和Poe默默地都把警徽亮了出来，Poe的警徽就拿了根链子吊在胸前，Rey的塞在裤袋里。两人亮完警徽，Rey继续发问：“我们只是想知道关于Steven的消息。”

“你们找他干嘛？”男生还是一脸凶狠，Gracie扯了扯他，给Rey和Poe解释“这是我哥。”然后轻声对着男生说道：“Steven死了。”说完她忍不住哭了起来。

“死了？”男生脸上的凶狠渐渐褪去，变成惶恐和无助，“怎么死的？”

“我们在瀑布下游发现了他的尸体，更多详情我们也还在调查当中，”Poe把声音放轻放软，“Steven有跟什么帮派或者团伙牵扯的吗？”

Gracie擦擦眼泪：“不可能，他啊，身边围了超过三个以上的人就会觉得不自在。”

Rey看了眼Poe，再一次收回照片：“那你们知道他去做什么了吗？”

“好像说他在一个农场找到了工作，包吃包住，他们过来把他接走了。”男生闷闷地说道。

“你们最后一次看见他是什么时候？”Poe接腔。

“一个多月前吧，我们带他去了诊所。”

Poe点点头：“15大道那家对吗？”

两兄妹点点头。Poe说了声谢谢，示意Rey跟他走。Rey却蹲了下来，从兜里找出一张20美元的纸币，放到摊子上装钱的帽子里，挑了一条项链：“这条项链挺好看的。”然后站起身来跟Poe离开了。


	20. 地狱寻径

> “我们仔细找找那些之前撒下的面包碎屑，就能认清回家的路了。”  
> ——《汉塞尔与格蕾特》，格林兄弟作，文泽尔译

“……我们去到诊所那里也没查到什么，在职医生听说这孩子死了还问不会是服药过量吧，然后说上次去看诊就是为了治疗蜘蛛咬伤，他们后面也没再去过。”Rey和Poe站在Ren的办公室里，Poe正在那里嘟囔着进度。遗憾的是，尽管他们这一整个上午都在外面跑东跑西，他们依然没有拿到什么线索。那些只言片语串联起来，更多的只是在重复他们之前的发现。流浪青少年，没什么人关系，没什么人认识，身体健康没啥问题，某一天就消失在街头了。

“那个农场工作倒是有点可疑，毕竟谁会去聘请街头流浪汉啊。”Poe拿笔敲了敲自己脑壳，牙缝里啧了一声。

Rey耸耸肩：“难说，现在确实有一些机构致力于拯救流浪人群，而且如果只是提供食宿的话，劳动成本也不高，说不定真的有人会去这么招揽那些孩子。”

“调查一下本土有没有什么慈善机构在做这方面工作，也再看看有没有别的流浪青少年也是去做所谓农场工作之后就失踪的。”Ren沉思片刻，缓缓给出自己的命令。两名警探点点头，正欲离去，Ren突然叫住他们：“你说那家诊所的名字叫Folter诊所？Folter怎么拼写的？”

“F-O-L-T-E-R，怎么了？”Rey转过头。

Ren思量片刻：“Folter在德语里，是折磨和酷刑的意思。”

办公室里突然沉默了下来。

Ren转动着左手尾指上的戒指：“只是突然想到而已，不过器官摘除这事确实需要一定医疗手段，盯一下那家诊所以防万一吧。”

两人点点头，走出Ren的办公室。刚回到他们自己的办公桌前，Paige就过来找他们了：“新鲜滚热辣的线索来咯，按着车上找到的驾照，我们的人肉SUV司机叫Andrew Probasco，但是根据这个名字和驾照上的社保号一查。我们这位大兄弟是1932年生人，死于2005年，前段时间好巧不巧又死了一次，更巧的是，按照他个人资料来看，他还是个器官捐赠者呢。”

“因吹斯汀，我们找到了他运输人体器官的真相咯！”Poe配合着起哄了两句，Rey只能给对着这两个活宝翻了个巨大的白眼。她扯走Rey手里拿着的档案问了起来：“驾照是假的，那车牌估计也是假的了吧。”

“答对，”Paige给Rey竖了个大拇指，“车牌查询结果是一辆两年前就被偷了的丰田。”

Rey挑了挑眉毛，忍不住叹了一口气。

“别急，虽然驾照车牌包括车上找到的信用卡都是假，手机那边我们倒是搞到了一点东西，虽然说是一次性手机，弄起来着实麻烦。不过因为我们这边查到Steven的命案跟这次人肉车祸现场有关，警监说下午应该就能拿到搜查令去敲通信公司大门，要求他们提供具体通话和消息记录了。”Paige拍拍Rey的肩膀。

Rey点点头：“好，有任何进展给我们说一声。”

她回过头，对着自己电脑屏幕愣了一会，然后找了个在线德语词典，输入“FOLTER"这个单词。弹出来的结果里写着：”名词，意为折磨。“

是巧合吗？还是真的另有隐情？

以及……他是故意提起的吗？

Rey抬眼瞄了瞄Ren的办公室，从百叶窗的缝隙里能看到正在专注工作的黑发男人。

只有巫妖跟皇室结合的后代才会有可能是混血巫妖，Rose是这么说的。

巫妖这个她还勉强算有点理解，皇室？维森的皇室？Rey一时间陷入了沉思。

先不管了，停尸间里那里那个苍白的惨死的少年还在等着她查明真相。她把在线词典的页面，开始在数据库里查起福尔特诊所。  


* * *

  
“你查到什么东西了吗？？”Poe面无表情地走了过来，放了一杯咖啡在Rey桌子前，然后举杯喝着他今天第三杯咖啡。

“Valerie Levine医生，”Rey拿起咖啡喝了一口，看着屏幕上的一堆页面，开始念叨起来，“曾经是名军医，光荣毕业于美国军医大学，两度被派遣去了伊拉克战区，官至上校，在前线完成了上百起紧急外科手术。之后定居波特兰，并加入了福尔特慈善诊所，已经在那里工作了有四年多了。“

“听着跟个圣人一样。”Poe瞄了瞄屏幕上黑发女子的正面照，一边点评一边坐下。

Rey嗯哼了两声：“Folter慈善诊所也就是四年前开起来的，可以说她从一开业就在那里了。”

“诊所那边我也查过了，叫Folter的原因是因为捐资创办诊所的人姓Folter，他在临终前把自己遗产捐了出来用作建设免费诊所，至少他们官方页面是这么说的。“Rey食不知味地又灌了一口咖啡入喉。

Poe挑挑眉头：“这位老哥估计是不会德语，要不然顶着这么一个姓氏也挺难受。”

“大概吧。”

Rey刚感叹完一会，Paige风风火火地走了过来：“拿到地址了，电信公司那边查到这个手机基本上只跟一个号码对话，我们三角定位了那个号码，把范围缩小到三百米以内，最有可能的地儿就是默多路，21343号。“

“那可是西北那块了，有够偏的。”Poe瞅了瞅Rey，Rey点点头：“听着挺适合拐骗流浪青少年去干农活的地儿。”

Ren从他办公室走了出来：“我跟你们一起过去。”

Paige、Rey和Poe都楞了一下，Ren给了他们三一个死亡凝视，三人一哆嗦异口同声地说：“收到，长官。”  


* * *

  
“靠，我是真的越来越不喜欢这地儿了，地广人稀山高林多的。”Poe一边爬山一边吐槽，Rey走在他前头，听着他抱怨没忍住笑着回头看他一眼：“这就撑不住了吗，老大哥。”她调侃的时候忍不住看看后方紧随他们这几个急先锋的大部队，领头的是Ren，他一如既往地穿着黑大衣，脚踩着皮鞋，只不过他现在手持一杆雷明顿870霰弹枪，大步行走在树丛山地上。

他就在Rey的背后，Rey继续往山上走，她对这个男人现在充满了疑惑与质疑，可与此同时正如此刻，她又觉得自己可以把后背交给Kylo Ren，而不用担心高大男子会拿那把枪对着她。

Rey看了一眼落后她几步的Poe，她有点想开口问问Poe的想法但她还是保持了沉默。

很快，一辆RV映入眼帘，窗户上贴膜发黄发旧，看不清里面构造。Rey和Poe都拔枪握在了手里。两个警员慢慢地兜到RV背后，而Rey和Poe大步向前，走到了RV门前。Poe清清嗓子，敲了敲门：“波特兰警局，有人在吗？”

回应他的一联发子弹打穿车门的声音。两个人在门的两侧半蹲下来，交换了一个眼神。Rey拉住了门把，看向Poe，他点点头。Rey一把把车门拉开，Poe冲了进去，Rey紧随其后。门后站了个手持M70步枪的邋遢男人，Poe趁他没注意，弓着身子把他撞倒在地。Rey顺势一把扯开那把步枪。千钧一发之际，Rey发现车厢里还有一个男人，他一开始应该是蹲着的，因为Rey和Poe根本没看见他，他站起来拿着一杆步枪，对准了正跟他同伙摔跤的Poe。Rey下意识一把拽住Poe的后衣领，试图把他往后拉，拉出门外去。

砰。一声枪响。

持枪的男人倒在了地上，Poe趁机一拳打晕了他的摔跤对象。Rey站起身来，望向窗外。Ren手里的雷明顿枪口还冒着烟。他发现Rey看到他了，向她点了点头。

Rey心情有点复杂，她点了点头。

他们清了清场，没发现更多的人。倒是看到在RV后面的一块空地上，建了好几个窝棚和温室。他们走到最大那个窝棚前面，掀开门口挂着那两块塑料布，还没走进去，有两个新人直接就跑出去吐了起来。

也不能怪他们，这个小屋仿佛就是恐怖片现场，挂满了各种的内脏，大部分都是风干了的，空气里满是奇怪的肉干味道。桌面还有药碾、研钵和电子秤什么的，还有一包包已经装好了的不明粉末。

Rey看着那一串串挂在铁钩上风干人心，说不出话。

他们一行人环顾四周，触目皆是可怖场景。

“是只有我这么觉得，还是这些内脏看起来都是人类器官的大小……”Paige迟疑地问道。

“以及那边的酒瓶子里，泡的是……胚胎吗……”Poe一脸惊悚。大家瞄了瞄他指向的角落，默默地都转过头不敢再看。。

“那个SUV司机装载的人体器官应该就是给这边的供货。”Rey看了看桌面上的制药工具，回过头看向Ren和Poe，然后又看了看Paige。

Paige一开始有点疑惑，然后她仿佛突然想到了什么，小小声说道：“鹫魔人药。”

Ren微不可见地点了点头。

“如果这些真的是人体器官，那为什么要风干捣碎，拿去黑市做人体移植不是更能获利吗。”没发现几位上级和前辈碎碎念的一个新人疑惑地问道。

“呃，药用食人主义，自古以来就有了，就跟有些传统医药会采用珍稀野生动物入药一样。”Rey干巴巴地解释道。

新人皱起眉头瘪了瘪嘴：“噁……还不是食人主义。”

“或者应该说是食人的资本主义。”刚刚跟上节奏的Paige忍不住吐槽起来，Rey、Poe包括Kylo Ren三个人盯着她。她耸耸肩，转过头开始指挥起来：“赶紧地安排CSI的人过来采证，采证完之后尽快安排实验室去检查这些鬼东西到底他妈的是不是人体器官。拍照的再过来一个……”

“长官，”一个女警员拎着个证物袋走了进来，“RV上找到的，应该是嫌犯之一的手机，有人打电话过来了。”

Rey连忙接过来，看到了上面显示的号码，总觉得哪里有点熟悉。她灵机一动，把装着手机的证物袋扔给Poe，然后从裤袋里里掏出一张名片对比起来：“是诊所那个经理的电话。”

电话挂掉了。  


* * *

  
“Gracie，一般来说，针对你这种情况，我会建议你卧床休息……”Levine医生转过身，把手套摘掉，扔到垃圾桶里，“我会给你开点抗生素，如果你的喉咙开始肿痛，你要记得吃药，好吗？可以的话，尽量吃了东西之后再吃药。”

Gracie乖巧地点了点头。

Levine医生看着棕发女生问道：“你哥呢？”

“在外面等我呢，”Gracie害羞地笑笑，“我们待会打算去吃顿好的。“

“噢，”Levine医生有点惊讶，“项链的生意这么好吗？”

“还行吧，主要是前段时间有个女警探过来问我们话，走之前还给我们塞了20美元。我们一直没舍得用就是了。”Gracie很坦然交代了，垂在椅子边上的腿还在空中晃了晃。

正在开药单的Levine医生顿了一下：“警探？问你们话了？”

“嗯，他们过来问我们知不知道Steven，我们把能说的都说了，希望他们尽早找到凶手吧。”Gracie瘪瘪嘴，低下头，情绪有点低落。

Levine医生脸上不动声色，她一把扯下药单，笑着递给了Gracie：“好了，去吃点好的，然后别忘了吃药。”

“好的，再见医生。”Gracie跳下诊疗椅，接过药单往门外走去。

她走出去的时候，诊所经理Tom Daniels走了进来，他把门关上之后对着Levine医生开始抱怨起来：“药棚那两个瘾君子又不接电话了，我就说要他们来何用……”

“先别管那两个蠢货，今晚赶紧安排解决掉那两兄妹吧，他们跟警察聊过了，趁早解决一了百了。”Levine打断了Daniels的话，果决下命令，“直接送到手术室去，我先过去那里开始准备。”

Tom Daniels挑挑眉毛：“我还以为你对这两兄妹心软了呢？”

Levine一个眼神瞪了过去，Daniels举手表示投降：“行，反正Stankavitch就在附近。”  


* * *

  
等Rey和Poe从法官那拿到紧急搜查令去到诊所的时候，只看到一个护士正准备关门收工。Poe一把冲过去摁住了护士拿着钥匙的手，Rey举起搜查令在护士面前晃了晃：“波特兰警局，我们是来搜查的。”

护士有点慌乱：“怎么了？”

“把门打开，里面的也是，我们需要进行搜查。”Rey语气生冷，不同于平时的温和。护士在她的死亡凝视低下头颤着手把钥匙塞进锁眼了，就那么一瞬间，Rey看到了她变形出了鹫魔的样子。

Rey没出声，还没到打草惊蛇的时候。

直到她刚走进诊所，就踩到了几颗贝壳。她停下来，抬起脚，看到鞋底上有几颗被碾碎的普卡珠贝。

Gracie。

她动作太快，Poe根本没办法拦住她。说实在，他从来没见过Rey反应这么大。

Rey直接把护士抵在一个角落，她盯着护士的眼睛缓缓说道：“他们把那些孩子都带哪去了？”

“你在说什么，我听不懂……”

Rey打断了她：“你是鹫魔。”

护士瞬间变出原型，变形那一瞬间她眼里还带有一丝杀意，可在她看清Rey双眼那无尽的深渊之后，她慌乱着变回原型。

“很好，现在我们彼此都清楚对方是什么了，“Rey语气中有着那么一丝嘲讽，”如果你配合，那我就只是一名波特兰警探；如果你不配合，那我只能履行我作为格林的天职。听懂了吗？“

那个护士点点头。

“完美，所以那些孩子被带去了哪里？”  


* * *

  


> 恐怖的尖叫和哀号声，开始从烤箱里传出来，格莱特捂住耳朵，远远逃开了。最后，烤箱里的老女巫被活活烧死了。  
> ——《汉塞尔与格蕾特》，格林兄弟作，文泽尔译

因果循环，报应昭然。

Rey把麻醉药效还没过彻底的Gracie和Hanson还有其他一些幸存者送上救护车的时候不由得这么想到，恰如童话故事那般，兄妹两成功逃离了“糖果屋”，而女巫则在烤箱被烧死了。

Levine医生是没在烤箱里被烧死了，但是她毕竟是掉进了那个大火坑里。消防队刚刚才过来把那熊熊烈火扑灭了，据他们所说，坑里应该是加了什么助燃剂，所以灭火才废了那么长时间。

Rey亲眼看着CSI小组把一具完整的焦尸搬出来，忍不住摸了摸肩膀上已经包扎好的伤口，那里被变出鹫魔原形的Levine医生用利爪抓住三道伤痕。

当时情况也算是千钧一发了，顾不上拿搜查令，Poe和Rey直接驱车赶向手术室所在地。这帮鹫魔也是有够狡猾，药棚安排在了西北方向的山上，手术室就在另一头。Poe一路狂奔，把他的老爷车开出了赛车的速度。Rey把Levine医生逼进丛林里之后就找不到对方的踪影，知道对方从树上一跃而出，踢飞了她手里的枪，变成利爪的手直接撕裂衣物抓出三道伤。之后便成了肉搏现场，Rey自从成了格林之后就力气倍增，交战中一脚把Levine踢到了火坑边。可能是有了火光才看出Rey是格林，慌乱中Levine居然就自己掉进了火坑里。

医护人员说他们两到的还算及时，几个孩子的重要脏器都还只是刚离体，重新移植回体内应该没什么问题，而Gracie和Hansen刚做了术前准备还没被开膛破肚。

但也许她来得还是不够早。

除了Levine医生的焦尸是完整的，已经熄灭的火坑里能找到的都是一把把一块块烧碎了的遗骨。

Rey想到了药棚一串串风干的人心。

每一颗心，都是没有等到她救援的孩子。

“你已经做得够好了，走吧，Kanata。”Ren站在Rey背后说道。

Rey沉默着转过头，缓缓离开了现场。


End file.
